You'll Be Mine
by jasper's naughty girls
Summary: Jasper is the one to leave after Bella's B-day but he can't seem to stay away. Who does Bella want? Can Jasper give her what Edward can't? Dark/Dominant Jasper. A joint effort between Jasper's Darlin' Kathy & Cullen818.
1. Dark Thoughts

*****This story is a collaboration between Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and Cullen818. We both love Jasper so much that we decided to combine our efforts and see what we could come up with. **

*****This Jasper will be dark and may offend some, especially if you are Team Edward, so if you don't like dark, dominant Jasper then please don't read this one.**

*****As much as we hate to admit it…we own nothing!**

**JPOV**

I sat out on the porch steps trying to center myself. I wiped the fresh blood from my lips and shook my head back and forth to clear the images of my latest victim from my mind. I had done it again and I wasn't sure why.

It was another fucking hot night in Texas. The heat didn't bother me, but I was starting to get into a familiar routine; one that I somehow knew was wrong. Night after night I was searching for something or someone that didn't exist; not in Texas anyway. The girl I sought had to be of a certain height and build. Her long brown hair needed to flow down her back and when I sunk my teeth into her soft neck she needed to look up at me in fear. I wanted to look into those wide, doe-like brown eyes and claim what I couldn't take that night last September. I wanted Bella Swan, but not to kill. I wanted what my brother had… I wanted her to be mine.

After that fateful night of Bella's eighteenth birthday party I left my home, my wife and my family. I didn't have a choice…Edward would have killed me if I had stayed. I could feel his anger over what I had tried to do to his Bella. At the time, I thought it was her blood that I had wanted, but the more time I spent away from them the more I realized it was her that I wanted. I would never have admitted that because I did love Alice, but she couldn't forgive my indiscretions anymore; not after I attacked Bella. Her words were constantly echoing in my head…

_How could you do that, Jasper? I love her!_

I took off that night and headed for the one place I knew I wouldn't be turned away; Peter and Charlotte. They would support me through anything. I knew by coming here I would have to face my demons and give in. I was a vampire and my natural food source was humans. I had been trying to fool myself for far too long. I was never a Cullen and I couldn't pretend anymore. Bella pushed me over the edge and I couldn't come back from that. Or, so I thought.

I had been here for six months trying to find myself. It wasn't working. I enjoyed the hunt and loved the taste of human blood; the way it made me feel, but something wasn't right. Each time I fed off of a beautiful human girl a piece of me seemed to go away. It was getting harder and harder to do the right thing. I was slipping into a dark place and the longer I kept this up the harder it was going to be to come back. I was losing my humanity and I didn't care. I was seeking out a duplicate Bella every night, but I never seemed to be fully satisfied after I took what I needed.

The thrill of the hunt was invigorating. I would go to a bar or a club and find my Bella look alike, and if I didn't feel the lust I needed coming from her I would manipulate her into wanting me. The rational side of me knew this was wrong. What did these women do to deserve death? But during the hunt I didn't care…I needed to feed and I wanted to feel Bella. I don't know when this all started because when I came here she was the furthest thing from my mind, but now she was all I thought about.

"Jasper," Peter called. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just got back." I had fed and needed to dispose of the body.

"You know that Char doesn't like it when you take them back here."

"I'm sorry, man, but sometimes I need a release before I eat." I admitted.

"You know you shouldn't play with your food. You're not supposed to fuck them before you bite them." I felt his disgust. He and Charlotte were civilized vampires and they looked at humans as a food source only. They hunted only when necessary and they tried to make it quick and painless. I used to be that way too, but something had changed.

"I know, but it's just an urge or an impulse. I can't seem to control it."

"Well do it somewhere else because Char doesn't like it and she's not going to put up with it much longer. She loves you like a brother, but we can't allow you to expose us. Eventually, the investigation into these missing girls will lead back here."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Maybe it was time for me to go. I wasn't getting what I needed here.

"Jasper, you've been here for months. Maybe it's time you tell me what happened back in Forks. Where is Alice?"

"I don't know. She threw me out and I haven't heard from her since."

"Where are the rest of them? Why does no one call you?" He asked.

"Because I got tired of pretending to be like them and I screwed up." I shouted.

"No, you've screwed up before and they always forgave you. What was different this time?" He asked and I could feel his curiosity spike. He hadn't pushed me the whole time I was here.

"I went after Edward's human girlfriend. She cut her finger and I lunged at her. I wanted her."

"You wanted her blood. That is natural and the Cullen's should have understood that. So, is that what triggered your sudden interest in rejoining the vampire race?"

"Well, Alice couldn't handle it anymore. That was the last straw. She threw me out and told me she didn't want to live like that anymore."

I told him about that night…

"_You get out!" She yelled and I could feel her pain. She was so disappointed in me._

_"Alice, I'm sorry. I'll do better." I pleaded._

_"You'll do better? Are you kidding me? How many times are you going to say that to me?"_

_I swear, I'll try harder. I didn't mean to go after Bella. The blood just smelled so good and I …"_

_"Stop it! How could you do that, Jasper? I love her."_

_"You love me, too. Come with me. I need to get away from here and clear my head."_

_"You can go by yourself. I don't want you anymore." I could feel her honesty. She wasn't acting on impulse._

_"Alice, please."_

_"No! I can't babysit you anymore. I don't want to."_

_"But we belong together." I pleaded. _

_"No, I'm a Cullen and after tonight it is clear to me that you will never be one of us. Get out before Edward comes back and changes everything."_

_"Changes what? What did you see?"_

_"Because of your little stunt tonight you will ruin all of our lives if you stay. You've put Bella through enough and I'm not letting you be the reason Edward leaves her."_

_"You are choosing her happiness over me?" I was angry. "After all we've been through, you're picking a human child over your mate?"_

_"No. I'm picking my family and their well being. You've done enough damage."_

_"If I leave it's over Alice. We are through." I didn't want to give her an ultimatum, but what choice did I have. "I won't come back to you."_

_"That's the best thing you can do for me and it sets our path in motion."_

_"You've seen the outcome?"_

_"I know that we can't be together anymore, so please leave." I didn't even feel any sadness coming from her. She wanted me out of her life._

_"You'll regret this. You're the one who came to me; you're the one who brought me to this unnatural lifestyle. I'm not the weak link, fuck, I'm the only normal one here."_

_"Well, now you're free to hunt the way you want to. Have a good existence Jasper." Where were all the years of love? How could she hurt me like this?_

_"Fuck you, Alice." I was so mad at her. "Every time I sink my teeth into a human I'll think of you and you can think about how it's all your fault."_

_She looked into my eyes and I finally felt the hurt and anguish. I had gotten to her, but it was too late; I didn't care._

_I turned to walk out of the room. I didn't care if I ever saw her again. We had been living a lie and it was time to dispel the myth. I was no longer going to deny myself any longer._

_"Jasper," She yelled after me, "You can still make this right. I know you can find a way."_

Peter was studying me and I could feel his concern.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I asked. I didn't like to be analyzed.

"You're in love with Bella." He said.

"How the hell did you come up with that?"

"That's why Alice let you go. She saw something in your future that included Bella. She wanted you out of that house and away from her and Edward."

"No, I attacked Bella because I wanted her blood." I knew that wasn't true. I played that scene over and over in my head. I wanted something else.

"No way. If it was truly her blood you wanted Edward would never have been able to stop you." He shook his head and I could feel his pity. "If you really wanted to feed off of her you would have gone back for her. You couldn't control that and you know it."

"You're wrong. I didn't want to hurt my brother's girlfriend or my wife anymore so I left. End of story."

"Bullshit!" He smiled at his revelation. "You tell me you don't think about her."

"I don't think about her."

"Liar!"

"Peter, you're wrong. She cut her finger, the scent was too much for me to handle and I went after her. If I had to do it again I would have done the exact same thing. I'm a vampire and she is a human and I did what came naturally. Luckily for her she had a house full of protectors that night or else she would be one of us." Oh, shit, that came out too fast.

"One of us? Why would you have turned her? You said you did what came naturally."

"Leave it alone." I hissed.

"You wanted to turn her. You wanted to make her yours for eternity. I told you that you're in love with her. We don't go around creating vampires unless we want…"

"Shut up! I don't want Bella. Hell, she's probably already married to Edward and he has turned her for all I know."

"No, Edward doesn't have the balls for that. He would leave her human, but you on the other hand would change her. Is that what you want?"

"I want to drop this subject." I said.

"Alice said that you could still make this right and that you'd find a way." He pushed my shoulder. "Yes, I think you've been hiding out in Texas for far too long brother. It's time to go back to Forks and show that little human exactly what you're made of."

"I could kill her." I said. "Surely that's not what Alice has in mind." But, in my recent frame of mind that was a chance I might be willing to take. Maybe I didn't want the substitutes anymore. It was time to find out where my path led and hopefully it took me straight to Bella.

He scoffed, "You can't kill the woman that you're in love with. I think you need to get your ass up and get to Forks. You need to find Bella and be with her."

"What if she doesn't want me? Why would she want me for that matter? The moment she sees that I have red eyes, she's going to tell me to go away." I honestly didn't think I could handle Bella telling me to leave.

"What are you a pussy? Man the fuck up. You're over here luring woman away who, might I add, look like Bella and you're whining about the fact that she might tell you to leave. Stop being a bitch and go after your soul mate."

He was really starting to piss me off. "Why don't you shut the fuck up? I'm not whining about her telling me to leave. What the fuck do you mean my soul mate? You can't be serious?"

He looked at me as if the answer was obvious, which it probably would have been if I took my head out of my ass long enough to give a fuck what he was saying. He smirked, "You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what Peter? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and Bella belong together. Whether you want to admit it or not that's completely up to you, but I'm telling you now that you will not bring anymore women to my house."

I shrugged, "Fine with me. I was planning on leaving anyway."

He scowled at me, "You see. That's what I'm talking about. Quit acting like you don't give a shit. It's not the Jasper Whitlock I know."

I chuckled, "I don't even know that Jasper anymore." I stood up and went inside to pack my belongings. I jumped in my car and left without a look back.

I only wish I knew where I was going. I wasn't about to go face Bella. Peter was full of shit saying that I was in love with her. I just wanted her body right? I just wanted to fuck her. I could keep telling myself that, but I knew it was more than that. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

What if Peter was right? What if I did love her? How would I hide that from Bella or Edward? Hell, how would I hide it from anyone? Why did I even care what they thought? They obviously didn't care about me. If they did, they would have called.

I drove for hours and ended up in the one place that I thought I would never see again. Forks. I drove straight to Bella's house; I couldn't stop myself. I got out and ran across the yard and scaled the side of her house up to her window and I found her there sleeping; she looked so peaceful. I had no right to want such perfection.

I noticed a ring on her finger, but surely if she and Edward were married she wouldn't be sleeping at her father's house. I jumped down and ran back to my car. I drove to the Cullen's home and I could smell him before I even parked.

I stopped on the road and walked into the woods along the house. I couldn't feel any emotions, so I knew he couldn't be home. I went back to my car and drove back to Bella's. I scaled her wall again and slid the window open.

She looked so beautiful; like an angel. She looked like something out of a fairy tale and I was the evil villain ready to pounce. She sighed in her sleep and turned over to face me. I walked to her bed and kneeled down; again, I couldn't stop myself. "Bella." I whispered her name and she opened her eyes slowly. I was frozen in place.

She stared at me for a moment, "Jasper?" She threw her arms around my neck and held me awfully tight for a human. She had surprised the shit out of me because she was actually happy to see me. I remained frozen until she finally pulled back. She looked into my eyes and gasped, "Oh Jasper, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

I stared at her, "What are you talking about? Nothing is your fault. I'm the one that couldn't control my bloodlust."

She scoffed, "Bullshit Jasper. If I hadn't cut my finger that night, then none of this would have happened. You can blame yourself all you want, but in the end you know deep down it really is my fault."

She was being serious and it was pissing me off. "I will not let you blame yourself for something that I did. I am a monster, Bella, you don't know me. You don't know what I am capable of doing."

She rolled her eyes, "You're right, I don't know you, but I do know that this is not you. The person you are right now is not the real Jasper Whitlock. You're not a monster."

I glared, "That is exactly what I am. When are you going to see that? I am a monster Bella. I have been hunting humans. I have been luring them away using my gift. So don't you sit there and try to tell me that I am not a monster."

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine, if you're a monster, I assume you came here to drain me. Is that what you want Jasper? Do you want to finish what you couldn't all those months ago? Go ahead bite me, drink my blood, but I know it's not you. I know you're in there."

"You don't know anything. If that's what I was here to do, it would have been done already. Get up, you're coming with me." She just stared at me like I had grown an extra head. "Get up Bella. I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To show you exactly who I am and that you don't know me at all."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not going with you. Edward will be here in a little while and if I'm gone he is going to flip." I could feel her panic setting in.

My eyes flickered to the ring on her left hand, "Are you two married?"

"Not yet. He said he won't change me until I marry him."

I could feel that this was something she didn't want. "Bella, you don't want to marry him. So why are you going through with it?"

She turned away from me and I could see the tears falling down her cheeks. My angel was so sad. "You don't understand Jasper. If I don't marry him, he is going to leave me human and I'll keep getting older every day."

"So instead, you let him control you? If you want to be controlled you could at least let him control you in a better way."

She turned to look at me, "I don't know what you're talking about, but he doesn't control me."

"He does control you. He's making you marry him by promising you something that he doesn't want. I know he doesn't want to make you a vampire and you can't deny it."

"You don't know anything. You left remember. You just left, you didn't say goodbye to me. Why did you just leave like that?"

I mumbled, "Alice told me to go. She said she was through babysitting me."

"So you just left without saying anything to me? Jasper I've been living with this guilt all this time. I knew that once Edward turned me into a vampire, I'd be able to go looking for you and apologize."

"I don't want your apology Bella." I could feel his anger building. He knew I was here and he was coming fast. I turned to the window just as he jumped through it.

He crouched down, "Jasper, get away from my fiancé."

I crouched down, "Or what? You're going to fight me in Bella's bedroom. Come on Eddie we both know you won't do anything like that in front of her."

He stayed in his crouch, "Don't fuck with me Jasper. I can smell the human blood radiating from your body. Bella go downstairs and wait for me."

She stayed frozen on the bed staring wide eyed at us. She was afraid. He gritted out between clenched teeth, "Bella go downstairs now."

I smirked, "Yes Bella, listen to Eddie here. Let him continue to control you. When you're ready for a real man to dominate you, let me know."

That pushed Eddie overboard and he lunged for me. We collided and I quickly threw him out the window. I turned to Bella, "I'll be back my dear." I didn't wait for her to respond. I jumped out the window and landed in front of him.

I crouched down again, "What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve? Did I piss you off? Are you still denying her what she desires most?"

He narrowed his eyes, "You're sick, you know that, right? I do not control her. I only look out for her best interest."

I chuckled darkly, "Is that what you're calling it? Looking out for her. You're a controlling asshole who doesn't give a fuck about what she wants or needs."

"You need to leave and don't ever come back."

"Or what? What are you going to do? I'm stronger than you. You want to fight me, well come on. You're no longer my brother, you're just another vampire."

He nodded, "You're right. I'm not your brother. I haven't been your brother since the night you tried to kill Bella."

I didn't let him say anything else. I lunged for him and pinned him to a tree. I could finish him so easily and then I could make her mine…

*****We hope you enjoyed that! Would you like us to continue? The only way we'll know is if you tell us…**


	2. Do You Want Me?

**Disclaimer: As always we own nothing, but we would love to own Jasper.**

**Okay so here it is, chapter 2. We would both like to thank everyone that reviewed and asked us to continue. We love and appreciate you all so much! Enjoy!**

EPOV

As Jasper lunged for me, I didn't have enough time to move out of the way. Hell, I didn't know he was going to lunge at me. I realized as he had me pinned to the tree that I couldn't read his mind.

I stared into his eyes and knew that this Jasper wasn't the one that I knew. I didn't know this vampire in front of me. I heard her heartbeat and her footsteps on the stairs. She flung the door open and ran toward us.

I looked at her with fear in my eyes, fear for her, not me, "Bella, go back inside."

Jasper turned and looked at her, "Bella, please go inside."

She shook her head and took a step toward us, "Jasper, please let him go. This isn't you. Please, just let me help you."

His grip loosened on my neck until he finally released me. I immediately went to Bella and stood in front of her. She wasn't having that though; I swear this woman was so stubborn.

She stepped around me and walked towards Jasper. I grabbed her arm to stop her, but she smiled, "It's okay Edward, he isn't going to hurt me."

"Bella, you're not going near him."

Jasper chuckled, "Trying to control her again Eddie." I growled because I hated it when people called me that. He smirked and took a step towards Bella.

I refused to release her, but instead moved to stand next to her. I stared at him trying to get into his mind, but I couldn't hear anything. He was as silent to me as Bella was. I found this quite troubling. If I couldn't hear him how could I protect her?

He looked at me for a moment and arched a brow, "What's got you so confused, Eddie?"

I scowled, "Stop calling me Eddie. My name is Edward and I'm confused because I can't read your mind."

He smiled, a dark smile, "Really? You can't hear anything that I'm thinking right now?" I shook my head and he continued, "Isn't that a pity? I'd bet you'd love to know what's going on inside my head right now."

Bella looked between me and Jasper and I could see the sadness in her eyes. She turned towards him, "Jazz, please, don't do this. I want to help. I want you to stay."

I looked at her like she had grown two more heads, "Are you insane Bella? Why on earth would you want him to stay?"

She turned to me with narrowed eyes, "Edward, he is your brother and he needs us. Now, I don't know about you, but I plan to help him. You can either help him too or let me do it by myself. It's up to you."

I sighed, "Fine, he can stay." I turned to him, "You can stay at the house, if you want, but you must go back to the animal diet. I will not allow you to stay if you continue to drink from humans."

Jasper stared at Bella for a few moments. He was probably as confused as I was about her wanting him to stay. I so hoped that he would turn us down, but that was too much to ask.

"I'll stay." He said.

Of course he would.

"The animals?" Bella asked.

"I'll stay away from humans." He promised. "I'll try for you."

"You'll do more than try." I warned him.

"Edward," Bella said. "Give him a break. He has been feeding off of humans for the past six months, if he says he will try then we will trust him." She smiled at Jasper. "Why don't you go back to the Cullen's now?"

"Are you coming, _Edward_?" He smirked at the use of my proper name.

"No, I'll stay here with Bella. She has some explaining to do."

"Don't be too hard on her. I'm sure she has a good reason for wanting me to stick around. There are so many things she needs and with the two of us here, well, she could be more than satisfied." He smiled at her. "Judging from her emotions you don't seem to be fulfilling certain aspects of her life."

"Go home before I change my mind." He disgusted me. I would not have him speak like that in front of her.

He winked at Bella and took off toward his car. I took Bella by the hand and led her back into the house.

"It's late. You should go back to sleep." She walked up the steps without saying anything. I followed her as I tried to calm myself down. Jasper had gotten to me and I didn't like his implications.

"Thanks for agreeing to let him stay." She said.

"I did it against my better judgment."

"He needs us."

"I don't trust him and I'm not sure why you do."

"Didn't you see how lost he was? He's your brother and we have to help him. We were wrong to turn him away last September."

"If he slips up he's out. We can't have him running around Forks killing innocent people."

"He wouldn't do that."

"I can't read his thoughts. Why do you suppose that is? If I can't get into is head I'll never know what he's planning."

"Maybe he's not planning anything. Maybe he just wants to come back to his family."

"I won't let him hurt you." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You're my life and if he ever…"

"He won't. Let's stop talking about him. Please kiss me." She inched closer to my lips. I was finding it harder and harder to resist her each night. And now after what Jasper had said about denying her I couldn't help but want to give her what she needed; what I needed.

Her warm breath sent a chill down my spine. She smelled deliciously sweet and I wanted to savor her lips. I leaned into her and softly kissed her mouth. She parted her lips allowing me access. I knew I shouldn't, but I wanted her as much as she wanted me; probably more. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and she sighed at the contact. I did something I didn't do often; I deepened the kiss. I swirled my tongue around her mouth enjoying her taste. I needed to stop, but instead I pushed her back on the bed gently placing myself on top of her. She seized the opportunity for us to be close and hiked her leg up over my hip. I took her thigh in my hand and pushed her against me. Her perfect little body felt amazing under mine. I needed more and I knew she wouldn't object. I broke the kiss so that she could breath.

"Please don't stop," she whispered. "I need more." She grinded her hips into my already hardened cock.

I growled knowing that I wanted to give her more. But, could I? I slipped my hand under her tank top and found her bare breasts. Her nipples pebbled under my cold touch. I caressed them with my fingertips as I eagerly attacked her neck. Again, it wasn't enough. I pulled her shirt up over her head and stared at her glorious body. I would commit every inch of this perfect girl to memory. I had never seen this much of Bella before and I wanted to remember what she looked like when we were apart.

"Oh, love, you're beautiful. I've waited so long to see you like this."

She blushed and looked away. I took her chin in my hand and tilted her head toward my lips. I tenderly kissed her knowing she needed this to be slow. She reached for the buttons of my shirt and I noticed her fingers were trembling, but she managed to get them undone. I slipped my shirt off and she smiled at my bare chest.

"You're the beautiful one."

I shook my head as I pushed her onto her back. I wanted to feel my skin against hers. The sensation was like nothing I had ever felt before. My body was so hard and cold, but in that moment it felt just as soft and warm as hers did. I continued to kiss her neck working my way down her body. She shifted under me and continued to grind her most intimate of areas into my painfully erect cock. I couldn't take it any longer. My control was slipping away, but how could I stop now? How did I even let it get this far? I didn't care. I slipped her shorts down her hips and over her legs. She eagerly kicked them off as she moaned my name. I kissed my way back up her legs stopping at her thighs, but then it hit me. Her scent…it was so strong. Her panties were dripping with the scent of her arousal. It called to me stronger then her blood ever could. She was becoming impatient at my hesitation. She arched her hips causing her sweet center to dangle mere inches from my face. What was I doing? I could hurt her.

"Stop!" I yelled as I flung myself across the room and turned so that I wouldn't have to face her. What was I thinking? "Get dressed."

"Edward, I…"

"Bella please put your clothes back on." I was shaking and that wasn't something I found myself doing often. I never lost control and now tonight I allowed us to go farther than we ever had before. I could hear that she was finished putting her clothes back on, but I dreaded turning around because she was crying. I knew she felt rejected. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She turned away from me.

"Bella, please understand."

"Why Edward? Why don't you want me?" She was sobbing and it was breaking my cold, dead heart. If she only knew how much I wanted to be with her.

I stroked her hair. "You know that I do. Couldn't you feel how much I just wanted you?"

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because I can't lose control with you. I can kill you in an instant. When I'm aroused like that I can't get my actions under control. I lose focus and that's not good for you."

"You were gentle." She argued. "You could never hurt me."

"Yes, I can. It would be an accident and that's something I'm not willing to risk." I pulled her closer to me. "When I turn you I will make love to you everyday if that's what you desire."

"And when will that be?" She pulled away from my embrace. Her voice was laced with anger. "We haven't even set a wedding date. You gave me this ring and made me promise that I would marry you and in return you were going to change me, but every time I bring it up you change the subject."

"Where is this coming from?" I asked. "You haven't even finished high school yet. I thought we could go to college first and then we could get married."

"In four years? Are you crazy? I'm not waiting four years. You may have all the time in the world, but I get older every day."

"Love, don't be ridiculous. You'll only be twenty-two."

"I don't want to go to college. I want you to turn me so that we can be together, but that's not in your plan is it?"

"Of course it is," I sighed. "I think you're tired now and seeing Jasper and what just happened between us is too much for you right now." I put her under the covers and wrapped my arms around her. "Charlie will be home from the night shift soon and you should be asleep by then. After you fall asleep I think I should go home and check on Jasper."

"You're going to leave me after what just happened?" She rolled over on to her side with her back to me.

"Not if that's what you don't want."

"Do whatever you want, you always do." She was hurt.

"Bella, I'm doing this for you. I know you don't understand, but I love you more than anything and I will not jeopardize your well being."

She didn't say anything, but she was crying again. I pulled her to me again placing her head on my chest. "I'll stay tonight. I promise."

"Edward, what you did to me tonight," she whispered. "It felt fantastic."

"I did enjoy touching you." I admitted.

"Maybe we could come up with some kind of compromise?" She asked hopeful. "We can at least have our shirts off when we kiss, so that I can feel you against me?"

"I'll think about it, but for now you dream wonderful thoughts about our future." I began to hum her lullaby. "I love you."

"I love you, too" She said just before she drifted off.

Jasper! He had to be the reason I almost lost it with Bella. He kept implying that I couldn't give her what she needed. I could, but I chose to put her safety first. Why did he come back here to us? Why wouldn't he track down Alice first? Something drew him back to Forks and I had a feeling it was Bella. If he thought that I would let him finish the job he started on her birthday he was out of his mind. He would never drink from her. He would have to kill me first. Bella began to speak incoherently and shifted in her sleep.

BPOV

I was in my bed laying there with my eyes closed. I opened them slowly to find a shirtless Jasper coming towards me. He climbed in the bed and the next thing I knew he was laying on top of me kissing my neck. I moaned and arched my back into him.

He pulled my shirt over my head and trailed kisses down my neck to my breasts. He massaged one as he ravished the other with licks and nibbles. He moved to my other breast and gave it the same amount of attention.

He moved down my stomach and stopped at the waistband of my pants. He looked up at me with a silent question in his eyes. I nodded and he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down slowly.

He placed kisses on the inside of my thighs and reached up and pulled down my panties. He stared at me for a moment, "God Bella, you are gorgeous."

I smiled and he placed a soft kiss on my clit. I moaned and he smiled. He began licking and sucking on my clit and I damn near came undone. He pushed a finger into me and a small whimper escaped me.

He pushed his finger into me over and over and I could feel my orgasm approaching. "Jasper, I want you inside me when I cum."

He looked at me, "Bella, are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes Jasper, I'm sure. Make love to me."

He smiled and quickly removed the rest of his clothing. He moved between my legs and I felt his hardened member at my entrance. "Bella, it's going to hurt a little, but I'll make you feel good, I promise."

I smiled and raised up to capture his lips. He kissed me with passion and began to push into me slowly. I moaned into the kiss and felt him when he reached my barrier. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

I nodded for him to continue and he pushed forward quickly. I gasped at the pain and felt a tear slide down my cheek. He wiped it away, "I'm sorry darlin', but I'm going to make you feel so much pleasure."

The pain subsided and I moved my hips to let him know that I was okay. He began thrusting into me slowly, but I wanted more, "Oh Jasper, please."

He quickly obliged and began thrusting faster and harder. I screamed out his name when my orgasm started. I awoke with a start to find Edward staring at me with a 'what the fuck' look on his face.

I just stared at him in shock. I was confused, I mean before I went to sleep I was thinking of Edward and then that dream. Oh, that dream? What was that all about? Did I want that from Jasper? Did he want that from me? I tried to slow my breathing and calm myself before I had to explain to Edward what had just happened. How the hell was I going to get out of this?

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? Send us a review and we'll send you Darksper so he can have his wicked with you. Love, Cullen818 and Jasper's Darlin Kathy.**


	3. Who Do I Want?

*****Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed that last chapter!**

*****Sadly… we own nothing!**

**BPOV**

Edward was just staring at me and I didn't know what to say. It was a dream; I had no control over it. It wasn't my fault and I was sure he would understand that. Yea, right. I just had an erotic dream about his estranged brother taking my virginity hours after he and I came closer than we ever had before to making love. Sure he'll understand.

"Bella?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"I, well, I had a dream and I'm not sure why …"

"It's okay." He said.

"It is?" Wow, that was easy.

"I'll never let him hurt you."

"Hurt me?" I asked.

"Yes, it's natural that you would dream about Jasper attacking you since that was exactly what he tried to do to you the last time we saw him."

"Jasper attacking me? Oh, right." I hated lying to him, but I saw no sense in hurting him. I had no intentions of acting on that dream so if Edward never found out about it the better off we would all be.

"I can tell him to leave the house if you are uncomfortable. It's fine if you've changed your mind and you don't want him with us." He pulled me closer to him.

"No, don't ask him to leave." Actually, I wanted to be close to Jasper. What was wrong with me? I had Edward and we were planning a future together. Why would seeing Jasper after all of these months trigger such a strong and strange reaction?

"The sun will be up in a little while. Do you want to get up and come back to the house with me?" He asked.

He wanted to take me to the house where Jasper was. "Yes, I would love that."

He smiled at me and I'm sure he was curious as to why I would be so excited. I was curious myself. "Okay, you get ready and I'll run home and get my car. Why don't you tell Charlie you are spending the day with me?"

"Okay," I smiled. "Hurry back."

"Speed's on my side, love." I looked into his golden eyes and remembered why I loved him so much.

"Edward," I said. "I'm sorry that we fought last night about the whole marriage thing."

"It's forgotten." He said. "We don't have to talk about it." He kissed me softly on the lips and headed for the window. "I'll be back soon."

I nodded. That was the problem. We did have to talk about it. We needed to set a date and make it happen. I wanted to be turned and I wanted it soon. I would give him to my graduation, but that was it. He would marry me and I would be turned one way or another. But, now I needed to focus on how to get these new thoughts of Jasper out of my head. I was sure I dreamt of him because of what happened between Edward and me. I felt rejected and I was all keyed up from not getting that much needed release. Jasper was on my mind and I subconsciously put him in Edward's place. Yes, that was it. I wanted Edward not Jasper. Problem solved.

The only thing with that is I didn't feel like the problem was solved. I felt like there was a part of me that truly wanted Jasper. What could that possibly mean? I knew I thought about him quite often while he was gone, but I just assumed it was because I felt guilty for what happened. If I never would have cut my finger on my birthday, he would have never had to leave. It was ultimately my fault, whether anyone wanted to admit it or not.

So now, I had to figure out what to do. How would I get these thoughts to go away? The more important question, did I want these thoughts to go away? What if the answer was no? What did that mean? Does that mean that I ultimately want my dream to come true? Did I want Jasper? Ahh! I wish I could just figure this out. I couldn't dwell on it, but I couldn't make it go away either. What was I going to do?

**JPOV**

She was downstairs. I could smell her all the way up in my room. What I wouldn't give to have her hot, little body in my bed right now. Thinking about the things I could do to her, and all the ways I could make her scream my name made me hard. Edward was wasting her; she needed a real man to show her what her body was capable of. I decided to go downstairs and stir things up.

They were sitting together on the couch watching television. Edward turned to me as soon as I walked in the room. He wasn't happy to see me. Bella smiled the sweetest smile as she muted the TV. She was happy to see me. How did I get so lucky?

"Hey, Jasper, how are you?' She asked.

"Fine, thank you." I said as I sat down on the chair across from them. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're spending a quiet day together." Edward said.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Bella, how do you stand all of this excitement?" I smirked at her and I felt her amusement. Edward was not amused; no, he was angry. He studied me for a moment.

_I want to fuck her Edward, hard and fast, in your bed._

"I see you still can't hear my thoughts." I said.

"No," he said. "Carlisle thinks that because of whatever you have been doing these past few months your thoughts are too dark for me to access. You've taken your mind to a dangerous place."

"You spoke to Carlisle about me?" I asked. "He knows that I've slipped?"

"You've done more than slip." He snapped. "You chose to feed off humans for six months and now for some reason you've come back here to bother us."

"Edward," Bella said. "Stop it."

She was defending me to lover boy. I liked that. "Where is the rest of this family?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett are in Alaska." He informed me.

"Doing what?"

"Carlisle had an opportunity to teach at the medical school at the university, so Rose and Emmett enrolled there."

"And you stayed behind?"

"I didn't want to leave Bella. She's almost done school and then we plan to join them."

Bella forced a smile, but I could feel that she didn't like that idea.

"Would you like to know where Alice is?" He asked.

I really didn't. No one had ever hurt me the way she did and I didn't think I was ever going to recover from that pain. "I don't want to talk about Alice."

"She's in Paris trying her hand at a fashion school."

I didn't say anything, but that somehow suited her. She never belonged in Forks to begin with.

"I have her number if you want to call her." Bella offered.

"Are you dense?" I snapped. "I said I didn't want to talk about her."

"Don't you talk to her that way." Edward growled.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said anything." She put her head down and I felt her hurt. She had been nothing but nice to me and I hurt her.

Fuck, why did I do that? "Bella, I'm sorry, it's just that Alice is a sore subject for me and I don't want to think about her at all."

She nodded but she still wouldn't look at me.

"Come on, love, I need to go to the grocery store if you're eating dinner here."

"Edward, I'm kind of tired. Could I stay here and take a nap?" She asked.

Why was she asking his permission? If she wanted to be submissive, I certainly had other ways we could play.

"Oh, that's right you really didn't sleep well last night." He said.

"Disturbing dreams Bella?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Edward said.

"What? It's only natural that someone as frustrated as Bella would have trouble sleeping."

"Frustrated?" Edward asked.

"Jasper please stop picking at Edward. I'm too tired to break the two of you up" She stood up.

"Bella I can't leave you here with him." I felt his uncertainty of me.

"What do you think I'm going to do to her?" I asked. "I'm not going to try and go for her jugular." I had other plans for her.

"Fine, Edward." She said and I felt her annoyance. "I'll go to the store with you."

"No, Bella," I said. "I'll go for a run."

"Jasper, you shouldn't have to leave your home because of me." She said. She was so damned considerate.

"This is your home, too." Edward said.

"Edward, go to the store and I'll go for a run." I headed for the door and hit the ground running straight to the forest. I needed to figure out what was going on. What did I want from her? Peter's words constantly played in my head. Soul mate, he had called her. Could she really be? How could she ever want me when she had Mr. Perfection by her side? If she knew the things I had done she would be repulsed. All those lives I had taken and those women in Texas; the way I had used them, manipulated them into giving me what I had wanted and then how I had ended their lives. I felt no remorse for the past six months and felt no shame in wanting Bella the way I did.

She wasn't my soul mate I thought as I headed back toward the house. She was just something I wanted and had to have and I wouldn't stop until I had her. I quietly walked into the house careful to shut the door without making any noise. I didn't want her to know I was back. I would just slip into her room and watch her sleep for a few minutes. I needed to come up with a plan. I would just gage her emotions for the next few days and try to get a lock on how she felt about me. I walked up the steps and headed for her door, but I knew she wasn't in there. What the fuck, I smiled as I walked down the hall to my room. I opened the door and found her sitting on the edge of my bed. She was startled by my presence, and I could feel her anxiety. I moved toward her and sat down next to her so close that our arms were rubbing against one another.

"I knew you would be back." She whispered as she looked down at the floor.

"Look at me when you talk to me." I instructed her.

Her face shot up and I felt her shock, but she was now staring directly into my eyes.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked as I trailed my fingertip down her cheek bone and across her lips. Her desire spiked and I smiled. "What can I do for you?"

She swallowed hard. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay here."

"That's very nice of you." I said as I ran my fingers through the ends of her long, brown hair. I couldn't seem to keep my hands off of her. She was perfect and I wanted to worship every inch of her…slowly.

She jumped up and tried to casually distance herself from me. I got up and stood in front of her before she even realized I had moved. She was leaning against the wall so I placed my hands on either side of her body. She smelled so good that I had to control the urge to lick her lips. Her heart was beating faster than it should that I was certain of, but I didn't feel her fear. "You're not afraid of me?"

"No." She said.

"Silly little girl." I said as I placed my lips to her neck. She held her breath as she shivered from my cold lips.

"Jasper, please don't." She begged. I felt confusion, but still no fear.

"Don't what?" I said as I gently brushed my lips down her neck.

"Don't bite me." She whispered as she leaned into me. Her mouth was saying one thing, but her body seemed to be screaming another.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I sucked the skin over her collarbone. She tasted better than I could ever have imagined and it made me wonder what other places of her body would taste like. I released her skin from my mouth and looked into her eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked incoherently.

"Nothing you don't want, apparently."

"I don't want this." She quickly ducked under my arm, but I grabbed her hand before she could walk out.

"You came to me." I reminded her.

"To make sure you were okay."

"You could've done that when Edward was home, but instead you got him to leave us here alone. You're almost as good as I am at manipulation."

"I have to go." She tried to break away from my hold, but of course she couldn't.

"Would you like to see how my power works?" I heard the garage door open and Edward pull in.

"Please, he can't find me in here." Now she was scared.

"Why are you afraid of him?" I asked. The front door opened and he walked in.

"Please." She whispered. I released her hand and she quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs.

I lie back on the bed and put my hands behind my head. I needed to calm myself down. What was it about her that made me want her so much? She wanted me too, I felt that, but it was going to be hard to convince her of her true feelings. She was in love with Edward that I couldn't deny, but she had feelings for me too. I could work with that.

As I was lying there I kept getting these images of Bella under me, riding me, or me fucking her from behind. I could see myself thrusting my dick into her. I could hear her moaning my name and feel her tight warmth wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to rid myself of the images, but no matter how hard I tried, I was only able to see her.

What was I going to do? Do I try to steal her from Edward? Do I take what's rightfully mine? Well, rightfully mine according to Peter. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt fear, anger, sadness, and frustration.

The fear, anger, and sadness were coming from Bella and the frustration was coming from Edward. What the fuck was going on? I jumped out of bed knowing that I had to get to her. I had to protect her. I had this uncontrollable urge to save her, but what was I saving her from?

Was she afraid of Edward? I ran downstairs and found her crying and him pinching the bridge of his nose. I glared at him and he looked up at me and sighed. I walked up to him and got right in his face. "What the fuck did you do her, you son of a bitch?"

Bella came over to me and touched my arm. I turned to look at her and she shook her head, "Jasper, please not right now. I don't have it in me to break the two of you up. I just want to go home."

Edward turned to her and said, "Come on I'll take you home."

She narrowed her eyes and him and wiped her tears away roughly, "No, Edward, I don't want you to take me home. Jasper, can you bring me home?"

"Of course darlin, I'll bring you home." Edward growled at me, probably because of the endearment I used, but I didn't give a fuck. He had Bella scared, angry, and sad, so why should I give a shit about how he felt?

Bella turned and walked towards the door. She opened it and just as she was about to walk out, Edward tried to stop her, "Wait, I don't want you to leave mad."

She turned back to him, "I don't want to talk about it right now. You made it quite clear how you feel about things."

He walked towards her, but stopped when she held up her hands. "Bella, you don't understand."

She cut him off, "You're absolutely right. I don't understand and I don't want to try to understand you right now. Come on Jasper, I'm ready to go."

The tears had started flowing again and she tried to stop them, but it was a futile attempt. She climbed in my car and I ran around to the driver's side. I started the car and took off towards her house. She was silent, but I had to know what happened.

"What happened back there?"

She shook her head, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Bella listen to me, I could feel your fear and I want to know what you're afraid of."

She sighed, "I'm just afraid that he isn't going to change me and that he'll end up leaving me. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it. I keep thinking that if he was going to change me, he would have done it by now."

I looked into those sad, pretty brown eyes and knew that I would change her in a heartbeat if she asked me to. I would do anything she asked of me. Stop it! What the hell was I doing? I had to get her to do what I wanted, first and it appeared Edward was making that very simple for me.

I pulled up in her drive and I got out of the car. I walked around to her side just as she was climbing out of the car. We walked up to her door and she smiled, "Thank you for bringing me home. I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

Like I was really going to just leave, knowing that I could have a few minutes alone with her. I knew Edward wouldn't come over now, so it wasn't like he would interrupt anything between us.

I opened the front door and followed her inside. I felt her uncertainty and I'm sure it was because she didn't know if she should be alone with me.

"Um, well, thanks again for taking me home." She bit her bottom lip, and fuck if I didn't feel like a teenager bringing his date home

"It was my pleasure, sugar." We stood in the door way for a few awkward minutes, but then her cell began to ring. She reached inside her pocket, but I grabbed her arm. "Don't answer that."

"If I don't he'll just come over here."

I took the phone from her. "Hello." I said.

"Jasper, what the hell?" Edward said. "Put her on the phone."

"She doesn't want to talk to you." I said and smiled at her.

"Where is she?" He said.

"Don't worry," I chuckled. "She's still alive."

"Jasper!" I could sense his panic over the phone.

"She's just upset with you. Give her time. Don't come here now, it will only upset her more." I winked at Bella.

"Then you get away from her and come home. I swear if you're not back here in…"

I cut him off, "Relax, I'm leaving now. I'll tell her you said goodnight." I flipped the phone shut.

"Thanks, I'm too mad to deal with him now." She said. "I guess you better go before he comes looking for you."

"What, you're not going to invite me up to your bedroom?" I smirked at her.

*****If you let us know what you think we will make you an honorary Jasper's Naughty Girl… he loves all naughty girls!**


	4. Staking A Claim

**Disclaimer: Well we still do not own anything Twilight, but we sure do love playing with SM's characters.**

**JPOV**

I didn't have time for her hesitation. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to stay away from her long. If I wanted some alone time with her it would have to be now. I just wanted to touch her for a few minutes to see how she would respond to me.

"Jasper," She said. "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

I swept her up in my arms and had her in her bedroom with the door shut before she had time to finish her sentence. She was stunned.

"Put me down!" She yelled as she tried to struggle out of my arms.

"No," I held her closer to me. "You don't tell me what to do."

"Jasper this isn't…"

I didn't even hear what he was saying because I was too focused on her lips. I had to have my mouth against hers and now. "Bella, shut up." I said as I leaned my face toward hers and eagerly attacked her lips. She struggled at first, but I didn't have time for that so I sent her a wave of lust. She settled down and gave into the kiss. She parted her lips and allowed me access. I slowly swirled my tongue inside her mouth savoring the taste of her tongue. She was everything that I had imagined her to be; she was soft and warm, and I could feel how much she wanted me. Aside from the lust that I had sent her I was experiencing her underlying feelings. I was thriving off of them. It was as if she needed me to touch her this way; she ached for this physical contact and I was more than happy to oblige.

I broke the kiss momentarily to allow her to breathe.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked and I felt her confusion.

"Because you want this." I said as I nipped at her bottom lip.

"No," she shook her head. "I love Edward." I knew she did because I felt that love, but it wasn't enough for her anymore. She wanted to see where I would take this.

I pressed my lips to hers again and placed a soft kiss on them. "Yes, sugar, you do love him, but I think you might want something else from me." I kissed her hard on the mouth and then threw her onto the bed and pounced on top of her. I'm sure it was rough to her, but this was nothing compared to what I could be doing to her. I did have to focus though because one wrong move and I could accidentally kill her.

I grabbed her hands in one of mine and pinned them above her head.

"I'll never apologize for taking what I want." I told her.

Her heart was racing and I could hear the fast, erratic beat pounding against her chest. I ripped open her shirt and she gasped as the sound of the buttons hit the floor.

"Shh…" I said as I stared into her eyes. "I would never hurt you." I slowly slipped my hand into her open blouse gently passing over her left breast and to her heart. I pressed my palm over it so that I could feel it beat beneath my hand. She was too stunned to move so I released her hands from above her head, but as I expected she left them in place.

I removed my hand form her heart and replaced it with my lips. This caused a sudden spike of anxiety in her and I smiled against her chest. Yes, I wanted her body, but I was also beginning to realize that I wanted her heart as well. I kissed the spot where it was beating and then I drug my lips across her breasts and back up to her neck. I had given her enough tonight.

I lie down next to her and turned her on her side to face me. She averted her eyes down, but I could tell she wanted to say something.

"Look at me Bella." I reminded her.

She looked up at me with those tender eyes and I knew I would do anything for her. She said. "Jasper, I don't understand this."

"You don't have to understand." Hell, I didn't understand it. When I came here tonight I thought I wanted to tease her, but now… Now what? I'll be damned if I'm letting this little human girl confuse things for me. I wanted her in my bed and that was it. I was thriving of off her submissive tendencies and I knew that I could take her body places that she didn't even knew existed and I would enjoy every fucking second of it.

"I know you manipulated me." She said.

I did," I said as pushed the hair from her face. "But, it wasn't all my power and that's what you are afraid of. You feel something for me and don't deny it because I'm an empath."

"I've always felt something for you. You're Edward's brother and I care about you. I've missed you and I want you to come back to us."

I shook my head. "You care about me?"

"Of course I do." She reached out and placed her hand on my cheek. The warmth sent an odd sensation through my body; one that I had never felt before. What the hell was she doing to me? I pulled away.

"I ripped your shirt." I said almost horrified that I had treated her that way.

"It's okay." She smiled. "Jasper?" She said.

"Yes," I was afraid of what she would say.

"Being here with you, right now, well, it's kind of like the old you is in there and I know…"

I felt an uncontrollable surged of anger wash over me. "No!" I said as I jumped off the bed.

She quickly sat up. "Jasper, I didn't mean…"

"Shut it!" I warned her. "That Jasper is gone and he is never coming back. Do you understand?" I needed her in her place. I couldn't let her confuse me. "Take a shower and change these sheets. We can't have Edward smelling me all over you."

I looked into her eyes and felt her hurt. I was a bastard, but it was better this way. I had to keep telling myself that. I turned around and jumped out of the window and ran to my car. I needed to get away from her. She was dangerous and I had to regroup and figure out how I was going to get what I wanted without letting her into my head. I couldn't be changed; I didn't want to be changed.

The smell of her body lingered on me and the taste of her tongue was still in my mouth. I banged my head against the steering wheel. Fuck! I couldn't let this happen. She's the object of my obsession and she belongs to Edward. I'll take what I want and then he can have her for eternity. I just had to convince myself that was what I wanted. Someone as dark and as twisted as me didn't deserve her and I never would.

**EPOV**

I walked out the door and climbed into my car. I knew Bella was still upset with me for stopping last night. I just wished I could make her understand that it was for her own good. I loved her so much and yet sometimes I wondered if she truly knew just how much. I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt her and I knew that I would hurt her if we made love. It had to wait until she was more durable; more like me.

The animal in me would take over and I wouldn't be able to control myself. I just couldn't allow that to happen. I made it to the store and quickly got her some food and drove back home. I parked the car and went in the house with the groceries that I had.

I was in the kitchen when she came downstairs. I looked up at her when she walked in and smiled. I placed the plate of food that I made for her on the bar and she sat down to eat. She looked up at me and I walked around the bar to be next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and was about to kiss her neck when I smelled him on her. I released her and spun her around to face me. "Would you mind telling me why you smell like him?"

Her cheeks turned red and she looked away. I grabbed her chin and turned her back to face me. "I want you to answer me Bella. Why do you smell like Jasper?"

"I just ran into him in the hall."

"No, Bella, there's more to it than just running into him in the hall. Now, I want to know the truth."

Her eyes narrowed at me, "You want the truth? Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I know that you don't want to change me and that is why you keep putting me off."

She was really starting to piss me off. I wanted to know why she smelled like Jasper and she wanted to talk about me changing her. "You want to talk about me changing you? Fine, let's talk about it."

She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "You want to talk about it? Let's talk. I know you don't want to change me and it's quite obvious that you don't want to have sex with me. So why don't you just tell me what you want because honestly I don't know anymore."

"Bella, you don't understand. I can't hurt you. What if I lose control? What if something happens to you?"

"So what? You're never going to try because you're never going to make me a vampire."

I could see that she was upset and she was about to cry. I took a step towards her, but she shook her head. "I don't want to fight with you Bella. I just wish you would understand."

"Understand what Edward? You want me to marry you and I agreed, but when are you going to marry me? I want to become a vampire and spend eternity with you, but when are you going to turn me? I want to make love to you, but you constantly push me away. Are we ever going to be connected in the physical sense?"

I took another step towards her, but she backed up. "I don't know what to say to make you understand. I can't hurt you and I do want to marry you and I will, I promise, but I think we should wait until we finish college. I also do want to change you, don't you get it? The selfish side of me wants to change you now, but I know it's not right to change you for my selfish reasons."

She put her hand up to stop me, "Whatever Edward. I don't want to talk about it right now." She stepped around me and went into the living room. I followed her in there and found her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands crying.

I sat next to her, "Please don't cry Bella. You didn't let me finish. I really want to make love with you. I know you were able to feel how much I wanted you last night."

She didn't respond and I could hear him coming. I pinched the bridge of my nose because I didn't want to deal with him. He walked in and glared at me. He walked right up to me and got in my face, "What the fuck did you do to her, you son of a bitch?"

When Bella walked over and touched his arm, I could have grabbed him and threw him out. She shook her head and said, "Jasper, please not now. I don't have it in me to break the two of you up. I just want to go home."

I turned to her and took a step and said, "Come on I'll take you home."

She narrowed her eyes at me and wiped her tears away roughly, "No, Edward, I don't want you to take me home. Jasper can you bring me home?"

The bastard had the nerve to say, "Of course darlin, I'll bring you home." I growled at him in warning to stop using those kinds of endearments when it came to my girlfriend.

Bella turned and walked towards the door and when she opened it and was about to walk out, I knew I had to stop her. "Wait, I don't want you to leave mad."

She turned back to me and I could see all the hurt in her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it right now. You made it quite clear how you feel about things."

I took a step towards her, but she held up her hands to stop me, "Bella, you don't understand."

She cut me off; she wouldn't even let me explain myself, "You're absolutely right. I don't understand and I don't want to try to understand you right now. Come on Jasper, I'm ready to go."

The tears began to flow down her face again and she tried to wipe them away, but her attempt was really futile. They walked out the door and I heard the car start and then leave. I sat on the couch and tried to figure out how I was going to fix this.

After what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes I pulled out my cell and dialed Bella's number. It rang twice when he said, "Hello."

"Jasper, what the hell? Put her on the phone."

"She doesn't want to talk to you." I clenched my fist, he was pissing me off and I think he knew it.

"Where is she?" I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry." He chuckled, "She's still alive."

"Jasper!" I had to stop myself from running out the door. I wanted to go to her, but he said she didn't want to talk to me. How could I fix something if she wouldn't talk to me?

"She's just upset with you. Give her time. Don't come here now, it will only upset her more."

"Then you get away from her and come home. I swear if you're not back here in..."

He cut me off, "Relax, I'm leaving now. I'll tell her you said goodnight." He didn't give me a chance to respond before he closed the phone.

I snapped my phone shut and threw it on the couch. I had enough with Jasper and I was going to take care of him as soon as he walked through that door. I started pacing frantically while I was waiting on him to come home.

I couldn't take it anymore, I flung opened the front door and was about to run to Bella's when he pulled up in the driveway. He climbed out of his car and arched a brow at me.

"Where have you been, Jasper?"

He smirked, "Where do you think I was Eddie?"

I growled, "You are going to stay away from her."

He narrowed his eyes, "Or what? Huh? What are you going to do if I don't stay away from her?"

He pushed past me and walked into the house. I turned around and followed him inside. I found him sitting on the couch and when I walked in he stared at me like he was waiting on something.

"I'm warning you, I want you to stay away from her."

"Really Eddie, you're warning me? I would love to know what you're going to do if I don't stay away from her, especially since you're not doing anything to her."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? It's quite simple; you're not doing anything with Bella. You're not giving her what she wants or what her body wants. I could always go back to her house and give her what she wants."

I had enough of his mouth. I lunged at him and I heard the couch break under our weight. He quickly threw me off and we both crouched down. "What's the matter Eddie? Are you afraid that I can give Bella what you can't?"

I growled and lunged for him again. I threw him to the ground and he jumped up and punched me in the jaw. I quickly threw him out the door and went after him. I didn't want to destroy the house.

He caught me around the throat and smirked, "I believe that I will have to pay your fiancé a visit and see just how I could help her."

I shoved him off of me and punched him in the jaw and he grabbed me and threw me down on the ground and pounced on me. We were rolling around and punching each other when I could hear his thoughts, but I didn't care. Carlisle's thoughts were in a panic because we were fighting. I threw Jasper off me and got into a crouch ready to attack again.

"Stop it!" Carlisle roared. We stopped mid-punch and looked up at Carlisle standing over us. He was pissed. He looked at us and disapprovingly shook his head. He glared at us and judging from his thoughts he was trying to calm down.

Jasper stood up and sent him a wave of tranquility. Carlisle closed his eyes and took an unnecessary breath to center himself.

"Carlisle?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

He waited a few moments until he was ready to speak without losing it. "You're brother comes home for help and this is how you accomplish it?" He pointed to the door and we walked in with out questioning him.

I looked at Jasper who was grinning from ear to ear. Jerk.

"Carlisle," I said. "He is tormenting Bella. Can't you smell her all over him?"

"Is this true Jasper?" He asked.

"No." He lied as he straightened out his shirt and ran his hand through his messy hair. "Edward and Bella had a fight and Bella asked me to take her home. She was in my car, so of course I smell like her."

"Edward, that sounds reasonable, but regardless of what Jasper has done fighting in the living room isn't the answer. He glanced at the broken couch. What would Esme say?"

I was shocked. Carlisle was taking his side. I glanced over in Jasper's direction and he was staring at me with that smug 'fuck you' look. I wished I could read his mind.

"I'm going to Bella's to make sure this animal didn't hurt her." I said.

"Fine, Edward. Please bring Bella over in the next few days so that I may visit with her." Carlisle said.

"Are you staying?" I asked.

"Just for a few days." He looked at Jasper. "Can we go up to my study? I'd like to speak with you."

I slammed the door on my way out. I didn't know how much more I was going to be able to take. Jasper was getting to me and what made it worse was Bella and I were having problems. We never had problems. I needed to fix that before Jasper walked in and took advantage of the situation. With his power he could easily manipulate Bella into doing something that she could regret. I would never let him hurt her like that. But, I still needed to know why for the second time today they smelled of one another.

**A/N: Okay, what did you think? If you press the review button and let us know what you think, we'll send you Darksper or Domsper which ever you prefer and we promise that he will have his wicked way with you. Jasper'sNaughtyGirls**


	5. Conflicting Desires

*****Thanks to all the naughty girls who responded to that last chapter! We were flattered!**

*****We still own nothing!**

**JPOV**

Edward stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. His frustration was bubbling over, and it might have been funny if Carlisle wasn't so upset.

"Guess I pissed him off, huh?" I said.

"Maybe you should work on that," he started up the steps. "Shall we?"

"Carlisle, it's really not necessary." I told him trying to find a way out of this conversation. "I think…"

He put his hand up to cut me off. "I'm not really requesting your presence." I could feel that he wasn't kidding.

I followed up the steps and into the study. He sat at his desk and I sat on the couch across from him. I didn't want to be there, but Carlisle wasn't giving me a choice. As much as I had changed over the past few months I still had an unexplained respect for him.

"Jasper," he sighed. "It's good to see you. I'm glad you decided to come back to us."

"Thanks Carlisle, but to be honest I'm not exactly sure why I have returned."

"Hmm…, well your eyes seem to be returning to their normal golden color."

"I promised Bella that I wouldn't feed from humans while I was in Forks."

"So, are you saying that you are just passing through?"

"I don't know." And, I really didn't. I hated being so confused and I didn't like the cause of my confusion.

"Is Edward right?" he asked. "Are you here for Bella?" I felt the despair in his voice because he knew that if I was here for her his perfect little family would be in trouble.

"Don't listen to Edward's ramblings. He's paranoid."

"If you say so I will accept that." He said, but I knew he didn't believe me. "Why don't we talk about you and what you have been up to these past few months?"

I chuckled. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I would." He wasn't going to give this up.

"Carlisle, you know that I've been living in Texas with Peter and Charlotte, and I have not been following your recommended diet."

"I see, and why is that do you suppose?"

"Come on, you're not a psychiatrist."

"Humor me."

"I attacked Bella and Alice gave up on me, so really what did I have to lose?" I was getting mad.

"Jasper, you had all of us. We would have stood by you."

"No, you would've stood by Edward and Bella. I screwed up big time and it was time for me to accept what I really was. I'm a predator, a vampire who feeds off of humans. I was never meant to live your life."

"I don't believe that. You just told me you were in the car alone with Bella. Obviously she trusts you and sees the redeeming quality within you."

Yes, and that was fucking disturbing in itself. Why would she of all people trust me? "You know Bella, always so forgiving."

"Jasper, I'd really like you to stay with us." He smiled and I felt his sincerity. "I have to go back to the university in a few days, but I was thinking that you could come with me. Esme would love to see you."

Leave Bella? No, I couldn't do that. I had to see how far I could take this. I needed to see how far she would let me take this. "Carlisle, I just got settled here and I know that Edward and Bella aren't planning on joining you until she graduates, so maybe I'll just stay until then and I'll decide where I will go."

"I want you with us Jasper. You are a part of this coven." I felt his love and concern, but then I felt the shame set in.

"Why are you ashamed?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to know why.

"I'm sorry that we didn't track you down. I never should have let you leave that night."

"Why did you?" I always thought I didn't care, but deep down I did. They were my family and I needed them.

"I have no excuse. You and Alice were fighting after you tried to attack Bella and then you stormed out. I thought you would come back in a few days, but then Alice saw you in Texas, so I decided to let you come back when you were ready." He shook his head. "I was wrong. I should have gone after you and then maybe…"

I cut him off. "This is not your fault. I would have stayed in Texas either way."

"Jasper, I don't believe that's what you wanted because you wouldn't have been able to switch back to my way of life so quickly if human blood was really what you wanted."

It wasn't the human blood I was after; it was Bella. "It's in the past now, and I'd like to stay here."

"This is your home and you will always be welcomed here, but you can not instigate Edward."

"He isn't going to turn her, is he?"

"Is that what they're fighting about?"

"Bella is extremely frustrated and confused. She loves him and wants to trust him, but how can she? He promises one thing, but is feeling something else. He is conflicted about ending her human life. I don't think he can do it."

"That's between the two of them, but I will have a talk with him before I return to Alaska. I will make him understand that it isn't right to make her think that she is going to become one of us if that's not what he intends to do."

She could still become one of us. I could do it, but would she want that? If I did it she would be spending eternity with me; there was no way I was going to make her one of us for him.

**BPOV**

I stepped into the hot steamy shower and tried to relax myself. What was going on with me? How could I let Jasper kiss me like that and touch me in that way? He may have manipulated me into that kiss, but when he pulled away I found myself wanting more. I wanted his hands and mouth to explore my body and I wanted him to touch me in ways that no one else ever had. Stop it, Bella! This is wrong on so many levels. I had Edward and I loved him with all of my heart. I was just confused because Edward and I had a fight and Jasper was here touching me and telling me things that I wanted to hear. He treated me the way I wanted to be treated. He didn't act like I was going to break if he kissed me too hard and he certainly wasn't afraid of hurting me. He took what he wanted and I liked that. He was doing to me what I needed Edward to do. Shit! I was in trouble.

Jasper was no Edward. He was the complete opposite, but I had never noticed that before. He was dark and mysterious and most importantly he needed my help. I couldn't think of him so inappropriately anymore. I already had my own vampire; and really, wasn't one controlling, brooding vampire enough?

I stayed in the shower for a few more minutes trying to rid my body of Jasper's scent, but he continued to dominate my thoughts. My mind kept wandering back to when he placed his lips on my heart. I wanted his mouth to move to my nipple … Stop it! This had to stop. Jasper would know what I was feeling, but I guess that wasn't nearly as bad as Edward knowing what I was thinking. I needed to focus. I would be graduating in a few months and then Edward and I would marry and he could turn me. That's the way we planned it and that's what was going to happen. Jasper was a complication I didn't need, but somehow that complication was turning into something I wanted.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked back to my bedroom. I planned to go to bed early and try to clear my mind. In the morning I would go and see Edward so that we could calmly discuss our future. I jumped as I walked into my room and spotted him. He was sitting on my bed just staring at me with lust in his eyes.

"Edward, I don't want to fight anymore." He never entered my room when he knew I was in the shower. He always waited outside the window until I was fully dressed before he dared to come in.

**EPOV**

I took off running to Bella's house. I had to get over there and fix this, whatever this was, between us. I didn't want to fight with her anymore. I reached her house and quickly scaled the wall and climbed through her window. She was in the shower, so I decided to sit on her bed instead of waiting outside like I usually did.

As I was sitting on her bed, all I could think about was how I was going to fix things with Bella. I ran my hand through my hair when I heard the shower turn off. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something to say besides I'm sorry. I knew she wanted to hear more than that and she deserved more than that.

I opened my eyes when she opened her door. I turned to look at her and she was standing there in a towel. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was beautiful and she was mine. I stood up and walked towards her. I stopped right in front of her and ran my hands up and down her arms.

She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, "Edward, I don't want to fight anymore."

I was staring at her lips, "Me either, Bella." I leaned forward and pressed mine to hers. She tasted so good. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me and began walking backwards. I moved my lips to her neck and began trailing kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone.

I turned her and laid her down gently and moved to lie above her. I held my weight with my arms and continued to kiss her. My inner self kept repeating what Jasper said to me, 'Are you afraid that I can give Bella what you can't?' I squeezed my eyes closed and forced my inner voice to shut up.

I could give her what she wanted and I would prove Jasper wrong. I rose up and held myself with one arm and hooked the other hand in her towel and pulled. The towel fell open and I let my eyes roam over her body. She was so sexy and I couldn't believe that I never saw her like this before. I pressed my lips to her and let my free hand roam over her body.

She moaned into my mouth and that spurred me on. I continued to caress her body and kiss her. I kissed down her neck and continued my journey until I found her breasts. I looked up at her and she smiled. I licked and sucked on her nipples and she arched her back into me.

I was enjoying doing this for her, but I noticed that the only thing that kept me going was imagining Jasper doing this to her. I couldn't let him take her from me. What if she left me for him because I couldn't give her any kind of release? I shook my head and ran my hand down her soft, smooth, lean stomach until I found her hot, wet center waiting just for me.

I rubbed my finger over her clit and she cried out, "Edward!" I smiled against her breasts and slid my finger further into her opening. She gasped but I continued to move my finger in and out of her slowly. She trailed her hands down my chest and unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off my shoulders.

She let her hands slide further down my stomach and stopped at the button on my jeans. I kept thinking about the fact that I needed to do this or I might lose her. I closed my eyes as she unbuttoned my jeans with shaky hands. She finished with the button and slid her hand into my jeans and boxers. When her hand grasped my cock, I freaked. I jumped up and moved to the window.

She began crying so I walked back towards her. "No, Edward. Get Out!"

I took another step towards her, "Bella, please let me explain."

She shook her head, "No, that's it. You have rejected me for the last time. Now get out."

Oh god, what did I do? "Bella, please, don't do this. Let me explain, let me fix this."

"You can't fix this Edward. Not anymore. Now go, I don't want to talk to you or look at you right now. You can't come back here until you figure out just how long it's going to be before you get over this 'get Bella hot, shoot her down' thing that you keep doing. When you decide that you're not going to do this to me anymore, then I'll talk to you."

The tears were steadily falling and when she was finished, she pulled her towel roughly around her body and turned away from me and began sobbing loudly. I tried to walk towards her again, but I heard her mutter, "Why doesn't he want me? What am I doing wrong?"

It broke my cold unbeating heart, "I'm sorry Bella. You didn't do anything wrong and I do want you. All of you." I turned and jumped out the window and took off running home. I needed to talk to Carlisle. I had to make things right with my fiancé and I had to find a way to stop getting her hot just to shoot her down.

I would not do that to her anymore and I just needed Carlisle to tell me what I needed to do. Once I spoke to him, I could go back to Bella and fix this with her and make her happy once again. I would make her happy and I would not allow Jasper to come between us. I ran up the stairs and flung open the front door.

"Carlisle, I need to speak to you."

I heard in his thoughts, 'I'm in my study Edward. Come on up.' I shut the front door and ran upstairs and into his study. I closed the door behind me and went to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

**BPOV**

He jumped out of the window and quickly disappeared into the night. I walked over to it and slammed it shut. If it was closed he would know that he wasn't welcome to come back tonight. I didn't understand his logic. If he loved me as much as he said he did shouldn't he be willing to try and make love to me? Why didn't he want me as much as I wanted him? I couldn't take much more rejection especially from the man who claimed to love me and wanted to spend eternity with me. He wanted me to have as many human experiences as possible, but he wasn't willing to let me have the most important one to me. I wanted to have that physical connection with him; to be able to express my love for him in the deepest way.

I collapsed onto the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. The tears wouldn't stop coming and I wouldn't fight them. I would feel every bit of pain that Edward had inflicted on me and I would let it all out. And then I would start to take control of my own life. I wouldn't let Edward do this to me anymore. He was going to have to make up his mind and stop letting me down. I would get what I wanted one way or another.

*****Oh, Bella…be careful what you wish for!**


	6. Release

*****Thanks to all of you who are reading, responding and adding us to your alerts. You are really getting our creative juices flowing with this one.**

*****We own nothing not even hot, dark, dominant Jasper who does make an appearance in this chapter…**

EPOV

As I was sitting in front of Carlisle, I was trying to figure out just how I was going to explain to him what it was that I needed to speak with him about. He must have noticed my struggle because he leaned forward in his seat and rested his hands on his desk.

"What's wrong Edward? I can see that you are bothered by something son. What happened? I thought you were with Bella."

I turned away from him, "I was with Bella."

"Okay, so did you two have a fight?"

I nodded, "Yeah we had a fight alright. I messed up big time and I don't know how I'm going to fix things with her this time."

"Son, I can't help if you don't tell me what happened." _I wish he would just tell me what happened, so I could help him. I hate seeing him like this._

I turned to face him and took a deep unnecessary breath, "So I was at Bella's house and we started kissing and well I sort of umm, well she only had a towel on and I took the towel off of her and I was touching her and I…"

Thank god he decided to interrupt me because I was surly making a fool of myself. "Edward did you and Bella have sex?"

"No."

_Okay so they didn't have sex, what was he trying to tell me? I looked at him for a moment, when it dawned on me. _"Did you and Bella explore each others' bodies?"

He can't even say what we did not even in his own thoughts. How am I supposed to tell him what we did? How am I supposed to tell him what I did? "I guess that's one way of looking at it."

"What do you mean that's one of looking at it? What exactly happened between you two?"

Ugh, he was going to make me tell him. I sighed, "After I took the towel off, I was kissing her and rubbing her breasts and then I let my hand travel further down and I pushed a finger inside of her and it was great and then she unbuttoned my pants and her hand touched me and I freaked. I jumped up and she started crying and told me to get out."

_Oh god, it's worse than I thought. How am I supposed to help him fix this? _"Edward, I know that you love her. You have to decide what you want. If you want to be with her intimately, than you need to stop running from her; if not then you need to stop leading her on."

"I do want her intimately. I don't know why it is so hard. I feel like I lose focus and I'm so scared I'm going to hurt her. I couldn't live with myself if I was to hurt her."

"That's where you're messing up; you're already hurting her. Look at it from her point of view, if she got you all hot and bothered and then changed her mind, how would you feel?"

I thought about what he said for a moment. How would I feel if Bella did to me what I did to her tonight? The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. I know what I would be feeling if she did that to me. I would feel like she didn't want me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I would feel rejected."

He nodded, "You can't keep doing this to her Edward. Eventually, you're going to lose her. All you are doing is pushing her further away."

"I can't her lose her, Carlisle. Tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this."

"She obviously wants you to make love to her. I think that's where you need to start. Are you planning on changing her?"

"She wants me to change her."

"That's not exactly what I asked you." _Does he not want to change her? If he doesn't want to change her, I hope he told her. She'll be devastated. I wouldn't doubt it if she came to me and asked me to do it._

"I can't and I won't end her life, and you won't either, so get it out of your head."

He sighed, "You're living your life and you would be so much happier if you had Bella by your side for all eternity."

"I can't damn her to this life. Why can't you understand that?"

"You want me to understand that? I understand that better then you, but for once consider what she wants and not just yourself."

"You want me to turn her?" I couldn't be hearing him right, could I?

"Yes, I want you to turn her. Think about what your decision will do to her. If you tell her that you aren't going to change her, she will be heartbroken."

"She may be heartbroken, but she would be alive." Why didn't he get this?

"Edward," he looked very serious. "You need to tell her it's over. As much as that will devastate her, it will be better for her in the long run. Trust me."

I nodded and stood up, "I need time to think. I'm going for a hunt; I'll be back later." I didn't wait for him to respond, I ran out of his study and down the stairs. I flung open the door and took off running into the forest.

I ran and ran and ran until I didn't feel like running anymore. I leaned against a tree and slid down until I was on the forest floor. I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes. If I didn't change her, I was going to lose her; could Carlisle be right?

I knew that he was right, just like he was right about me being intimate with Bella. I couldn't push her away. I needed her. I loved her. I had to have her and I would do anything in my power to keep her. I pushed those thoughts aside and stood back up to go for a hunt. I took off running and just as I was about to take down a buck, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and looked at the screen. What would Alice be calling me for right now?

"Hello, Alice."

"Edward, what's going on?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't see a future for you and Bella anymore. What have you done?"

"Nothing," Could my conversation with Carlisle have changed my course with Bella? "I mean I have been conflicted, and we had a fight, but I still love her."

"Whatever is happening in Forks right now has caused your future with Bella to completely disappear. So, I suggest whatever it is you changed, you need to change it back if you are still planning to spend eternity with her."

"But, Alice I was just trying to…" Wait, maybe it wasn't me at all that changed our future. I growled into the phone.

**JPOV**

I climbed up to her window and peered in. She was balled up on the bed sobbing uncontrollably. I could feel her sadness and desperation, but the most overwhelming emotion I was getting from her was rejection. Edward had done it again. What was wrong with him? He had this amazingly beautiful woman who not only loved him, but desired him and he couldn't fulfill her most basic needs. I didn't like seeing her sad and unfulfilled; it was time I did something about this situation.

I opened the window and quietly slipped inside although it wasn't as if she was going to hear me over all of that crying. She was curled up in nothing but a towel; her hair was all over the place and her eyes were swollen, but still she was the most exquisite creature that I had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. I kneeled down by her face and gently ran my fingers through her tangled locks.

She jumped up and I felt her fear. She stared into my eyes as the shock washed across her face. "Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"I sensed you needed me. I'm here to give you exactly what you want." I sat on the bed next to her and she pulled her towel closer to her body. She really didn't need to bother because I intended to have the offending piece of material off of her within a few minutes.

"You have to go." She said.

"Ah, no, I don't think so." I said as I ran my finger down her arm.

"I can't do this with you." She explained. "Whatever you're doing to me has to stop."

"I haven't done anything yet and from what I can tell neither have you. I can fix that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, sugar, I can smell the arousal in this room."

A disgusted look crossed her face.

"But you know what I don't smell?" I asked as she looked at me curious for an answer. "Release."

"You're vile. Edward would never speak to me that way." I felt her desire beginning to build. She liked when I talked dirty.

"Maybe that's your problem. I think you like that kind of talk."

"No." she protested but I didn't sense that she wanted me to leave anymore.

I inched closer to her lips. "You know what else you're going to like?" I asked as I brushed my lips against hers. "Wrapping your tight pussy around my hard cock."

She moved away but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to my lips. She tasted of Edward but I couldn't bring myself to care. This time when we kissed she didn't struggle and I didn't need to manipulate her emotions. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her even closer to my lips. I forced my tongue in her mouth and as I expected she let me have total control. Good girl. I pulled away so that she could breathe.

"Jasper, I…" She couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Do you want this Bella?" I asked as I pushed her down on the bed and straddled her. "I'm not going to force you, ever." She needed to understand that the choice would be hers.

I lowered myself to her face. "All you have to do is tell me to stop." I licked her bottom lip. "I don't hear anything." I whispered as I began sucking on her earlobe. She whimpered but still didn't tell me to stop. I could smell her arousal beginning to pool between her legs. I put my tongue in her ear and swirled it around as I gently blew my cool breath on her skin. She shivered. "I still don't hear anything." I moved away from her ear and grabbed a fistful of her hair forcing her to look into my black eyes. Her desire matched mine. "Well? Am I staying?"

"Yes."

I yanked her hair. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want you to stay."

I brought my lips to hers again and kissed her harder than the other times. She moaned into my mouth and I felt her submission. She would do anything I asked, but I would take it slow. She couldn't handle everything at once although my first instinct was to plunge hard and deep I knew I had to have patience with this willing little girl. It wasn't like with the other humans back in Texas, no, with them it didn't matter if I hurt them they were going to die anyway, but not Bella. She would be mine forever.

I pulled away and placed her wrist to my mouth. She gasped, but I smirked. "No, darlin', I'm not going to bite you. I have other plans for your body." I glanced down at his ring on her finger; that couldn't stay. I slid it off and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. "I will not be reminded that you belong to another when we are together."

She simply nodded. She didn't want to be reminded either. I opened her towel to reveal her incredible body to me. It was perfect. I had to get my mouth all over her. I wanted to taste her. I felt her embarrassment creep in as she looked away from me. I took her chin in my hand and forced her to look into my eyes. I sent her a wave of confidence.

She smiled at me and I felt her gratitude. "You are beautiful and I'm going to show you just how much I want you. There's no reason to be afraid or embarrassed. Tonight I'll get acquainted with your body and bring you nothing but pleasure."

"Jasper, I've never…" I could feel her embarrassment settle in as the color of her cheeks turned red. "Edward and I don't…"

"I know that the two of you have never had sex. Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Didn't she realize that made her all the more appealing to me? She could be mine in every sense of the word. I started placing soft, open mouthed kisses down her neck as I let my hand explore her stomach and hips. I slowly moved it down her thigh and rested my hand between her legs. Her body quivered under my touch.

She was breathing heavy and the scent of her arousal was making me crazy. A low growled escaped my chest as I let my mouth trail down her body. I stopped to take one of those fantastic breasts into my mouth. I took her taut nipple between my teeth as I pressed my tongue against it. Bella seemed to like the pressure because she twisted her fingers into my hair as she pushed me closer to her. I felt her need for me increase as she arched her back. I moved to the other nipple and repeated my actions. While my mouth kept busy I slide my hand down her stomach and across her hot, wet center.

My cock twitched inside my pants when she moaned, "Jasper." I knew the chief wasn't here so I could make her scream my name if I wanted. I licked my way down her stomach and over her belly button. Her skin was so warm and I liked the way it felt against my cold tongue. So many places to taste, but I knew where I wanted to be. I spread her legs open and she tensed as I grazed my teeth against her inner thigh.

"Nothing but pleasure, Bella." I reminded her. I swiped my tongue just at her entrance, but she tried to close her legs. I deliberately pushed them a part this time and held them firmly in place; I was sure she would have bruises. I was in control and I wanted to taste her. I dipped my tongue a bit further into her dripping wet sex and felt pure bliss. The taste was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was better than any blood; human or otherwise that had ever past my lips. I could feast on her for hours lapping up every drop of juice she gave to me, but tonight was about testing limits; seeing how her body responded. I noticed as I was teasing her with my mouth her apprehensions about oral sex seemed to disappear. She was more relaxed and seemed to be enjoying it. I lingered between her legs for a few seconds longer before dragging myself back to her lips.

"Bella," I whispered. "Your pussy is so sweet. I could lick you all night." I kissed her so that she could taste her fresh arousal on my tongue. Her desire spiked. I smiled at my dirty little girl. She started to squirm underneath me and I could tell she was in desperate need of a release, but I hadn't made up my mind if I was going to give her one tonight; I wanted to leave her wanting more. My own erection was becoming extremely painful, but I could deal with that. That fact that she was writhing completely naked underneath of me was worth it all, even if I didn't cum tonight.

"Have I given you enough tonight?" I asked. She looked at me with desperate eyes and I could feel how frustrated she was. I smirked at her. "Patience, my innocent girl."

She arched her back and thrust her pelvis into my cock. "Oh, Bella, be careful, sugar, or I might not be able to control myself."

"I don't want you to control yourself. I'm tired of being brought to the brink and never…" She looked away, but I felt her hesitation.

I laughed.

She looked back and me and I noticed her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I can't take it anymore. Why don't you want me either?"

"What?" Was she out of her fucking mind? If she only knew how many ways I wanted her, and not just physically; I wanted her emotionally, too. I wanted to make her mine for eternity, but I just wasn't worthy of her. Now she was crying. "Bella, don't cry. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to finish what you started. I want to know what it feels like to finish." She was embarrassed, but I got what she was trying to tell me.

"Is that what you were saying earlier?" Was it possible that my idiot brother never gave this girl a release? "You've never had an orgasm?" It was hard to shock me because in my long existence I had seen and heard a lot of shit, but this blew me away.

She was ashamed of her admission, but I didn't want her to feel shame or embarrassment. I only wanted to give her what she wanted. I attacked her lips and eagerly explored her mouth. I wished that she didn't need to breathe because I never wanted to separate from her.

She was frantic with need as I slide a finger inside her tight core and began to thrust in and out. Once I felt she was ready I slipped another finger inside of her and picked up the pace. She moaned out my name as she grabbed my bicep. Oh, how I wanted her little hand wrapped around my cock right now, but I knew we would get to that at another time. She began to thrust her hips in rhythm with my fingers and I could feel her orgasm beginning to rise from deep within her. She started to move my arm so that I would pick up the pace. I smiled but gave her what she wanted.

"That's right my sweet girl you cum for me. You remember who you belong to now."

"Jasper…" She moaned as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Who do you belong to Bella?"

"You! Oh…I'm…" She let go all over my fingers as she shuddered over and over again. It took her a few minutes to come down and get her breathing back to normal. I gently rolled off of her and pulled her into my chest. I could feel how much calmer and less frustrated she was. I felt a certain satisfaction come over me knowing that I had done that for her.

"Are you okay, sugar?"

"Hmm…I'm better than okay." She smiled. "But what about you?"

"I'm fine." I knew what she was asking, but we weren't ready for that. "Tonight was about you."

"I'd like to put my sweats on, if that's okay."

She was asking my permission; I liked that. "I'll get them." I was back within a second with her tank top and shorts. She quickly put them on and got under the covers. I leaned against the wall as I watched her get settled.

She looked up at me and I knew she wanted to ask me something. "You may speak, Bella."

"I was just wondering if you would…" She trailed off. I would do anything she asked. I only wished I could tell her that.

"What Bella?" I was getting impatient and I didn't want to turn into that bastard again.

"Could you please stay until I fall asleep?" She bit her bottom lip and really how could I resist that?

I walked toward her and sat down next to her. "I can help you sleep. Would you like that?"

She nodded and I could feel her relief. I pushed the hair from her eyes and sent her a lethargic vibe. "Jasper…"

"Yes, darlin'?" I knew what I wanted her to tell me, but I knew she could never love someone as hideous as me.

"Thank you for tonight," she said before she drifted off.

It was truly my pleasure. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I stayed a few minutes longer, but before I left I pulled the covers up and tucked her in. I looked at my sleeping angel one last time before I jumped out of the window and ran into the night. I needed to think. What had I done?

I made my way to the stream just by the house. I dove into it to rid myself of Bella's scent. I didn't have the energy to deal with both Carlisle and Edward tonight. As I swam up and down the channel I tried to clear my mind, but my thoughts kept wandering back to Texas. I headed there the night I tried to attack Bella, and I was there for a few days before meeting up with Peter, but I had no recollection of what I did those first few days.

I got glimpses of the forest and hunting, but it's as if I was watching someone else. I saw a shadowy figure coming toward me, but I couldn't make out a face. I didn't struggle or run, so I must not have felt threatened. I couldn't pick up any emotions or even a scent coming from this dark figure. I swam up to the surface of the stream, and as quickly as that flashback came to me, it was gone.

What the fuck? I was a vampire and I shouldn't be losing chunks of time. The strange thing was I hadn't even realized that I was in Texas for a few days before finding Peter and Charlotte until just now. I couldn't shake the feeling that something happened to me there, but what?

*****Hmm… could there be an explanation for our Darkster?**


	7. Something's Wrong

**EPOV**

As I growled into the phone I suddenly realized that it wasn't my confusion or apprehension over turning Bella that had changed our future.

"Edward? What's wrong," Alice asked.

"What do you see in Jasper's future?" I asked.

"Jasper? I haven't seen a vision of him in months."

"What?" You mean that you didn't know he was here in Forks?"

She paused and I knew she was shocked. "I had no idea. How is he?"

"Not well, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"He's different, Alice, not at all the Jasper we knew and loved. Something has changed him. He's darker; volatile even, and he has a rather disturbing obsession with Bella."

"You've read that in his thoughts?" She asked because I knew she didn't believe he could want Bella.

"No, he seems to be immune to my gift as well."

"You can't hear his thoughts?"

"No and you can't see him, so we have a huge problem on our hands. His behavior is unpredictable, and now that you can't see Bella's future with me I'm afraid he'll hurt her."

"No, he would never hurt her. I don't care how dark he is."

"Alice, you haven't seen him; the things he says and the way he acts. It's as if something has replaced him and don't tell me he would never hurt her. Wasn't he the one who tried to attack her over a paper cut?'

"I know." She quietly said.

"When was the last time you had a vision of him?"

"I saw him go to Texas the night we fought."

"And didn't you think it was strange that you never saw him after that?" I asked.

"No, Edward, I was upset that I had lost the love of my life, and I was dealing with so many emotions, so when I couldn't see him anymore I welcomed it."

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm being insensitive."

"No, it's okay, but can you help him?"

"He doesn't want my help. He is very angry with me and picks a fight with me whenever we're together. He taunts me about Bella constantly."

"I'm coming home," she said. "I'll get through to him."

"No, Alice," I couldn't stand for her to see him this way. She would be devastated. "I'll take care of this."

"How?"

"I think I need to start in Texas."

I ran home to freshen up for school, and then I planned to go pick Bella up. I was sure she wouldn't want me there, but I couldn't stay away from her.

As I walked back out to my car I saw Jasper walking in from the woods. He was soaking wet and smelled of the stream.

"What?" He asked. "I went for a swim."

"In your clothes?"

"What's the difference? It's not like we get cold." He said defensively.

"You son of a bitch! You were with her, and you tried to wash her scent off before coming home."

He smirked at me and I knew I was right. I cracked him in the jaw with my fist, but he only laughed.

"I told you to stay away from her."

"Oh, Edward, I wouldn't have had to step in if you could have finished what you started. How could you leave poor unfulfilled Bella that way in nothing but that little pink towel?"

"What?" Could Bella have told him what happened between the two of us?

"Don't feel shocked brother. What did you think was going to happen if you kept leaving her all worked up like that? She was practically begging me for it."

I went to swing at him again, but this time he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the car. "That first hit was a freebie, but I'm not going to stand here and let you keep swinging at me. Back the fuck off before I lose my patience."

"What did you do to her?" I walked back over to him and got in his face. "You must have manipulated her."

He laughed. "Trust me; I didn't have to manipulate her emotions. She was all too willing to let me…"

"Jasper!" Carlisle came outside. "That's quite enough." He looked Jasper over. "Why are you all wet?"

"Because he was with Bella and he tried to wash her scent off of his filthy body." I said.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "You're such a drama queen."

"Is this true?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I was with her."

I growled and wanted to lunge for his throat.

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"I didn't do anything to her." He smiled as if he was remembering something. "But, it's not me who seems to be upsetting her." He shot me a disgusted look.

"Stay out of this," I told him. "We don't need your help. You're just confusing her."

"I released so many things form her last night," he smiled. "But confusion wasn't one of them."

"You're sickening. If you violated her in any way I'll kill you with my own hands."

"I'd like to see you fucking try." He growled.

"Jasper," Carlisle yelled. "If you don't stop this you are coming back to Alaska with me." Then he spoke for me, _Edward this isn't entirely his fault either. You and Bella are accountable too._

I looked at him, but I couldn't argue. I left her wanting more last night, and if he did come in and offer she would be responsible for her actions; as long as he didn't manipulate her.

"Carlisle, I'm not a child and I'm not going to Alaska. If I'm no longer welcome here I'll find some place else to stay."

"No Jasper," he sighed. "This is the Cullen's home and you are still a Cullen. Whatever is going on with you, I will find a way to fix it."

"Who says I want to be fixed?" He asked as he walked past Carlisle and into the house. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower."

"Carlisle, can you see there's something wrong with him?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what. When I spoke to him alone I saw traces of the old Jasper, but whatever turned him into this Jasper is very strong."

"Alice has no visions of him."

"Hmm…that's disturbing."

"I'm going to take a trip to Texas to see what I can figure out, but I'm not sure that I should leave Bella here alone with him."

"Explain to her what we think is wrong. She wants to help him so she'll understand."

"She's not very happy with me, so I'm not sure she'll listen."

"Remember what we talked about last night. If you're not willing to make a future with her then you have to let her go."

"And what? Hand her over to Jasper?"

"That's not what I'm saying, but you can't go over there and tell her what to do."

"I'm trying to protect her."

"Edward, she doesn't want that from you."

"Fine," I said as I got into the car. "Can you try to research this from your end?"

"Yes, I've already started running different scenarios of what could have happened, but Edward you need to be careful in Texas. We don't know what we are dealing with."

"I intend to find out." As I got into the car I glanced up at the house and saw Jasper staring at us with that incredibly devious smirk on his face. He was plotting something that was abundantly clear.

I sat at the kitchen table in Bella's house waiting for her to come downstairs. After the incident last night I didn't think it was appropriate for me to climb through her window. She was running late, but I knew she would stop in the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. She came rushing in.

"Bella," I said.

"Crap, Edward, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Charlie let me in on his way in from work and then he went to bed."

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here." She said as she grabbed a pop tart.

She was angry with me. "Bella, I'm sorry about last night, but there's something else we need to discuss."

"Something more important than us not having sex when I know you clearly wanted to."

I sighed. "Bella, love, of course I wanted to." I stood up and walked over to her, but she backed away. "I love you and I do want you, but you have to understand that I have some issues to work out and you have to give me time to get through them."

She closed her eyes and I hoped with all of my heart that she didn't let Jasper get there first. "Edward, I need some space."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm really confused right now. I love you so much, but I don't think that you are as committed to our future as I am."

I glanced down at her hand and as soon as I made eye contact with her bare finger she gasped. "Edward, I…"

"Took my mother's ring off. Why Bella?"

"No, it's on my nightstand. I just forgot to put it back on. I was just very upset when you left last night."

"And did Jasper help you with that?" I felt sick and that shouldn't have been possible.

"What?" She panicked.

"I know he was here, but you have to stay away from him."

"No, why?"

"There is something wrong with him, he's not stable."

"Not stable?" She asked. "He might be the only stable one out of all of you."

"Come on Bella, you don't mean that; even Carlisle thinks that there may be a problem. Bella please listen to me…"

"No, you never listen to me." She was frantic.

"Stop trying to get back at me for last night by disobeying me about Jasper."

"Disobeying you? Excuse me, but my father's upstairs, I don't need you, too."

"Bella, I'm trying to tell you that this is not the Jasper that we once knew."

"I know that and that's why I'm trying to help him."

"By doing what?" I balled my fists at my side. The thought of him touching her made me furious.

"Stop it! I don't want to fight about Jasper." She cried. "I just want to go to school."

"I'll take you and then I'm headed to Texas." I didn't want to leave her, but I had to find out what was wrong with Jasper, he was my brother and I owed him that much. Plus, I also needed to find out if we were dealing with something much darker than we thought, so that I could stop Bella from making a huge mistake.

"What do you think you'll find in Texas?"

"I don't know but I need to go check it out. Promise me that you will stay away from him while I'm not here. If he comes here you call Charlie."

"He won't hurt me." She seemed so sure.

"Bella please." I said as I took her hand. "Do this for me."

"When are you coming back?"

"In a few days, so will you consider that the space that you need?" I pulled her to me.

"Yes." She looked down.

I tilted her chin up and placed my lips on hers. I felt a sudden surge of electricity course through my body, and for the first time since we had been together I realized that there was a very good possibility that I could lose her. "I love you."

"I love you, too" She kissed me back. "I only wish you knew how much."

I dropped her off at school and then went back and put her truck in the parking lot, so that she would have a way home. Carlisle was headed back to Alaska with the promise that he would continue to research what could have happened to Jasper, but we really were going into this having no idea what we were up against. I thought that I would start with Peter and Charlotte so I headed for the airport and took the first flight out. I knew there was no reason for Peter to want to help me, but he would do anything for Jasper, that I was certain of.

I closed my eyes and thought of my perfect Bella. I knew that I had failed her in these last few weeks and I wanted to make it up to her, but I just didn't know how I was going to do that. I was still uncertain about our future. Selfishly, I wanted her for eternity, but how could I end her life? I also wanted to make love to her, but her safety was my number one concern and I had to figure out how I could do that without losing control and killing her, or worse; draining her in the process.

JPOV

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be able to be alone with Bella. Edward left to go to Texas. I wondered what he thought he was going to find. Actually I didn't really care what he thought he would find. All I cared about was that I'd have her all to myself.

Carlisle and Edward thought they could help me, well let them try. Now what would I do with Bella? Hmm, well let me see. There was Eddie boys' piano bench. That sounded like fun. And then there was his leather couch, the kitchen table, the bar, and sofa in the living room. Oh yes, I would be enjoying Isabella while he is gone. I guess I was going to have to go get her from school. I might as well get started with her as soon as I could.

My dick was painfully hard just thinking of all the places that I was going to take that tight pussy of hers. Fuck, how long before I was able to go get her? Looking at the clock, I realized I still had a few hours before I could go get her. I hadn't spoken to her or seen her since that night at her house. I decided that I would go hunting while I was waiting. I walked downstairs and was soon joined by Carlisle.

He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. It took a lot of self control to not shake him off. "I'll be in touch son, call me if you need anything and I'll come back."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes or laughing at him. I simply nodded because if I opened my mouth something sarcastic would probably come out. He smiled and turned towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door, he turned back to face me. "Oh and Jasper, please don't do anything to Bella that will upset Edward."

That just pissed me off, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean Carlisle?"

"I think you know what it means Jasper."

"Oh really, what is it that you think I'm going to do to Bella?"

"Jasper, I don't know what is going on with you and Bella, but whatever it is, you need to back off. She is with Edward, not you and you can't keep involving yourself with her. She is not single."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. You do realize that Bella is perfectly capable of deciding what she does with me, don't you?"

"Do you realize that she is your brothers' fiancée?"

I was really pissing him off. Good, because he was really pissing me off. "What pisses you off more, the fact that I could have her or that you can't?"

That hit a nerve; he was seething with his anger now. I smirked. "You're not yourself and because of that I will ignore what you just said. But if you ever speak of Bella like that again in front of me…"

I cut him off, "You'll what? You need to go before things get really ugly around here. I do not have to explain myself to you."

"That's where you are wrong. You are my son and this is my house. What you do is my business and I will not let you hurt Edward or Bella. Now, I want you to listen to me. Stay away from her, she is not yours, nor will she ever be. I'll call you in a few days."

And with that he flung the door open and stalked out. He was fucking pissed and I really didn't care. Like I was going to stay away from Bella just because he told me to. Please, what was he going to do? He's not even going to be here.

I waited until I could no longer hear his car before I took off through the door and ran into the woods. I found a few deer that I quickly drained and then disposed of the carcasses. I ran back to the house and took a shower to get cleaned up before it was time to get my Bella.

My Bella, I did love the sound of that. I suppose she would need some food since she would be here all weekend long. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets to find that they were completely full of food and after opening the refrigerator and the freezer, I found that those were also full of food for her, too.

I grabbed the keys to Edward's Vanquish and went out into the garage. He would be pissed, but oh well. Who cares? Not me. I climbed in and quickly made my way to the school to get her. I was sitting in the parking lot for nearly an hour when the bell finally rang signally the end of the school day. I opened the door and stood next to the car so she would see me.

As soon as she walked outside, her eyes fell on me. She talked to the girl next to her and then finally made her way to me. She stared at me for a moment and her curiosity was clearly getting the best of her. I decided to influence her. "Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"You don't get to ask questions right now, but I know you're excited to see me. Get in." I was very interested in starting our weekend together. I just hoped she was ready for all that I was going to give her.

**BPOV**

Edward had left for Texas a few days ago and while I had missed him I actually welcomed the alone time. I loved him; truly I did, but I just couldn't take his back and forth anymore. He wanted me as much as I did him; I could feel that, but his constant stopping was pushing me further away from him.

I hadn't seen Jasper since that night in my bedroom, and to be honest I think that was for the best. What we had done, well what I let him do to me was wrong. He was Edward's brother and he was going through some pretty serious stuff. I should have told him to leave before things got so far, but I didn't want him to stop. I was so keyed up from Edward and I had felt so rejected that when Jasper started touching me and talking to me that way I lost control. I liked it and that scared me. If I thought Edward was controlling he had nothing on Jasper, but when Jasper did it I seemed to get off on it. Apparently I liked to be dominated in the bedroom, and Edward didn't get that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a couple of girls lusting after a hot guy in an expensive car.

"He graduated from here last year." One said.

"Who is he?" Another asked.

I really wasn't paying attention as I pretended to read my book.

"Oh my god, he's hot." I looked up to see what all the fuss was about and I froze. He was leaning against his car dressed in the sexiest pair of jeans I had ever seen and his shirt was so tight that it showed off every muscle in his shoulders, arms and chest. His feet were crossed at his ankles and I couldn't help but gawk at the black cowboy boots. Then I realized he had the Vanquish. Edward was going to freak.

"Bella," Angela whispered. "Isn't that Edward's brother?"

"Uh, huh." I said.

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

I only wished I knew. He stared at me and I knew he wanted me to come to the car. I wouldn't keep him waiting. "Since Edward's out of town I guess he's just checking up on me." I said.

As I walked over to him I heard someone say, "Edward's not enough for her? Lucky bitch."

I focused on getting to the car without tripping and falling on my face. I casually walked over to him and said, "Jasper, what are you doing here?" I instantly felt calm.

"You don't get to ask questions right now, but I know you're excited to see me." He opened the door and said. "Get in."

My head was screaming no as I remembered what Edward had told me. I wasn't supposed to be alone with him, but god did I want to be. I looked into his eyes and felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"If I say please will you come with me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Please get in the car." He smirked at me and I just about came undone. By the time I climbed in and buckled my seat belt Jasper was already racing out of the parking lot. I glanced down at my feet and noticed bags of take out food and my duffle bag.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Did you pack a bag for me?"

Again he just continued to drive. I was starting to feel uncomfortable and I was rethinking my decision to get in the car.

"Can you take me home?" I asked.

"No." He said. I realized we were headed to the Cullen's house. Why was he taking me there? Suddenly he took my hand in his and held it. I shivered from the coolness of it against my warm skin. He brought my knuckles to his lips and brushed them against my hand. "I missed you." He ran the back of my hand across his cheek and I couldn't help but think that I wanted to touch more of his body. Before I knew it we were in the driveway and I was effectively dazzled.

I looked at the house, but he pulled my face to his and I could feel his lips hovering inches from mine. "This is not a kidnapping," he said. "If you don't want to be here all you have to do is say so, but once you decide there's no going back. If you stay you're mine for the weekend."

"But Charlie?" I asked.

I left a note in your handwriting that said you were spending the weekend with Angela and Jessica. You can call him later and check in."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

"Do you want to play with me this weekend, Bella? I'll show you things you never even imagined."

Again that rational voice was telling me to say no. He was giving me a choice and I knew I should run, but I didn't want to. I wanted him to show me everything he had planned. I opened my door and headed for the house. He grabbed the bags out of the back and followed me up the steps. He opened the door and let me walk in first. I had been in this house so many times before and I spent the night often, but I was never more nervous than I was at this moment.

"You don't need to be afraid despite what Edward has told you I don't want to hurt you." I followed him into the kitchen and watched him empty the bag of food. "I picked you up some Chinese food. I remembered that you liked it."

"Thank you," I said. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Well, you have to eat. Trust me; you'll need your energy."

"Jasper, I…" He pulled me into his arms and eagerly attacked my mouth. I moaned his name and completely forgot what I was going to tell him. I'm sure that was what he had intended to happen. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up onto the counter never breaking the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair, and all of the feelings I had from the other night came crashing to the surface. I wanted him to touch me everywhere and I wanted him to do it now. He pulled away from me and smiled. God, he was beautiful.

"Patience my little one, we have to pace ourselves or you'll never survive the weekend." He nipped at my bottom lip and then picked me up off the counter and sat me down at the table. He quickly fixed me a plate and said. "You eat now and when you're finished I'll be waiting for you in the family room."

I didn't want him to leave me. "Can't you stay with me while I eat? Edward always does." As soon as that statement left my mouth I knew it was a mistake. I could see his facial expression change.

"Would you like to watch while I drain a deer?" He hissed.

I shook my head.

"That food." He pointed to my plate, "is repulsive to me."

"I'm sorry." My voice sounded pathetic. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. I could feel the warm water filling up in mine.

"I'm not Edward." He said. "If you really wanted him you wouldn't have cum all over my fingers the other night. Don't you ever compare me to him again or you'll be sorry." He wiped the tears from my cheeks and stormed out of the room. A loud sob escaped my lips, but I quickly put my hand over my mouth to suppress anymore. I heard a huge crash as something shattered against the wall in the other room. I jumped and realized that Edward was right. I shouldn't be alone with him. He was erratic and could turn at the slightest action. I needed to go home, but I wasn't sure he was going to let me.


	8. Changing

*****Thanks to all of you who are reading, reviewing and adding us to your alerts!**

*****Disclaimer – We own nothing…not even dark, dominant Jasper!**

**JPOV**

I flew out of the kitchen as fast as I could. I wouldn't allow myself to lose my temper and hurt her. I picked up the crystal vase on the table and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a thousand little pieces. I frantically paced the room. I needed to pull myself together and focus. I had plans for the weekend and they wouldn't work if she was afraid of me. But she was already afraid of me; I could feel the fear radiating off of her and she was crying. I didn't want to make her cry.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. Maybe I should just let her leave before I did something I would really regret. She wanted me though I felt that in the kitchen. I wanted to take her right there on the counter and she would have let me, too. No, I had to control myself. She wasn't just some girl I picked up to fuck and leave, this was Bella and I had to remember that. I wanted more from her and I had to show her. What was wrong with me? Why did I keep treating her this way?

She quietly walked into the family room. I knew she didn't eat, but I heard her clean up after herself anyway. She stood across the room and I could hear her heart beat begin to pick up it's pace. Damn it, she was still afraid of me.

"Jasper, can you take me home?" She asked but I couldn't let her go. I needed her here with me; I wanted her with me.

"No, Bella. I told you in the car that once you decided to stay you were mine for the weekend. How would it look if I went back on my word?"

"But, I…"

"Come here," I motioned for her to sit in my lap. She hesitated and I didn't like that. "I won't ask twice." She slowly walked over and stood in front of me. I pulled her down into my lap and began to stroke her hair. I replaced her fear with calm and she cuddled into my chest. That was more like it. I could sit here like this all night with her. But that's not what either of us was looking for.

She smelled incredibly sweet as I inhaled her hair. I wasn't sure if it was because I had just fed or if I was just getting used to her, but my throat didn't seem to burn as much anymore. I took that as just another sign that I couldn't hurt her; I didn't want to. She looked at me for a few seconds and then she tentatively reached out to touch my face. I felt her uncertainty and I was sure she was afraid I was going to snap. She was trembling as her fingertip lightly traced my jaw line and moved ever so softly to my lips. I could feel her beginning to relax even further and her close proximity had a rather calming effect on me as well. That was strange; no one had ever been able to calm me down. Because of my gift it was nearly impossible for me to get a moments peace; with always having to feel everyone else's emotions I was always on edge.

"You're eyes," she whispered. "They're back to being gold. They are beautiful."

She noticed. "I'm trying for you Bella." I kept my word and I only hunted animals since returning to Forks, and as hard as that was for me I did it for her. I knew who I was, but every time a dark thought or impulse crossed my mind I saw her face and it made me want to be better. I shook it off…that was not going to happen. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to me. She was relentless; her gorgeous brown eyes stared deep into mine and I swore she saw right through me. I wanted her to.

"You're sad." She said.

"You're not an empath." But, God help me she was right.

"I want to help you." And for the first time I felt something other than fear or lust coming from her; God help her because she was falling in love with me. Was that what I wanted? Was that what I had been searching for?

I took her face between my hands and whispered, "You can't help me." I pressed my mouth to hers and in that moment that our lips made contact I felt a deep connection. I didn't just want her body. I craved everything that was Bella. The need to make her mine was overwhelming. I could feel the love radiating off of her and I didn't know what to do with it. I didn't deserve it. "Bella, I can't…" I didn't mean to say that out loud and that was just more proof of what she was doing to me. I was no longer in control of my feelings and that had never happened before.

"You can't what?" She pulled away from my lips and stared desperately into my eyes.

"Keep my hands off of you." I pulled her lips back to mine and kissed her with more power this time forcing my tongue into the sweet depths of her mouth. I wanted her taste to linger on my tongue and not just the taste of her mouth, no; I wanted to sample her whole body. I placed her head on the arm rest and positioned her across my lap because I needed better access. I could put those thoughts of love out of my head because I was a fucking empath, and I wasn't going to let her feelings cloud mine. I knew what I wanted. I quickly unbuttoned her jeans and snaked my hand down her panties. The smell of her arousal was so strong and she was already so wet when I rubbed my finger inside her slit.

My cock twitched as she moaned my name. She bucked her hips against my hand and I could feel her need beginning to take her over.

"You've been thinking about what I did to you the other night? Haven't you?"

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she nodded in response.

"That's why your pussy is dripping for me." I pushed my fingers deeper into her core and began to thrust in and out. She was so warm and tight and I knew that soon just having my fingers inside of her wasn't going to be enough for either of us. I continued to play her like a fine instrument pushing in and out with my fingers as my thumb massaged her clit. She was so close but I couldn't let what happened in the kitchen go. She needed to learn that when she was with me she could only think of me.

"Jas…please don't stop." I could feel her muscles clenching and her body was begging for release.

"Only I can make you feel this way." I said as I rapidly moved my fingers inside her tight little body.

"Oh…that feels so good…" She was teetering on the verge of release.

"Can Edward do this for you?" I asked.

She shook her head but I wanted to hear the words.

"Fucking answer me, Bella. Can Edward make you cum with his fingers?"

"No," she moaned. "Only you."

I abruptly stopped my movements and pulled my fingers out of her. "That's why you should never compare me to him and for doing that I won't let you release."

Her eyes flew open and I felt her shock. "Jasper, please."

"I think you should go to bed now." I helped her up off my lap.

"No, I want to be with you." She pleaded and I was hit with a huge wave of her frustration.

"Why because I'm a substitute for him?" I was getting angry. I just wanted her to do what I told her to do.

"No."

"Are you using me to get what he won't give you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You pursued me. I didn't lead you on." Now she was angry.

"No, but I know you want me." I reminded her.

"I'm not a toy that you can control and I won't let you treat me that way." Oh, my little kitten had a temper. Very cute, but I could stop this sudden surge of confidence.

I quickly stood up and closed the space between us. She took a step back in retreat. I smirked. Where was my fierce kitten now?

She opened her mouth to speak, but I put my finger over her lips. "Go to bed and think about me, and only _me."_

She glared at me. Really? I growled back. Her eyes widened in shock and she hastily turned and ran upstairs. I laughed at her…as if she could out run me.

I walked back to the couch and flopped down. What was this girl doing to me? One minute I felt completely in control and the next minute I became dominant with her and had absofuckinglutely no control over my actions.

I heard her as she got ready for bed and then I heard the rustling of sheets as she got comfortable. This weekend was not starting out as I had planned. I sure as fuck wasn't expecting her to ever compare me to Edward. The thought of her comparing me to him made my stomach turn, if that's even possible for vampires.

Why did that thought make me feel sick? Why should I care if she compared me to Edward? I was nothing like him, nor did I ever want to be like him. As I was mulling over my thoughts I heard her moan. Now what could she be doing up there? Only one way to find out.

I ran up the stairs and to Edward's bedroom door. I opened it quietly and what I saw was enough to make my unbeating heart beat frantically out of my chest. There in the bed was my Bella pleasuring herself. My cock was so fucking hard watching her.

I walked up to the bed, "Would you like some help with that darlin?"

She jumped and quickly removed her hands. "What are you doing in here, Jasper? Just go away and leave me alone."

"You don't really want me to leave. You secretly want me to give you all the pleasure that you know I am capable of."

She turned away from me. I removed my shirt and pants leaving myself in only my boxers and climbed into bed with her. She tried to scoot away from me, but I wasn't having that. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me. I ground my erection into her and she gasped.

"Do you see what you do to me?"

She was obviously still angry with me. She wouldn't even talk to me now.

"Answer me Bella."

"Yes, Jasper. Yes, okay. Is that what you want to hear? I know what I do to you, I can feel it."

I pressed my lips to her neck and began placing open mouthed kisses all along her neck and jaw. I pushed her shirt up and ran my hand up and down her rib cage and stomach. "Jasper, please."

"Please what Bella? Tell me what you want."

She turned over to face me and inched closer to me. She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me softly. I could feel her love for me in that kiss. I pressed my lips to hers harder and she moaned into my mouth.

I pushed my tongue into her mouth and explored it hungrily. I broke away from the kiss and quickly pulled her shirt and shorts off. I moved her to lie on her back and I climbed on top of her. I began kissing down her neck and continued until I reached her breasts.

I unclasped her bra and flung it on the floor. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. I could feel her desire, lust, want, and need rolling off of her in giant waves and they were crashing into me. I attacked her breasts. I licked, sucked, and nibbled on her pert nipples.

She arched her back into me and moaned my name. I trailed my kisses down her flat toned stomach and ripped her panties away from her body. She gasped at my suddenness, but didn't stop me. I continued my journey until I reached her beautiful pussy.

I inhaled deeply and her scent nearly drove me wild. I looked up at her and she had her eyes half closed. I licked up her slit and her eyes flew open. I smirked and dove in. I drove my tongue into her wet, tight pussy and lapped up her juices.

She was writhing under me so I grabbed her hips to keep her still. I sucked her clit into my mouth and pushed two fingers into her waiting core. She was panting and moaning out my name and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Jasper, please."

"Please what? What do you want Bella?"

"I want to feel you inside me."

"Are you sure that's what you really want?"

"Yes Jasper, that is what I really want." I quickly removed my boxers and climbed up her body and positioned myself at her entrance.

"This is going to hurt a little." I pushed into her hot, wet core slowly and she squeezed her eyes shut. I continued pushing forward as slow as humanly possible until I reached her barrier. I grabbed her left hand in mine and she opened her eyes to look at me.

I pressed my lips to hers and plunged my tongue into her mouth at the same time I thrust forward until I was fully sheathed. She cried out with her pain and I quickly sent her a large wave of lust. I opened my eyes and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

I wiped them away with my thumbs and began moving in and out of her slowly. She released my hand and wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

I began moving a little faster and she wrapped her legs around my waist and drew me in even closer. I began thrusting even faster and harder and she kept moaning my name over and over. I could feel her orgasm approaching as I moved my hand between us and pinched her clit.

Her walls clenched around me like a vice and I thrust a few more times before I spilled my seed inside her. We screamed out each others' names. I collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around me. I moved to lie on the side of her and she snuggled into my side.

"Thank you, Jasper. That was amazing."

"I should be the one thanking you."

I could feel her love for me once more and the thought of her loving me scared the shit out of me. I was not good for her. I knew that I was no good for her, but why does the thought of her being with Edward make me seethe with anger?

He doesn't deserve her. She snuggled even closer, if that was possible and I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I could hear her breathing even out and deepen. She was sleeping and it felt so right having her in my arms.

She began to stir around three in the morning and her hand brushed up against my cock. I groaned and pulled her on top of me. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at me. I crushed my lips to hers and she moaned into my mouth.

I licked her bottom lip and she quickly allowed me access to explore the warm sweetness of her mouth. She ground her wet core onto my cock and I couldn't stop the growl that formed in my chest.

I quickly flipped her over onto her back and slowly pushed my aching member into her warm, wet pussy. "Oh Jasper." Oh yes, I would make her scream my name a lot this weekend.

I thrust into her slowly feeding off of our desire. I could feel the love she had for me yet again and I tried not to think about it, but being connected with her as I was now, wasn't making it easy to ignore.

I began thrusting faster and she wrapped her legs around my waist taking me in deeper. "Oh Bella, you feel so good. Cum with me darlin."

Her muscles clenched around my length and I thrust even faster and harder. I could feel my orgasm approaching so I reached down and pinched her clit and she screamed, "Jasper."

"Fuck, Bella." I held completely still as I shot my seed deep into her waiting core. I collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I eventually rolled off her and pulled her into my arms.

She sighed and I could feel how happy, content, and satisfied she was. I couldn't help but think that I did that. I was the one that was satisfying her. I was giving her exactly what she wanted, what she would always want from me.

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes and found that I was lying on the forest floor. I tried to get into a seated position but I felt a sharp pain at the base of my skull. A pain? That was strange, but what was even more disturbing was that I had felt like I just woke up. Where was I? Texas, but how many days had I been here? Was I in the forest for hours or days? I didn't know.

The last thing I remembered was heading to Peter's house from the airport, but I stopped in the woods bordering his house to hunt and that was it. I didn't remember what had happened to me. I stood up and took in my surroundings. I put my hand to my burning throat; obviously I hadn't hunted. I was so thirsty. I smelled a pair of deer near by, but that's not what I wanted. I put my hand to my mouth as the venom began to pool when I remembered the fantastic taste of what I really craved.

I took off running toward the nearby town. It was dark now and I knew I could find what I needed. As I ran I tried to block the images of Carlisle, Esme and my sweet Bella. They would be so disappointed, but I could no longer deny myself. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't fight it any longer; it was instinctual.

I stopped running as soon as I hit the forest's edge. I locked in on what I wanted. She was just coming out of the local coffee shop; all alone. Silly girl, didn't she know predators like me lurked in the woods? I took in her scent and again the venom coated my mouth. I was salivating at the memory of biting into a human neck and letting the blood flow into my mouth. She didn't smell as good as my girl, but than again who did. No, but this fragile little human would have to do for now. My body ached and my throat was so dry. I could almost taste her. I didn't know what I would enjoy more; drinking from her or the struggle she would put up.

I was just about to approach her when I heard him come from behind me. I snapped my head around and witnessed his piercing red eyes, and judging from his thoughts he was not happy to see me. _This is my territory, Cullen._

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled.

*****Oh no…now what?**

*****Want a teaser for chapter nine? Go check out Cullen818 dot blogspot dot com. The preview should be up later today or tomorrow morning. You can fine the link on the Naughty Girls profile page.**


	9. Revelations

*****Wow! Thanks again for all of your cool responses! We loved each and every one of them!**

*****We own nothing…not even the dark Cullen boys!**

**EPOV**

Great what the fuck was Peter doing here? Like I needed to deal with his shit right now; I was trying to get my fucking meal. I turned to glare at him, waiting for him to say something to me. To say anything to me, I do not wish to listen to his thoughts right now.

_You will not be having that girl as your dinner tonight. _I wondered if he thought he was scaring me. I bet I could catch that girl and bite her before he even had a chance to stop me.

_You're not going to catch her Edward. I won't let you. _What the fuck? How did he know that I was calculating my chances? I knew he couldn't read my mind. So how the fuck did he know? And why wasn't he talking?

"Are you going to talk, Peter? Or just think everything?"

He chuckled, "You're nothing like Jasper said you were."

"I don't give a shit about anything that Jasper said about me. I'm getting that girl as my meal and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

_Do you want to bet? This is my territory and we do not hunt in town. _Oh, he thought he could stop me. Well we'll just have to see about that. I was very fast; I bet I could outrun him. Sinking my teeth into her flesh and draining her body; just thinking about it caused my vampire urges to kick in and I dropped down into a crouch.

He responded with his own crouch. So maybe he wanted to fight me. Well that would be fine with me. I could take him down and then savor my meal. I cocked my head to the side and beckoned him to come towards me with my index finger.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't move towards me. "What's wrong, Peter? Are you really just going to glare at me or are you going to do something?"

_You fucking dick, what is wrong with you? Do you really want to do this? _I guessed he would rather not talk or maybe he was too scared to say what he was thinking.

"I always thought that you were a bad ass like Jasper, but I was obviously wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, my dinner seems to have gotten away and now I must find her."

"What about Bella?"

I growled, "What about her?"

The fucker looked at me and smirked. _That's what I thought Edward. You know if you do this you are going to hurt her. I know you don't want to hurt her. _

Bella. My Bella. I wondered what she was doing right now. What was I doing? I looked at Peter and he had a fucking smug look on his face and that just pissed me off. I narrowed my eyes at him and pounced.

I didn't even give him a chance to fully realize what was happening. He would not be allowed to talk about my Bella and then look at me like that. I had him pinned to the ground within a second.

He grabbed me by the arm and flung me off of him. I got into a crouch and he jumped up and ran towards me. My fist made contact with his face and he flew back.

He hit a nearby tree and sunk down into a crouch. _Edward, stop this now. I don't want to hurt you._

Was he serious? Did he really think he was going to hurt me? I guessed I was going to have to show him that I was perfectly capable of handling myself. I lunged for him again and just as I wrapped my hands around his neck I heard his thoughts.

_What is going on? First Jasper and now Edward. _I released him and stepped back.

"What the fuck are you thinking about?"

He sunk down to the ground and looked at me for a moment before he spoke. "When Jasper came here he was different. He started hunting humans again and not only that, but he would fuck them and then drain them. I told him that Charlotte was not going to put up with his shit and before I knew it he left."

I thought about what he said and then I remembered that he thought about me at the same time. I was nothing like Jasper and I would not allow him to compare me to my so called brother.

I could feel the anger rising in me yet again, "You will not be comparing me to Jasper. I am nothing like him."

"That's where you are wrong, Edward. You are acting just like him."

"I am not acting like him you stupid fucker. And you would be wise by not saying it again."

"Really Edward, do you think that a threat is going to work? You are on my territory, or have you forgotten?"

I chuckled, "Right, your territory. Let me ask you something. Did you stop Jasper from hunting in your territory? Or did he hunt where he felt like it?"

_He would hunt in the town over. I will not allow you to hunt in town. I know you don't want to hunt humans._

"You don't anything about me."

"Really, because the last I heard you were engaged to a human. So let me see if I am understanding you correctly. You want to hunt humans, but you're going to marry one. Did I get that right?"

"Fuck you. You don't know anything about me or about my fiancé. And you sure as fuck don't know anything about my hunting preferences."

"That's where you are wrong Edward because I know everything about you. Have you forgotten just how long I have known Jasper? Or better yet, that he is the one that created me? He and I are brothers and he has told me everything about the Cullen's including you."

I chuckled, "Too bad he couldn't warn you about me now." And with that I lunged for him again. He was actually faster than me that time and moved out of my way before I reached him.

He pinned me up against the tree. _I don't want to fight with you. Come back to the house with me and we will figure everything out together. This isn't you, Edward. You and I both know it, please let me help._

I looked at him for a moment. God he was right, this wasn't me, but I didn't feel like myself. What was going on with me? He slowly released me and took a step back. I moved away from the tree and took off running towards his house. I could hear him behind me trying to catch up with me.

Once I slowed my pace he was finally able to catch up with me. We ran side by side until we reached his house. Charlotte came outside and looked at me for a moment before walking towards Peter.

He pulled her into his arms and I instantly thought about Bella. And then I remembered what I was doing here. I was here because of Jasper. I was here to find out what happened while he was visiting them.

The only problem was the other part of me was thinking of doing vile things to my sweet innocent Bella. My cock twitched inside my jeans at the thought of tasting my love. I was becoming achingly hard and all I wanted to do was run home and fuck her senseless. I could always tell Peter that I would be back in a few days. No, I had to stop these thoughts and figure out what the hell I was doing here in the first place. I would listen to what Peter had to say, but then I'd be paying a visit to the next town because I would be feeding tonight.

**JPOV**

I left Bella sleeping in Edward's bed. The bed I had fucked her in twice. What the hell was wrong with me? Was that anyway to treat Bella, my pure, innocent Bella? She deserved better than this, but I couldn't control it. Whenever she was close all I could think about doing was ripping her clothes off and pounding into her. I may not have been very romantic last night, but I did take it easy on her. I was sure she had no idea the amount of restraint and control it took for me to be able to make love to her like that. I wanted it to be harder and faster, but I didn't think her tight little body could handle that. I probably went too far as it was.

I heard her moving around upstairs. She had gone into the bathroom and then she got dressed. As she came down the steps I could feel her emotions crashing into me. She was excited and embarrassed by what had occurred last night, but I also felt that underlying fear that seemed to creep in when she got close to me. The problem with that fear was I seemed to thrive off of it. Again, what the hell was wrong with me?

"I'm in the music room, Bella." The thought of bending her over that piano bench went straight to my cock and now that was all I could think about.

I heard her heart rate pick up as she hesitantly stood in the door way. Her cheeks were flush with embarrassment.

I motioned with my finger for her to join me and I suddenly felt guilty for not being in bed with her when she woke up this morning. I should have been there to tell her how wonderful the night had been, but I couldn't bring myself to face her. I knew I would see the love in her eyes and it would make me feel like shit.

She slowly approached me, but I was too impatient to wait for her. I walked to her and pulled her into my arms. She gasped at my speed, but quickly snuggled into my chest. She had showered and I could smell the fresh soap and shampoo radiating from her body. Her hair was still damp and her body warm and flush from the shower.

"How are you feeling, sugar?" I knew, but I wanted her to tell me?

"I'm fine," she spoke into my chest and the vibrations of her voice just about drove me insane.

I tilted her chin so that she would have to look at me. She was even more embarrassed now. "Don't be shy with me."

"You left me," she said.

Well, now I felt like shit anyway.

"Did I do something wrong?" I felt her self doubt.

"No," I kissed her lips. "You did everything right."

She shook her head and shifted her eyes toward the floor.

"Look at me, Bella," I said. "You were perfect and I should have reassured you last night."

She was confused; I felt it. "I was glad it was with you." I felt that glimmer of love fill her heart. I couldn't reciprocate. She had to know that I wasn't the one she was meant to be with. Edward was clearly the better choice, but I wanted her to be mine.

"You don't know what you are saying." I told her and I tried to convince myself it was for the best. "I'm no good for you."

"I don't believe that," she whispered.

"What about Edward," I spat back." Do you remember your fiancé?"

"I don't want to talk about him?" A tear slid down her cheek.

"I think we have to." I had to justify myself and she needed to accept that I wasn't what she wanted. But, I really wanted to be.

"Please Jasper," she cried. "Don't do this to me?"

"Do what? Remind you that you betrayed him for his own brother?"

"Stop it!"

"No, Bella." She tried to pull out of my embrace and I could feel her hurt over my words, but being the complete fuck up that I was I kept going. "You let me take you in his bed and I know you liked it. How are you ever going to let him fuck you in that bed now without thinking of me?"

She was fully crying now and still struggling to get away from me. "Why?" she sobbed. "Why are you trying to hurt me?"

"I'm trying to understand how you could claim to love him and let me do the things I do to you?"

"I don't know? I do love him, but I …"

"Don't you say it." I could feel what she was going to say.

Her eyes widened in shock over her own realization. She put her hand over her mouth and I could feel her conflict. "I love you."

And I loved her, but I couldn't let her know that, so instead I would continue to push her away and make her see that I was the wrong brother. "I told you not to say it."

"Why? You already felt it." She was right, but that only made me angry.

"I didn't want to hear it?"

"Because you feel guilty about the way you treat me or do you regret making love to me last night. You're not a monster and you proved it last night."

"I am a monster and I can show you just how destructive I can be." I growled.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Yes you are." I pulled her by the hair and yanked her to me. She winced. "Afraid now?"

"No," she stood her ground. The girl had balls, I'd give her that. "You won't hurt me."

"No, I won't, but I'll fuck you senseless." I felt her lust for me increase. Are you kidding me? I pulled her over to that waiting bench and bent her over it. I could smell her arousal and it was driving me crazy. Lucky for us she had on that short little jean skirt that I had packed for her. I knew it would come in handy. I slid my cold hands up her hot thighs and ripped her panties from her body. I leaned into her neck and began to roughly bite and suck at her fragile skin. It was already starting to mark and the thought of that made me hard. I was marking her as mine. I placed my hand on the small of her back to hold her down as I undid my pants slipping them and my boxers off.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked as I slammed into her causing the bench to slide forward. She gripped the piano keys for support causing the loud chords to echo throughout the room. I wasn't gentle and I probably should have taken the time to make sure she was ready because after a few seconds I could feel her discomfort. I continued to thrust as she tried to squirm away from me. I sent her a wave of lust and tried to relax her as I stroked her hair, but I could tell that she didn't like this position.

"Jasper, it hurts," she cried.

My body screamed at me to continue, but my head knew it was wrong. This was Bella and I wouldn't hurt her. If she wanted me to stop then that was exactly what I would do. I stopped my movement and slowly pulled out of her. I pulled her up and turned her to face me.

"I'm sore from last night," she said. "I think it might have been that position." She looked down.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her lips revealing how much I still wanted her. I swirled my tongue around her mouth as I moved my hands up under her shirt pushing her bra up to find her aroused nipples. I ran my thumbs over them and she sighed into my mouth.

"Can we try another way?" I asked fully expecting her to turn me down.

She reached down between us and stroked my cock. That was the first time she had ever touched me there and that set off a primal need from within. I growled as I lifted her up onto the keys of his precious piano. I had to laugh at the irony. I back kicked the bench out of my way as I gripped her hips.

"Hold on to me," I warned her.

She swallowed hard as she grabbed onto my shoulders. I started placing open mouth kisses along her jaw and neck pausing briefly at her pulsing vein. It would be so easy to take her right now and truly make her mine. I shook that thought off as I plunged into her. The sheer force of my action caused the piano to move back slightly.

"Wrap you legs around me," I ordered.

"Jasper…" I pushed deep into her core and began moving at a rapid pace. She had my body strung so tight that I knew I wouldn't be able to last long. I could feel that she was in pain, but it was mixed with desire and lust so I continued with my movements.

"Bella, you're so tight, but it will get better I promise…" I thrust one last time releasing myself far into her core. The sensation caused me to shudder and I lost the thin grasp I had on my control and my words came out before I could stop myself, "I love you, too."

Her eyes flew open and stared into mine. I could feel her shock over my admission. She wasn't the only one. She simply nodded her head as she tried to catch her breath. She saw right through me; she had known all along how I truly felt.

I pried her legs from my body and she winced in discomfort. I glanced down at her thighs and saw the bruises I had left behind from the night before. I shuddered at the thought of what the rest of her body must have looked like. I needed to take responsibility for that. I quickly pulled my pants back on and scooped her up into my arms and ran her up to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom; they had an enormous bathtub in there.

I sat her down on the bathroom counter and she looked at me questioningly.

"I need to take care of you now."

I unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off of her shoulders. Her chest and forearms were just as bruised as her thighs and I almost felt nauseous when I thought about how she would look tomorrow. I ran my fingers through my hair, but I noticed she didn't seem upset with me. I turned to start the water and the jets and I remembered that Carlisle always stocked the medicine cabinet; for what I have no idea, I guessed it was a doctor thing. I retrieved two Motrin for Bella and handed her a glass of water. She took them from me and swallowed.

"Thanks," she whispered.

I lifted her off the counter and placed her by the tub. I unbuttoned her skirt and slide it over her hips and down her legs. She put her hands on my shoulder to step out of it. That's right my beautiful girl…you can always lean on me. I gently traced her lips with my finger tips. She was exquisite and again I was not worthy of this creatures love, but I wanted it and for whatever reason I had it.

I picked her up and gently placed her into the warm bathtub. She immediately sunk down and rested her back against the tub wall. I felt her relax and begin to calm down. I kneeled down behind her and began massaging her neck and shoulders and she seemed to be melting into my touch. I placed soft kisses on her shoulders.

I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I hurt you…I didn't mean to, but you're so delicate. I need to learn to control that."

"It's okay," she said as she closed her eyes. "You didn't do anything that I didn't want you to."

I let her soak for awhile as I played with her hair and continued to rub her neck and back. Her muscles were so tense and in that moment I realized that she had been carrying so much weight. She was simply a human caught up in our strange world and now she was in love with not one, but two of us. She had betrayed her fiancé and confessed her love to me. This was mine and Edward's fault for thinking that she could handle what we were. It was too late now and I would do everything in my power to keep her with me. We were connected now, more so than she was to him, and I needed to start finding a way to control that vicious side of me, but how? How could I get it under control when I didn't even know what was happening to me?

She was so relaxed now and she was even starting to drift off. She was gorgeous and the effect she had on me was startling. I wanted to be better for her, but I didn't think that was possible.

My phone began to vibrate and her eyes opened at the sound. I retrieved it from my pocket and saw that it was Peter.

"I need to take this," I told her. "You relax a bit more and then when you are ready you come downstairs and I'll get you something to eat."

She smiled at me. I hated to leave her but I knew that Peter was calling to tell me that Edward was in Texas. I walked out of the bathroom and answered the phone.

"Hey, man what's up?" I said.

"You gotta come and retrieve your dick of a brother," he was furious.

"Edward? A dick?"

"Jasper, he is out of control. I don't know what it is with you Cullen's but Texas doesn't agree with you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"He's hunting humans as we speak. I convinced him to go to the next town and I'm keeping a close watch on him, but he's not used to this life and eventually he will snap or over indulge."

"Are you sure we are talking about Edward Cullen?"

"Fuck yes," he was agitated. "I found him in the woods behind my house and had to stop him from draining a girl walking out of the local coffee shop. The fucking local coffee shop. Do you know what kind of shit that would have brought down on me and Char?"

"Yes, I know."

"We're just getting over your little display of vampirism and we're trying to get back to our civilized way of life."

"I don't understand what happened to him," I said but I had to admit it sounded strangely familiar.

"Look, obviously there is something out there that is preying on vampires. I don't know but maybe your leader could help us out with this?"

"Carlisle?" I said. "Yes, I suppose he could and I'll ask him if you'll do me a favor." I had an opportunity and I needed to take it.

"What the fuck, Jasper?"

"You owe me on so many levels." I knew he wouldn't argue that.

"What do you want?" he sighed.

"Keep Edward with you for a few weeks. Let him indulge and then send him back with his red eyes and vile personality."

"This has to do with Bella?"

"Peter, I think you may have been right. I'm meant to be with her and I just need time to get my shit together. Will you help me?"

"What if whatever happened to you in Texas can't be fixed? What if you and Edward end up killing the object of your obsession? She's a human and isn't meant to live in our world."

"She changes me, Peter; I can feel some of the old me coming back when we are together. Please keep Edward away because if he is as bad as you say he is and he can't control his new dark side the way I can then he will head straight for her and I will kill him if he hurts her."

"A few weeks and after that he comes back to you. You get Carlisle on this because Bella or no Bella you both need help."

He clicked the phone shut. It was confirmed; something was wrong with me. Whatever happened to me in Texas also happened to Edward. My dark thoughts were a product of something else which meant that maybe I wasn't a monster. Maybe I was worthy of her love. Now, we had Edward to deal with because if Bella truly wanted me; and her love could redeem me what would save Edward? If he lost Bella he would lose himself in the process. Was that a chance I was willing to take?

*****Hmm…what is Bella going to do with two of them? We'll post a chapter 10 teaser on the blog in a couple of days!**


	10. Slowly Returning

**Disclaimer: We still do not own anything Twilight, but we sure as hell love playing with the characters.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. We loved every one of them. Enjoy!**

BPOV

After soaking in the tub for what felt like hours, I finally pulled the plug and climbed out. I stepped over the edge of the tub and wrapped the towel around my body. I quickly dried off and walked to the sink to brush my teeth.

Once I finished with my teeth, I brushed my hair. As I was about to turn to walk out of the bathroom, I noticed bruises all over my side. I gasped and spun back to face the mirror. _Where on earth did those come from?_

I looked down and noticed that my abdomen was covered in bruises as well along with my other side. _What the fuck did I do to myself? _I turned and looked in the mirror so I could see my back and sure enough I had a few bruises there as well.

I continued to look at my body and when I noticed the hand print that was on my inner right thigh, I realized that Jasper gave me these bruises. He must have felt terrible. That was probably why he felt the need to take care of me.

Well I was just going to have to reassure him that I didn't mind these bruises especially if we could continue to do what we did last night and this morning. I got dressed in a pair of very short shorts that were completely covered when I slipped my t-shirt on.

Well it wasn't my t-shirt, it was Jasper's and he was the one who picked out my clothes so he knew what I was going to be wearing. I made my way to the stairs and as I was about to take my first step, he was standing right in front of me.

He picked me up and carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen where he sat me at the bar. "How are you, Bella? I'm so sorry about the bruises. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. Can you ever forgive me?"

I placed my hand over his mouth to stop him because he looked like he wasn't finished. "Jasper, I'm fine. Please don't worry about these bruises. They look much worse than they really are. And you have no reason to apologize."

He pushed my hand away, "Have you looked at what I did to you?"

I grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to me. We were only inches apart from one another. "I want you to listen to me. I don't blame you and I don't want you to feel bad. You can feel what I am feeling, so you know that I'm not lying. So please stop beating yourself up over this."

He placed his lips to my forehead and I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of having his lips on me yet again. My desire and lust for him increased and I heard and felt his answering growl rumbling in his chest.

He pulled back and looked at me. I smiled and reached up and began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. "Darlin, don't you think you should take a break and eat something?"

I stood up and captured his lips in a heated kiss. When I pulled back his eyes had darkened to black and I knew that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I began unbuttoning his shirt again and this time he didn't stop me.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He reached forward and pulled my shirt over my head. He groaned when he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra, "Mmm, my little sex kitten."

He crushed his lips to mine and licked and nibbled my bottom lip. I allowed him entrance to my mouth and he kissed me hungrily. I reached for the button on his pants and quickly had them undone and pushed down along with his boxers.

His hardened cock sprung free and slapped against my stomach. Before I even realized what was happening, he ripped my shorts from my body and gasped. I wasn't wearing any panties either.

"Fuck, Bella. You are a vixen and a very sexy one at that." I licked my lips and he picked me up and placed me on the bar. He pushed my legs apart and dove in. He didn't take his time or anything he just went straight for my pussy.

My back arched and I cried out at the suddenness of his actions. He pushed a finger into my core and I craved more. I was still sore, but all I cared about in this moment was feeling him inside me.

"Jasper, please. I want to feel you inside me now." He pulled back and looked at me for a moment before pulling me closer to the edge. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed forward slowly until he was fully sheathed in my warmth.

"Oh, Bella. You're so warm and tight. I will never get enough of you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He held me in his arms and he thrust into me slowly.

He kept up with the slow pace the entire time that we made love in the kitchen. The way it felt being intimate with him this time was so different then the other times. I didn't know if it was because he was afraid of putting more bruises on me or if it was because he loved me, but either way this was a whole new experience and I couldn't wait to share this with him again.

I could feel my orgasm fast approaching. He pulled me into his arms and spun us around and sat down in the chair. I began riding him while he held me in his lap.

He pulled me impossibly close and we screamed out each other's names with our climaxes. He held me in his arms and placed soft open mouthed kisses along my neck and jaw. I could stay in his arms forever.

_Did I really just think that? What about Edward? What was I going to do? _I quickly stopped my thought process because I didn't want to alarm Jasper with my emotions. I would deal with everything later, when the time was right or when my fiancé came home, whichever came first.

**JPOV**

After our kitchen sex, Bella had lunch and then I told her to go take a nap. I knew I had exhausted her and she was tired. I needed to think about what it was that I was doing.

Edward? What the fuck did you go to Texas for? Now Bella was going to have to deal with the both of us and she could only save one of us. I wanted her and now that I knew she loved me too, I wasn't going down without a fight. He had to stay in Texas with Peter and give me the time that I needed with her. I felt better when she was close; not as crazy as I usually felt. Yes, I was still erratic and out of control but she seemed to be helping me come back. I wanted to let her bring me back.

Carlisle would have to help Edward because Bella was mine. I dreaded calling him because I was a complete fuck job when he was leaving the other day. He was so mad at me when I spoke about Bella that way, but I also felt his hurt and despair over the way I had changed. Shit! If he was distraught over what had happened to me I could only imagine what he would feel when I told him that Edward had moved over to join me in the dark side.

I figured I had better get this over with. He answered on the first ring.

"Jasper?" he sounded worried.

"Relax Carlisle, I haven't drained anyone lately." I couldn't help myself.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm still not myself but I think I might know why."

"Please, enlighten me." He must have thought I was calling to bust his balls and I could tell he was still upset with me from our earlier conversation.

"You know how Edward went to Texas?"

"Yes, have you heard from him?" he asked. "He was supposed to check in with me, but I never heard from him."

"Yea, well there is a good reason for that," I took a deep, unnecessary breath and slowly let it out. "Peter called and it seems that Edward had taken rather well to hunting in Texas."

"He hasn't called me because he is hunting? And what does Peter have to do with it?"

"Edward fell off the wagon, Carlisle. He's hunting humans."

"Jasper, I don't have time for this nonsense. Have you done something to Edward?"

"Fuck Carlisle, I'm trying to tell you that the very thing he went to search out in my old stomping grounds must have sought him out first. Whatever happened to me there seems to have happened to him too. Peter said that he's not the same and that he had to stop him from attacking a girl in town."

Carlisle was quiet for a few seconds and I knew without even having to feel his emotions that he was stunned.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Edward is hunting humans?"

Oh for fuck sake! "Yes, he is as dark as I am only he doesn't know it yet. I didn't figure it out until I came back here and started having feelings for Bella."

"What kind of feelings for Bella? I told you to stay away from her."

"I can't, but that's beside the point. Can you help me figure out what might have happened to us?"

"I've been researching what could alter a vampire in such a dark way, but so far I haven't come up with much. A traumatic experience could do it, but neither of you seem like that has happened, I know you left the Cullen's and Alice shortly before you turned and I thought that had something to do with it, but that doesn't seem to be the case for Edward."

"But we have a starting point now. We were both on our way to see Peter when we changed. I have no recollection of what I did for the first few days before finding him and I bet Edward doesn't either. It's hard to explain but it's like the old Jasper is gone and I've been replaced with something evil. My thoughts are dark and desperate. I didn't even realize that there was something wrong with me until I came back here and started getting close to Bella."

"Bella is changing you?"

"I can feel a slow change. I still take things out on her and I hurt her I can feel that, but at least I realize that something isn't right. I also think of her in ways that I know are totally inappropriate but I can't seem to help myself. I've acted on these thoughts and she has let me."

"I was afraid that was going to happen."

"Carlisle the things I did in Texas were vile. Not only did I hunt women, but I used my power to manipulate them into having sex with me and then once I got what I had wanted I drained them; most of the time I wasn't even thirsty. I didn't have any remorse until I came back here and looked into her eyes. I feel what she feels and it's not one sided."

"You can also feel how she feels about your brother, too."

"Yes," I whispered. "Don't you see that's part of it? The old Jasper would have known to stay away from her. She belongs to Edward and I would have respected that if something wasn't so fundamentally wrong with me."

"But you didn't respect that and now you know that she has feelings for you too."

"I need her Carlisle. She's the only thing that can save me and I want to be saved."

He sighed, "I understand Jasper; truly I do. In my research I came across some things that could bring a vampire back from darkness. A lot of it is just theory but it's all we have at the moment"

"What are they?"

"Well, we need to find the source of what has turned you and Edward in the first place. If I had that information I could answer more questions and narrow my research down."

"I'll put you in touch with Peter. I'm sure he can help. It's his territory so he can probably look into things for us."

"It could be a witch, warlock or demon that we are dealing with. Can you remember seeing or hearing anything before you turned?"

"No, but I felt like I blacked out. Will that help?"

"Maybe."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"What is the one thing that could bring us back?"

"Finding and keeping the love of your existence," he quietly said.

"Well then we seem to have a problem, don't we?"

"Considering Bella probably doesn't even know which one of you is the love of her existence, yes I'd say we have a huge problem."

"If she wants to save Edward I'll let her." It would destroy me in the process but I wouldn't force her to choose. I knew she loved me despite what I was and that was enough.

"Don't influence her either way. If she seems to be keeping you sane let her. I'll need you to help me figure this out and if Bella is beginning to bring you back than let her. Where is Edward now?"

"He's staying in Texas. Peter is going to watch him for a few weeks."

"That's probably the best thing right now because he needs to get the initial stages of this out of his system. If we try to deny him what he wants right now he may only turn more violent and destructive. You had time to adjust before you came back to Forks."

"Edward will be like a kid in a candy shop. He'll hunt wherever and whenever he feels like it. He won't be able to control that blood lust. It's not like hunting to survive. His mind will take over and he'll do it for the sheer thrill of it. Trust me, I know how demented his mind will become."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think that Bella will be safer with you for the time being. She graduates in a few weeks and then I'll bring her to Alaska where I know she'll be safe. Jasper can you handle being around her? If you were to hurt her, I…"

"Carlisle, I know I'm not completely stable, but she knows that too and yet, she continues to want to be around me. I won't hurt her. I need her."

"Fine, I'll contact Peter and figure out where we should go from here. Take care of her Jasper."

I flipped the phone shut. I wanted to take care of her, but I wasn't fully sure that I could. I still had all of these dark and dominant thoughts. The way she responded to that dominant side drove me crazy. I knew she would let me do anything I wanted to her and that was just too tempting to pass up. I had to be honest with her.

I constantly gauged her emotions and what I felt wasn't very encouraging. She felt awkward and unsure of me. Once while she was eating lunch I moved my hand too quickly and she jumped. Did she honestly think I would hit her? There were so many things I needed to tell her, but how? My mind constantly wandered to dark and disturbing thoughts but I tried to stay focused.

I didn't know how long I stood there in the foyer but I was pulled out of my thoughts when she walked down the steps. She looked so sexy standing there in my shirt with that I just got fucked look. Stop it…focus. I extended my hand and led her to the family room.

"Bella, we need to talk," I said as I pulled her into my lap. I stroked her hair and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I'm sure that you have figured out that there is something wrong with me."

"You're not yourself," she said and she traced my cheekbone with her fingertips. "But you want to be."

I closed my eyes and indulged in the warmth of her touch. "I don't want you to ask me questions, but Carlisle seems to think that something may have happened to me in Texas. Something altered my personality."

"Like what?"

"We're not sure but he is researching it."

"And Edward is helping?"

"Bella, I don't want to answer these questions right now," I couldn't tell her about Edward because she would go straight to him and that wouldn't be good for either one of us. "You need to find a way to be with me until Carlisle can figure this out."

"What do you mean?" She felt anxious now.

"I want to be better and you make me better, but I can't control the urges. I'll lash out at you and say and do things that will hurt you."

"I want to help you Jasper, but I don't know how." She hugged me and I could feel her love pushing through but now it was mixed with guilt.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you because I …"

"You're still in love with Edward, I can feel that and honestly I would think that there was something wrong with you if you weren't still in love with him."

"The love I feel for him is different than what I'm feeling for you, but I'm very confused. Before you came back I was getting married and planning a future with Edward."

"A future that you weren't even sure he was going to give you. He wasn't going to marry you." I didn't mean to say that but I wanted her to know.

"Yes he was. I was wearing his ring and he promised to turn me." I felt her hurt, but I needed to make her see what I felt in his heart.

"He loves you, I know he does, but it's that love that has him so conflicted. He won't end your life." But, I would. I was far more selfish than Edward and I would give her what she wanted and keep her with me forever in the process.

"No," the tears started to stream down her face but not because she thought what I was saying wasn't true. She was crying because she was beginning to realize that what she had been thinking these past few months was right. "He'll turn me," she sobbed. "I promised to marry him and in return he would…"

"Make love to you? How's that working out for you?"

"Stop it."

"And when is the wedding? Oh, right after college in four years. College in Alaska was it?"

She shook her head.

"You don't even want to go to college yet, do you?" I would give her anything she wanted; take her anywhere she wanted to go if she would let me.

She got up off of my lap. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me. "I'm just trying to make you see the truth; the truth that you already know." I pressed my lips to hers. "The reason I was able to come in and make you betray him was because you knew that he was never going to give you want you wanted." I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she sighed against my mouth. "But I can."

She tried to struggle out of my hold.

"I don't like when you pull away from me," I told her knowing that it was probably better if I let her leave. I couldn't. "I've already made love to you, Bella," I ran my tongue down her neck and began to nip at her vein. "Edward wouldn't do that and he won't do this either." I increased the pressure of my teeth just at the skin over that thin vein. It wouldn't take much now.

She took a deep, frantic breath but I didn't feel any fear. She wanted me to bite her, but as far gone as I was I knew that I couldn't do that now.

I released my teeth from her heated skin and smiled at her, "Not tonight," I said as I took her face in my hands. "I need to be fixed first."

She looked down and I felt a tinge of disappointment coming from her and then confusion. "Why do you have this affect on me?"

"Because we're meant to be." I pulled her closer to me and she settled into my chest. She was so comfortable; a perfect fit. The urge to be inside of her was overwhelming, but I knew after last night and today her body wouldn't be able to handle me. I could control this for her.

She glanced up at me and I could tell she was looking for some kind of direction. I still scared her on so many levels and she was afraid of making a mistake around me.

"I just want to hold you, sweetheart; I need to be close to you."

She pressed her palm to my cheek, "I'll do whatever you need."

"For whatever reason Bella you seem to be my center, my calming place. Please stay with me until we figure this out."

"I won't leave you Jasper. I can't."

I began to stroke her hair and let myself be completely taken in by Bella and this moment. Things would not always be this peaceful for us especially when she realized that Edward would need her too.

EPOV

As I was stalking my first victim, all I could think about was sinking my razor sharp teeth into her neck. The monster in me was rejoicing, knowing that I was about to give him exactly what he wanted.

As I got closer to her, the venom in my mouth pooled even more and I had to swallow it down. I could smell her intoxicating blood and hear her steady heartbeat. I leaped forward and landed quietly behind her. She wouldn't know what was going on until it was too late. Poor girl.

She must have felt my presence because she spun around and I grabbed her and placed my hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. I pulled her behind the book store that she had just left and pinned her up against the wall. Her thoughts were frantic and scared. She kept chanting over and over in her mind, _please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me._ Tonight was not her lucky night.

I turned her head to the side to allow me better access and sunk my teeth into her neck. I wasn't a total monster, I made it quick. She flinched, but I held her still and drank from her. The taste of her blood sliding down my throat was fucking perfect. Why had I been denying myself all of these years?

My dick was so fucking hard that I wished Bella was here so I could fuck her senseless. All too soon my victim was drained. I removed my teeth from her neck and slung her over my shoulder. I licked the blood from my lips not wanting to waste a single drop.

I had to hide my dinner so I ran into the woods with her and buried her by a tree. I placed a few rocks over the area as some sort of marker and took off running further into the woods.

I stopped by a river and sat down and then it hit me. I just drank from a human. _Oh god, what was wrong with me? The whole time I was draining that woman, all I could think about was wanting to thrust my dick into Bella's tight, warm pussy. What the fuck?_

_Oh I was so fucking hard. Oh how I wished my Bella was here so she could ride me and I could feel her body in my arms._ I turned to the north because I could hear Peter's thoughts and by the sound of it, he was fast approaching.

**A/N: So what did everyone think? Let us know in a review and we'll send you Darksper or Darkward whichever you fancy. **


	11. You Belong With Me

*****Yes, we're back! Sorry it took so long, but real life got in the way! Hope this is worth the wait!**

*****We don't own Darkward or Darksper, we just like to play with them.**

*****Warning…chapter contains strong, adult content. Don't like, don't read!**

EPOV

_Like I really wanted to deal with him right now, but he was coming so I guess I didn't have a choice. I just sat there and waited for him to approach me, but I didn't have to wait for long._

He stopped when he saw me sitting on the ground and narrowed his eyes at me. I looked away from him, but couldn't stop his thoughts from screaming at me.

_You fucking bastard, I told you not to feed in town. Why the fuck couldn't you just go a few towns over, like I told you to?_

I turned and looked at him and I knew that he was furious. I just wished I understood why I attacked that girl and drank from her. I never wanted to drink from innocent humans before, and now all I can think about was having another girl and drinking from her.

I stood up and looked at him for a moment. "I don't know. All I remember is pinning her up against the wall and draining her. I don't know why I did it, but I want to do it again. I want to drink from another human."

"Edward, this is not you. You are not a human drinker. What would Bella think?"

_Bella, oh my beautiful Bella. What will she think about what I have done? No, what I intend to do again._

"You remember Bella don't you? Your fiancé. What do you think this is going to do to her?"

_Oh Bella, what have I done? Will ever forgive me? _I narrowed my eyes at Peter, "You know what? It is none of your business what I do. Stay the fuck out my way and don't you ever speak about Bella again."

I didn't wait for him to say anything in response. I ran as fast as my legs would take me and I knew that he would never be able to catch me. I could hear him trying to run after me, but he might as well give up.

I kept running until I came to a town about two hours away. I immediately saw my next victim. She was beautiful. She had brown hair and brown eyes that could see straight through to my soul.

She was walking down the sidewalk all by herself. Well, she wouldn't be by herself for much longer. I quickly caught up with her and took the step that would put me in her view.

She stopped walking and turned to look at me. She gave me a small smile and began walking again. I listened to her thoughts before I decided my next move.

Her thoughts told me to walk with her. _I've never seen anyone so gorgeous before. I wonder what he is doing walking with me? Maybe he is lost and needs directions._

I walked close to her, but not close enough to touch. "What's your name, beautiful?"

_Oh my, is he talking to me? Of course he is talking to me, there isn't anyone else around. _"My name is Danielle. What's your name?"

"Well Danielle, it is nice to meet you. My name is Edward. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

_I hope she says that she doesn't have any plans because I have plans that I want her to be a part of. _

She smiled and stopped walking. She turned to face me, "I don't have any plans for tonight. How about you? What are your plans?"

I gave her a dazzling smile and watched as her eyes glossed over. _Oh yeah, she is mine. _"Well, I was hoping that you would be willing to spend the evening with me."

_Ooh, he wants to spend the evening with me. I wonder what he wants to do? _"I would like to spend the evening with you. What do you have in mind?"

I smirked, "Do you live nearby?" She nodded. "Can we go to your place?" She nodded again and reached for my hand. I allowed her to grab my hand and she quickly pulled me across the street.

Before I knew it, we were at her apartment building and walking upstairs to her door. She got the door opened, and as soon as we were inside I crashed my lips to hers. She quickly deepened the kiss and I began ripping her clothes away from her body.

She mumbled, "Bedroom." Against my lips and I carried her to the room and quickly removed my pants and thrust into her warm pussy, hard and fast. This was the first time I had ever done this, but it felt so natural. She screamed out at the pleasure and pain she was experiencing. I had her against the wall and I was pounding into her.

I could feel the tightening beginning in my balls and her walls began to clench around my dick. I turned her head with my hand and sunk my teeth into her artery. She screamed with her release, and I began drinking from her like she was my last meal.

With one final thrust I released my cool seed into her and finished off my meal. She never even put up a fight. She allowed me to drink from her after I thoroughly fucked her. I laid her on the floor and pulled my boxers and pants back up.

I grabbed her and walked to the window. Nobody would ever know that I was here. I looked around and saw no one outside. I opened the window and dropped down and ran into the woods where I buried the body.

I decided to run a bit further into the woods where I sunk down to the ground. Once I was sitting there for a few minutes, reality kicked in and I realized what I did.

_Oh my god, what did I do? I just fucked someone that wasn't my Bella. How will she ever forgive me?_

_You cannot tell her what we just did. Are you fucking insane? She would never forgive us. Think with your fucking head for one second. _

_I am thinking with my head, but you won't shut up. Oh great, I can hear Peter getting closer. Why won't that bastard leave me alone?_

_Edward, I think we need to talk. _He walked over to me and sat down. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want, Peter?"

"Edward, you are acting the same way Jasper did when he was here. I don't know what is going on, but I'm going to figure it out."

"I don't want your help. There isn't anything wrong with me."

"That's where you are wrong, Edward. There is something wrong with you and I don't know what it is, but I will find out."

"Fuck you, Peter. I am perfectly fucking fine. I think it's about time for me to head home now."

He jumped up and stood right in front of me. _Edward, you can't go back to Forks yet. What will Bella think about what you've done?_

"What do you know of what I've done?"

"You smell of sex. I know that you had sex with someone. Did you drain her too?"

"It is none of your business what I did."

"Oh, you're right Edward. It isn't any of my business, but I am not the enemy like you think I am. Let me help you."

I stood there for a moment and then I slowly sunk to the ground. I could see her in my mind. _Oh god, do you realize what we did? She looks like Bella. The same color hair, the eyes, her body, everything about her reminds me of Bella._

_Edward, I know you are listening to me. You have to control this, whatever it is. You have to let me help you. Think of Bella, do you hear me? Don't let the monster win._

I turned to look at Peter for a moment replaying in my head everything he had said to me. It was kind of funny that he told me to not let the monster win, when he fed from humans too.

_Oh, Peter, I am so glad you can't read my mind. Whatever would you think of me then? _

**BPOV**

Edward had been gone for a few weeks and I still hadn't heard from him. I called and text him several times, but he refused to answer my calls. I probably would have thought something was wrong except for the fact that I had asked him for some space before he left and knowing him, he was just giving me what I asked for. I wanted to call Carlisle and ask if he had heard from him, but I felt too guilty about my relationship with Jasper to deal with any of the other Cullen's.

Jasper and I were becoming extremely close to one another and it was becoming increasingly difficult to spend any amount of time away from him. He was still erratic and irrational at times, but I found that he was getting better as the days went by. He said that was because of me, and he needed to spend as much time with me as possible. This wasn't a problem because there was really no other place I'd rather be. Yes, it was true, he still scared me with his mood swings, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He was also still very dominant in the bedroom, but to be honest, I liked it. He knew that, and I think he thrived off of it.

It was Charlie's week to work the nightshift again, so that meant Jasper could stay here and keep me company, and we didn't have to worry about waking my father. Jasper had a way with Charlie that I still didn't fully believe. I was positive that Jasper had been dazzling him, but if it allowed us to be together then Jasper could do whatever he wanted to him.

"Bells," Charlie said as he buttoned up his uniform shirt. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Dad, you work the nightshift all the time. It's nothing new for me." I reminded him.

"Yes, but as much as I didn't like it, you had Edward around, but now that he's off visiting relatives, you're alone."

"No, I'm not. Don't you remember that Jasper is coming over to help me with my homework?"

"Yes, what's up with that?"

"What? He's my friend and he is keeping me company while Edward is away." I hated lying, but really what choice did I have?

"Bella?" he asked. "Are you sure that you are just friends?"

"Yes, why?" I felt panicked.

"Well," he said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I really like Jasper and I was just thinking that if you weren't really sure about marrying Edward…" he trailed off.

"Dad, please, I don't want to discuss this with you." I acted annoyed.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you are different with Jasper. You're much calmer around him. Hell, I'm calmer around him. I just feel like you're engaged to the wrong Cullen."

"Dad?'

"That's not what I mean. You're too young to be engaged to either of them, but if you're having second thoughts, you should think long and hard about them." He kissed me on the head and grumbled that he was going to be late under his breath.

I hated to admit it, but Charlie was right. I was in love with both of them though, and I wasn't sure what was going to happen once Edward came home. I sat at the kitchen table trying to figure out this next math problem, but I wasn't focused because my mind kept wandering back to Charlie saying that I was engaged to the wrong Cullen. How did I let this happen? Suddenly I felt two cold arms wrap around my body as he pressed his lips to my neck. I jumped at his touch.

"Jasper!" I yelled. "I didn't even hear you come in."

He lifted me out of the chair and held me in his arms. "I'm a predator, sugar; you're not supposed to hear me coming." He slowly kissed my lips and I quickly forgot how startled I was with him sneaking up on me. He put me down and smiled at me. "I missed you today."

"Yes, sorry the sun was out and you couldn't pick me up from school, but how did you manage to put my truck in the lot?"

"I'm very fast," he smiled. "I couldn't have you walking home, or worse yet having one of those boys who are always lusting after you give you a ride."

"That was very thoughtful of you," I kissed his cheek. "So, are you going to help me with my homework?"

He glanced down at the paper I was working on. "You have numbers two and four wrong." He pointed out. "I'll just do it while you are asleep tonight."

"Thanks," I said knowing it was wrong, but I was starting to get burned out and graduation was in a few weeks anyway. "If we're not going to do my homework, what are we going to do?" I asked as if I didn't know.

He snatched me up and ran me up the stairs and to my bedroom. My head was spinning from the speed. He sat on my bed and placed me in front of him resting his hands on my hips. His golden eyes were staring up at me and I couldn't resist the urge to push the hair out of them. I gently moved the lock away from his face. He pulled my closer to him and rested his forehead against my stomach. My insides did a flip.

"I thought about touching you all day," he said as he reached for the hem of my shirt. "I think about touching you all of the time." Before I knew it my shirt and bra were on the floor by my feet. He slid his fingertips up my stomach and over my nipple causing me to shiver at his touch. He took his tongue and swirled it around my belly button as he reached for the snap on my pants. "My mind always wanders to the night I took you that very first time. You were so innocent and trusting," he said as he swiftly pulled the jeans from my body. "Do you know how hard it makes me to know I was the first?" He pulled me into his lap and attacked my mouth; thrusting his tongue between my parted lips. "I'll be your only, Bella."

I moaned into his mouth. "I want you, Jasper."

"I think about bending you over that piano bench and we will try that again, very soon," he said as he moved me onto my stomach on the bed. He trailed his hand down my spine stopping just at my waistband. My breath hitched as he slipped his fingers inside my panties and rubbed my backside. "I want this too, Bella," he leaned into my ear and whispered, "I want every part of you." I tensed up over his words. I didn't think I was ready for that. "Don't worry, my innocent girl, I won't force you to do anything."

He rolled me over and began to trace my nipple with his fingertips. He was torturing me slowly and he knew it. My panties were soaking wet and I needed him to bring me release. "Of all the things I think about, do you know what turns me on the most?"

I shook my head.

"When we were in the kitchen and I tore those tight little shorts off your body, and I discovered you weren't wearing any panties. Now that, sugar, was the hottest fucking thing I had ever seen. It makes me almost cum in my pants every time I remember that image." He spread my legs open and started rubbing me through the thin, wet material. I needed more. "From now on when you go to bed, don't wear any panties. I need to know when I come through that window you'll be ready for me. I want you totally fuckable. Will you do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you," I said as I arched into his hand. I'm sure he felt my lust increasing by the second.

He smiled, "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes," I barely breathed out. The friction from his hand wasn't enough. I needed his fingers, tongue or dick inside of me and I needed it now. "Please…"

"Maybe I should cum first," he said as he slipped my panties down my legs. "You just said you'd do anything for me." He dipped his finger inside of me and began thrusting in and out. I grabbed his bicep and forced him to move faster. I should have known that was a bad idea.

He stopped his movement, "I'm in control, Bella, I set the pace."

"I'm sorry, please don't stop."

He reached for his belt buckle and smiled at me, "Maybe you shouldn't have use of you're hands." He quickly removed it and pulled me up to the top of the bed, and before I realized what he was doing my hands were bound and tied to the headboard. "Now I'm in total control. I decide how fast and when you release."

I groaned and pulled against the restraints in frustration.

"What's wrong, sweet girl? Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" He licked my neck as he positioned himself on top of me. He slowly worked his tongue down between my breasts, along my abdomen and right to my waiting heat. I moaned as he thrust his tongue in between my folds. He roughly grabbed my thighs and spread them open for him. I was going to have bruises there in a few hours, but I was getting used to that. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the pleasure that was Jasper. He continued to lick and nip at my clit as he pushed his finger inside of me. The coolness of his tongue and saliva created an incredible sensation, and I knew I was seconds away from exploding into his waiting mouth.

"Oh…Jasper…" and then he stopped and looked up at me. "No…" I yelled.

He kissed his way back up my body and whispered into my ear, "You'll thank me for this. The anticipation makes it so much better, I promise."

I pulled against the restraints again and he laughed. "I'll give you what you want." He unbuttoned his pants and tossed them aside along with his boxers. His erection sprang free and he began to stroke it as he stared at me. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, please…" I moaned as I raised my hips.

"So eager," he smiled. "I'm flattered." He positioned himself at my entrance but didn't penetrate me. He was still teasing me as he rubbed his length up and down my slit. The friction felt so good that I was going to release just from the thought of him being that close to me. At this point I didn't care how I got there. "Wrap your legs around me," he said in a low, husky voice.

I did as he asked and as soon as I was wrapped around him he grabbed my hips and forcefully thrust into me. "Fuck, Bella…"

I squeezed my legs tight around his waist and braced myself for his thrusts. He pushed in as far as my body would allow and slowly moved in and out of me. "Jasper, that feels so good…" I was so consumed by him, but not just physically. I felt so deeply connected to him that I was overwhelmed.

He stilled his movements and just stared at me for a few seconds. I could see the change in his facial expression and I knew what he was feeling without him even saying it. "You're so beautiful," he said as he leaned down and kissed my lips. "I love you." He hadn't said that to me since that morning in the music room. I looked into his eyes and I saw the old Jasper, the one that had been trying to come back to me since he arrived in Forks. He was in there, but I just had to find away to get him to come out and stay with me.

I couldn't help the tears that slid down my cheeks, "I love you, too."

He kept his rhythm inside me, but he quickly untied my hands and pulled me up into his lap never breaking our connection. I gripped his shoulders and straddled him. He tangled his fingers in my hair and slowly moved inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore, "Jasper, baby, I'm going to cum…" I dug my fingers into his shoulders and released so fiercely that I thought I might pass out. It was the most intense orgasm I had ever had. He was right about the anticipation.

He thrust into me a few more times and then he screamed out my name. I felt his cool liquid fill me so completely. He buried his face in my neck. Once my breathing returned to normal he gently pulled out of me and laid down pulling me onto his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"Jasper, that was, wow…"

"I told you you'd thank me," he laughed.

I stayed against him for a few minutes, but then I began to shiver. His body was too cold for my naked skin. I dreaded having to move away from him.

"Why don't we go take a hot shower?" he asked. "I'll wash your back," he smiled. "Among other things."

"And then you'll stay with me while I sleep?" I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me, not after what we had just shared.

"Yes, I'll stay all night, but tomorrow night is Friday and I want you at my house all weekend. Can you handle that?"

"Yes," I looked forward to it. "I can't stand being away from you."

He got off the bed and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and slowly kissed my lips. "I meant what I said a few minutes ago, I wish you could feel it like I can."

"I can, Jasper," I said but he pressed his lips against mine.

"I don't say it often, Bella because whatever is wrong with me takes over, but please know that I do love you." He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. I knew the discussion was closed, but it didn't matter because I knew how he felt.

*****Next update shouldn't take as long!**

*****Don't forget to enter the Home for the Holidays Jasper centric o/s contest. Entries are being accepted now. Go to the Home for the Holidays Profile page for details!**

*****Thanks for reading!**


	12. I'm Losing Myself

**So we still don't own anything, but we have the best time playing with the characters!**

**Warning: Dark themes ahead, if you don't like the darkness, don't enter the darkness. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

JPOV

Bella was graduating tomorrow, and I wanted to do something special for her. Things had been progressing rather nicely between the two of us over the past few weeks. Peter had managed to keep Edward in Texas, and he hadn't tried to contact Bella, not once. According to Peter, Edward was just as fucked up as I was, but I didn't care, as long as I had Bella. Carlisle wasn't making any progress on finding a cure for either one of us, but it really didn't matter to me. As far as I was concerned, I had found my cure in Bella. I was doing my best to stay in control when I was with her, and I was finding that I no longer craved human blood, but my new addiction seemed to be my beautiful girl. I couldn't get enough of her.

I climbed through Bella's bedroom window, and waited for her to come to bed. I was earlier than usual this evening, but I still didn't like her to keep me waiting. I placed the box that I had brought with me on the bed. I had overheard Bella telling Angela that she didn't have anything to wear to her graduation, and she was just going to throw something together. I couldn't have that. She deserved to have nice things, and I was in a position to give them to her.

I glanced at the clock on her nightstand, and started to become more impatient. What was taking her so long to come in here? I was just about to go downstairs and retrieve her when I heard her go into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She quickly came through the door and shut it behind her. She smelled so good, and I couldn't wait to rub her all over my body. I stood quietly in the corner by the window and watched as she noticed the box on the bed. I felt her curiosity spike, and I smiled. She could be so oblivious sometimes; she didn't even realize I was in the room.

"Why don't you open the box?" I said, as I stepped out from the corner.

"Jasper!" She put her hand on her chest. "You scared me. You're early."

I pulled her into my arms and softly kissed her lips. "I couldn't wait to see you."

"You brought me a present?" she asked.

"I did," I moved her over to the bed and handed her the box. "Open it."

She sat down and again I felt her curiosity. "Jasper, you didn't have to buy me anything."

"You're graduating from high school, and I wanted to get you something."

She lifted the lid and her eyes widened in shock. "Jasper, this dress is beautiful. I don't know what to say. How did you know?"

"I know everything, sugar, "I cupped her chin in my hand and kissed her lips. "I wanted you to have something nice to wear tomorrow. I want you to feel as special as you are."

"It's perfect," she said. "I've never had anything so special before." She kissed me, and I felt how much she loved me. That scared me. She had been putting up with my mood swings, control issues and general craziness for weeks now. I wasn't as erratic as I was when I first came back to Forks, but my mind still wasn't right, and I knew that I could snap at any given moment.

I broke away from the kiss and smiled. "The dress wasn't the gift I had intended for your graduation," I said, as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small light blue box.

She looked down at the box and I could feel how overwhelmed she was becoming. "No, Jasper, the dress is enough. I can't accept anything else."

"Bella," I said. "Do you really think you have a choice in the matter?" I handed her the box. She hesitated. "Please." I said, as I rolled my eyes.

She giggled and I couldn't help but smile at just how precious she was. She took the box from me and slowly opened it. "Oh, Jasper," she said.

It was a necklace with two diamond hearts intertwined. "You can't tell where one heart stops and the other begins."

"Totally connected," she whispered and I saw the tears begin to stream down her face. I wiped them away with my lips, and then took the necklace from her and put it on her. _Mine._ After I fastened the chain, I placed my mouth along her soft, exposed skin, and slowly began placing open mouth kisses down the nape of her neck. She shivered under my touch.

"How should I take you tonight?" I asked, as I snaked my hands up under her tank top. I felt her desire spike when I gave her bare breasts a gentle squeeze. "I can't wait until tomorrow. I want you with me always, and after you graduate there will be nothing in my way." She stiffened at that statement and I felt her uncertainty. I turned her around to face me. "What is it?"

"I, I have to tell you something." I felt her fear and anxiety. "You won't like it."

"Get it over with." I said and all of a sudden I didn't have a very good feeling about this.

"I was going to tell you tonight, but then you got here early and you gave me the presents and I got sidetracked." She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, but I didn't want to manipulate her emotions because then she might not tell me.

I was becoming impatient, "Bella, I'm waiting."

"I spoke to Alice today," she whispered.

"What? Why?"

"I hadn't called her in a while and she was worried about me, so she called. She said that she hasn't spoken to Edward either. That made me start to think that something isn't right. At first I thought he wasn't calling me because of the way we left things, but Edward would never go this long without contacting me."

This uncontrollable surge of anger washed over me. I knew I wasn't being rational, because of course she would eventually want to know where Edward was. I felt like my perfect little world was crashing down around me. All the progress we had made in these last few weeks was going to be destroyed. I felt desperate.

"I want to call Carlisle," she said. "Maybe he has heard from Edward."

"No!" I yelled. "You're not calling any of the Cullen's." I was frantic and she needed to back off before I said or did something I regretted.

"Jasper," she pleaded. "He is my fiancé; I have to know if he is okay."

I laughed at the absurdity of what she had just said, but then the rage came back. I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me. "You've been fucking me for weeks, and now you're worried about your fiancé?"

"Jasper, please, let go. You're hurting me," she started to cry. "Get control of yourself, it's me, Bella."

"Oh, I know exactly who you are," I hissed. "You've made me feel things for you these past few weeks that I never thought that I could, and now you want to look for Edward?"

"I just think that something is wrong," she cried. "I should have figured it out sooner. He wouldn't abandon me."

I pulled her closer to me and yanked her hair so that her head arched back, exposing her neck to me. "You're just like all of the others," I said, and then licked her neck. "Shall I fuck you and then drain you? It would be less trouble." Her fear increased as did her sobbing.

"Please, Jasper," she tried to pull away from me.

"You can't escape me." I began to suck hard on her neck; all I had to do was sink my teeth into that soft skin and then I could take her away. I already felt the venom pooling in my mouth. Maybe I should just make her mine, once and for all. It would be my venom that coursed through her body not his. In his current state of mind he probably wouldn't want her after I did that.

She was so afraid of me. Did I want that? She was crying and shaking, and the only reason she was even able to stand was because I was holding her up by her hair.

"Jasper," she cried out with one final plea. "Don't do this. Not like this, please. I love you."

I released her from my hold, and she quickly backed away from me. The terror in her eyes was an image I would never be able to forget. I put it there, and now I had to figure out a way to replace it. I slowly stepped toward her. She had backed herself right into the wall, her heart was beating out of her chest and I could feel how panicked she was.

"Bella," I reached out my hand. She wouldn't take it, she just stared at me and I could feel she didn't trust me. Her legs finally gave out and she dropped to the floor. I quickly crouched down next to her and scooped her into my lap. "I'm sorry."

She didn't respond, but I could feel her warm tears soaking through my shirt.

I replaced all of that fear with calm and love. She needed to feel how I really felt. "That wasn't me, darlin'."

"I know," she whispered. "But it still scares me. I never know what you'll do."

"I'd like to think that I won't hurt you, but I can't promise that." I stroked her hair and continued to assist with her emotions. "Carlisle and Peter are trying to figure this out, and the reason you haven't heard from Edward is because whatever happened to me in Texas seems to have affected him, too."

"What?" I felt her shock.

"Peter is looking after him for me," I admitted. "I didn't want him coming back here so that you would have to deal with both of us."

"But he needs help, too," she said.

"You can't help both of us Bella, and I didn't want you running off to Texas trying to save him."

"What do you mean I can't help you both?"

"According to Carlisle, only your true soul mate can break whatever this is, and I think that's why you are able to get through to me, but if you believe that you are destined to be with Edward then you'll be able to save him."

"So, one of you will remain this way?"

"If it's Edward you want, Bella, I'll step aside, but you have to be sure." Oh, how I hoped she didn't choose him.

"I love you," she said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "But, I can't just let Edward get lost in all of this."

"Somehow, I knew you would feel that way," I said as I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. "Carlisle and Peter are doing everything that they can for him, but right now he is living the life that he wants to live. I know exactly how he feels, and nothing that you do is going to change him. Not yet, he has to realize that something is wrong first."

"We have to go to him," she said.

"No, _we_ don't," I said. "I will go to him. You will stay here and graduate."

"No, Jasper," she begged and I felt that anxiety filter back in. "Please don't leave me."

I didn't want to deny her anything. "I'll stay with you until graduation, and then I'm sending you to Carlisle while I go and retrieve Edward. I don't want you anywhere near him. If you think I lost control a few minutes ago, you don't even want to know what he'll be like."

"You'll kill each other if I'm not there."

"You could get killed in the crossfire," I reminded her. "Peter will help me and hopefully Carlisle has made some progress with his research."

"How did this happen?" she asked, and I wondered the same thing.

"I don't know, Bella," I whispered, as I pulled her into an embrace. "But it has to stop. I can't let what just happen between us ever happen again." I was so close to biting her, and as much as I wanted to believe that it would have been to turn her, I wasn't sure of that at all. It could have easily gone the other way, and I could have been standing over her lifeless body. I needed help.

EPOV

I sighed, I really didn't give a shit about Peter or any of the fucking shit that he was spewing at me. He kept going on and on about not letting the monster win. I finally drowned him out and focused on my thoughts.

My Bella, my beautiful, sweet, innocent Bella. I couldn't wait to return home to my fiancé and bury my cock in her warm inviting pussy. She was mine for the taking and I would be taking her as often as I wanted.

My cock ached to be inside her. I closed my eyes and imagined her in front of me on her knees, licking her lips. Oh how it's going to feel when she wraps those plump lips of hers around my dick. I'm so fucking hard right now.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" I groaned, fucking Peter. I forgot that he was standing there.

I turned to look at him and smirked. "No, Peter, I was not listening to you. I couldn't give a flying fuck about anything that you were fucking saying to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

"No, you're not. I would never allow you to return to Bella the way you are now."

I chuckled, "Allow me? Are you serious? You can't fucking stop me. I'm going home whether you like it or not."

I stood up and turned my back on Peter and began walking away. The fucker plowed into me and shoved me into a tree. I wondered if the bastard thought that would stop me. I spun around to face him and he punched me in the face.

So this was how he wanted to play, well I was game. I swung and my fist connected with his jaw. After a few more swings on my part, I threw him into a tree and took off running. I didn't have time for his games and I sure as hell wasn't going to entertain any ideas that he might have about me staying here.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, knowing that Peter would never catch me. I could hear him running after me, but it really was a moot point. He was just running to run because he would never catch me.

I eventually came to a river and flung myself across to the other side. I began running again as soon as my feet hit the ground. I decided to stop running after a few more miles because I could no longer hear Peter following me.

I stopped running and sat down with my back against a tree. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was with Bella again. This time, however, we were in my room and she was spread for me on my leather couch.

Oh how I wanted to take her on my couch. I may even fuck her on my piano. I palmed my dick through my jeans, but it wasn't enough. I unzipped my pants and shoved my boxers out of the way. I grabbed my cock in my hand roughly and squeezed.

I ran my hand up and down the length of my hardened member and imagined it was Bella's hand. I began pumping into my hand and I knew that I wouldn't last long. I grunted and pumped at an inhuman speed.

"Fuck, Bella. Just like that baby. Oh don't stop." I growled with my release and lay back against the tree panting for unneeded breath. I went to a nearby lake and cleaned myself up. Once I was finished, I pulled my boxers and pants back up and started running towards Forks again.

I should probably feed before I get home. I could always stop in a nearby town and feed the monster. I chuckled thinking about Peter's words.

_Don't let the monster win. _That's the funniest fucking load of shit that I have ever heard. I wondered if he really thought that would stop me.

I couldn't help but wonder what my beautiful Bella would think when she saw my eyes. _What should it fucking matter? She didn't seem to mind when Jasper's eyes were red._

You're right, she didn't seem to mind. _Of course she didn't mind. She's too selfless. _Well she was also very forgiving, so one more victim before I get home shouldn't matter.

_Mmmm, I smell her. She smells like vanilla and lavender. Absofuckinglutely delicious. _The monster in me roared and I rejoiced at the fact that my next meal was within fucking reach.

_Look at her, she has long flowing brown hair. Just like our Bella. _I walked down the street and quickly crossed the road and stopped right in front of her.

"Excuse me, but I seem to be lost. I was wondering if you could help me?"

Her breath caught and her eyes glazed over when she looked up at me. I smiled and her eyes widened. I had dazzled her and of course I would be getting exactly what I wanted from her. To fuck her and to drain her.

I cleared my throat and it seemed to snap her out of wherever her mind had gone to. Her cheeks flushed with her embarrassment. _She is just like our Bella. Look at her eyes, they are exactly the same shade of brown._

I know, shut up. "So, can you help me?"

She smiled, "Of course. What is it that you are looking for?"

"Well, I am looking for a place to stay for the night, but I don't believe I have enough money for a motel. My car broke down a few miles back and I had to walk."

"Oh, I am so sorry about your car. You could stay on my couch for the night, if you'd like."

"Really? I mean you don't mind? I'd hate to be a bother." _Yeah, because us fucking her and draining would be quite the bother. _I told you to shut up already. _So you want me to shut up? Well too fucking bad, I plan on voicing my thoughts a lot._

I internally groaned. I had no fucking clue how to make that voice in my head shut up, but one day I would figure it out.

"So, if you would follow me we could go to my place. Have you eaten dinner yet? I could make you something when we get to my place."

"I've already eaten, but thank you for the offer. This is very kind of you to allow a complete stranger to stay at your home."

"Oh, no need to thank me. You seem nice enough and besides, I live alone and sometimes it gets lonely."

We had begun walking and I looked over at her, she really was a beautiful woman. "How can someone as beautiful as you live alone?"

"Guys don't seem to be interested in me and I don't have many friends." _This is absolutely perfect for us. Nobody would even notice that she was missing for a few days. _

We stopped in front of an apartment building and she pulled out her keys and quickly unlocked the door. We walked inside and went into an elevator and rode up to the twelfth floor.

The doors slowly opened and we walked to her apartment and she opened the door and allowed me to walk in ahead of her. She closed the door and locked it and took off her jacket and shoes by the door.

I stood there watching her and when she turned around she nearly ran into me. I put my hands on her hips and she smiled at me. I pulled her flush against me and pressed my lips to hers.

She didn't try to stop me, so I walked her backwards and pushed her up against the door. She moaned and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. I quickly dominated the kiss and started removing her clothes.

Once she was in her bra and panties she pushed against my chest. I leaned back and arched a brow at her. She pointed down the hall and I grabbed her and flung her over my shoulder. She giggled, the poor thing had no idea what she was getting herself into.

_Or what she wouldn't be getting out of. _I dropped her on the bed and removed my pants and boxers at a human pace. She licked her lips and I ripped her panties from her body. She gasped at my suddenness.

I climbed up her body and ran my dick along her slick folds before thrusting into her fast and hard. This might have only been my second time, but I was about to fuck her like she has never been fucked before.

_Well, if you want to get technical, she'll never be fucked like this again. _Shut up! I began pounding into her and she was screaming with her pleasure. I sucked on her pulse point, the one that I was ready to sink my teeth in to.

I could feel her clenching around me and I knew she wouldn't last much longer. I started thrusting harder and faster and she screamed with her release. I sunk my teeth into her neck and held her in place as I continued to pound into her at an inhuman pace.

I heard a bone snap, but she never made a sound because she was already unconscious. I quickly removed myself from her and finished draining her. I stood up and grabbed my cock in my hand and pumped a few times before releasing my cold seed all over her naked body.

I grabbed my boxers and pants and put them back on. I threw all of her clothes in the hamper that was in her bedroom and lifted her in my arms. I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave the same way I came in so my only option was the window.

I walked over to the window and opened it up. I looked around and saw no one. I quickly made my jump and ran incredibly fast. I made it into the woods and buried her by a tree. I started running towards Forks again when motherfucker, I smelled the son-of-a-bitch.

Fucking hell. He just doesn't give up, does he? I just have to make sure that I reach Bella and Forks before he does. I wonder if the fucker called Jasper. He better hope he didn't.

_Let's not worry, if he did it won't matter any way. Bella will forgive us, it's what she does. _You're right, that is what she does and that's what she'll do. I ran as fast as I possibly could, probably faster than I have ever ran.

I would be in Forks by tomorrow evening and then I would have Bella in my arms and in my bed where she belonged. If Peter and Jasper knew what was good for them, they would stay out of my way.

I planned to claim Bella as mine and mark my territory. Once I claimed what rightfully belonged to me, there would be nothing that Jasper or Peter could do to change that. I could still hear him following me, but I was far enough ahead to know that he wouldn't catch me.

**So what did ya'll think? Did you like it, hate it, can't wait for the next chapter? Let us know. Hit that little green button down there and tell us what you think. You know me and my fellow naughty girl look forward to your reviews. Love, Jasper'sNaughtyGirls**


	13. Honey I'm Home

**Thanks for your patience. We know it's been a long time. We hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Thanks to all of you who read, responded and added us to your alerts. We love all of you!**

**We are both participating in The Fandom Gives Back: The Hundred Thousand For Hannah Write-A-Thon. Help Hannah by donating, every bit counts in finding a cure for GAN. You can go to www(dot)hannahshopefund(dot)org Please drop by and give Hannah some of your hope. **

**Disclaimer – We still don't own them!**

JPOV

It was almost time for Bella to graduate. I needed to take a shower and get dressed so I could be at her house when she was ready to leave. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and jumped into the shower.

As the hot water poured down my body, I couldn't help but think about what I did to Bella last night. I never should have lost control with her that way. I could have hurt her or worse killed her.

I wanted her to choose me so badly that it hurt. I wanted her for myself. Why did she have to be so caring? If she would just let Edward go; I knew that Carlisle would never give up finding a way to cure his first son.

Hell, he wouldn't give up trying to find a cure for me. I had to find a way to cure him without Bella being the answer. I needed her and I honestly didn't think that I would make it if she chose him over me.

I would not give up no matter what. She belonged to me. I truly believed that she was able to cure me because she was my mate. I just had to fix Edward in the process. I would need Carlisle's help, but if both of us worked at it, we would find a cure for him that wasn't my Bella.

I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind and quickly washed my hair and then my body. I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room to get dressed.

Once I was dressed, I pulled on my boots and I was ready to go. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I opened the door to Edward's precious Vanquish and slid into the seat. I started her up and listened to the engine purr.

I put the car in gear and took off towards the woman that I loved. I couldn't be late to pick her up. Charlie was meeting us at the school because he got held up at work for some kind of incident that took place. I didn't know what happened and apparently Bella didn't know either.

I couldn't wait to see her in the dress that I picked out for her. I knew that it would look beautiful on Bella the moment I saw it. Hell, who was I kidding? Anything that she put on, she would look beautiful in.

The combination of her in the dress and wearing the necklace that I bought for her would make her look absolutely stunning. I turned onto her street and suddenly I felt nervous. What was that about? Vampires were not supposed to get nervous.

I pushed the feeling aside and pulled up into Bella's driveway. I could hear her bustling around her house, trying to get ready. I put the car in park and turned off the engine. I climbed out of the car and made my way slowly to the door. I didn't bother knocking; I just unlocked the door with the spare key and walked in.

I inhaled deeply, the smell of my Bella made my mouth water. I didn't feel the burn from blood lust, the burn that I felt was traveling down to my now hardened member. I walked up the stairs and found her in her room, in nothing but a towel.

My cock twitched at the sight of her. I drank her in, relished in the beauty that was standing before me; smiling.

"Jasper." She sighed.

I closed the gap between us and crushed my lips to hers. She was so warm against my skin. I hooked my finger in the edge of the towel and released it from her body. She took a step back and shook her head.

I took another step towards her, only for her to take another step back. I slowly began to unbutton my shirt while taking another step forward. She placed her hands on my chest and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Jasper, I have to get ready."

I could feel the anger building up inside me. She was turning me down, refusing me. I clenched my eyes shut because I truly didn't want to do anything to upset her or make her fear me, but she shouldn't do things to piss me off.

I took a deep unnecessary breath, trying to calm myself before I said or did something stupid. It wasn't until she pressed her lips to mine that I opened my eyes to see my angel standing there with a worried look upon her beautiful face.

Her emotions were swirling around me and I opened myself up to feel them. Worry, love, nervousness, and more love. At least she wasn't afraid of me.

"Jasper, please don't be angry. I want you so much right now, don't you feel it?" I checked her emotions again and there it was; lust, want, need, a lot of lust. She really did want me.

I nodded, "Yes, I feel it." I smirked, "You know, I could be really fast and you wouldn't be late."

I didn't give her a chance to answer, I simply picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I fumbled with the button on my jeans and carried her to the bed. I discarded my clothes and quickly found my little piece of heaven, right here on earth.

I slid into her warmth and groaned. God, she was always so ready for me. I knew we didn't have a whole lot of time so I pulled her legs up around my hips and pounded into her with as much force as her body could handle. She kept clenching around me and I knew that I wouldn't last long.

I reached down and pinched her clit and she screamed, "Jasper!" I thrust a few more times and groaned with my release. I collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around me, holding me in place. I rolled to the side and Bella turned towards me and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

We lay that way for a few minutes when she jumped up quickly, a little too quickly and would have met the floor with her face had I not caught her. I righted her and she went straight to her dresser and pulled out a white lace bra and a pair of matching boy shorts.

I groaned, white bra and panties and the white dress. The look of pure innocence, only she wasn't innocent. She turned and looked over her shoulder at me and smiled; that was almost my undoing. It took all of my willpower not to jump out of that bed and have my wicked way with her.

She slid her boy shorts up her creamy thighs painfully slow and I growled. She knew what she was doing to me; I could feel her smugness. I would get her back for that later. She turned to face me and pulled her bra on and the lace left very little to the imagination; I closed my eyes and took in a deep and very unnecessary breath.

She giggled, fucking giggled at me; I opened my eyes and I couldn't help but smirk in response. She was just about to grab her dress, but I moved with vampire speed and had it in my hands before she could blink. I held the dress out in front of me and motioned for her to come closer.

She took a step towards me and I unzipped the dress and held it open for her to step in to. She braced herself on my forearms and stepped into the dress. I slid the straps over her arms and walked around her to zip it up. Once it was zipped closed, I placed several open mouthed kisses along her exposed back and shoulders.

She shivered under my touch and I relished at the thought of having her again. I could just bend her over the desk and have my way with her. Bella turned around to face me and placed a soft kiss on my lips and smiled.

"So, Jasper are you planning on getting dressed? Or do you think it would be okay to go to my graduation naked?" She giggled at me all the while taking in my naked form.

I grinned and walked to retrieve my clothes off the floor. I could feel her eyes on me, watching my every move. With slow deliberation I got dressed and her lust, want, and need grew by the second. When I was finally dressed, I turned to face her and she looked about ready to pounce and I was her prey.

I knew I would get her back, but I was planning on doing that after her graduation. But what I wasn't expecting was the look in her eyes. All the love she had for me was swimming in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. It still scared me that she could love such a monster, but I didn't want to be a monster, so maybe just maybe I was worth it.

Bella stepped into her black flats that she decided to wear and ran her fingers through her hair. She finally grabbed her brush and brushed her hair quickly only to tie it up in what appeared to be a bun. She looked gorgeous when she turned to face me.

The white, silky dress hung to her curves perfectly and her hair being pulled up showed off her beautiful neck. She spun around slowly and cocked her head to the side while looking up at me.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

I looked at her for a moment, drinking in the beauty that was before me and smiled. I stuck my hand out and she grabbed it without hesitation.

"You look beautiful, absolutely stunning." I pulled her to me and kissed her quickly before walking out of her bedroom with her following me. We walked down the stairs and out the front door.

I opened her door for her and she slid in. Once she was seated, I shut the door and walked around to my side. Climbing in the car and starting it, we took off and made it to the school with plenty of time to spare.

I walked Bella to the entrance and sent her some calming vibes. She was nervous and it was starting to affect me. She smiled in appreciation, but made no move to walk in the door.

I gave her a little push and she finally walked in. I sent her some more calming vibes and some confidence to help her make the walk to receive her diploma. I made my way to my seat and noticed Charlie already sitting there.

He was radiating pure pride and love for his daughter; I sat next to him and couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face. Charlie only acknowledged me with a nod of his head, he was too focused on the stage; waiting on his daughter to graduate.

The ceremony finally began, but I drowned everything out and only noticed my Bella. When the principle finally began calling names, I had to send her more calming vibes. She walked, without tripping might I add, and stuck her hand out to receive her diploma.

She turned and smiled at me and Charlie, probably because of our cheering. Bella was finally a graduate of high school and I couldn't be happier, well I would be happier then I was now when she was finally mine.

Once everything was over, Bella made her way to us and Charlie wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek. She returned the gesture with just as much fervor. She truly loved her father and he loved her just as much. She stepped back from the hug and it was my turn to wrap my arms around her.

She held me close to her body for a moment and then we reluctantly separated. The three of us made our way out of the school.

Charlie turned to walk towards his car, but stopped and looked at Bella. "I'm heading home sweetheart. I am exhausted, don't stay out too late. Love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too. I won't be out too late. Get some rest." He nodded and extended his hand to give mine a firm handshake and walked to his car. When he was out of sight, I swooped Bella up into my arms and ran at human pace to the car.

Once we were in the car, I sped towards home. Five minutes later we were pulling into the drive and I ran to her side and quickly pulled Bella out of the car and into my arms. I carried her up to the door and before I could open the door her lips crashed with mine.

I pushed her up against the house and explored her mouth with my tongue. She moaned into my mouth and tangled her fingers in my hair. I sensed him and tensed immediately. What the fuck was he doing here?

I broke away from the kiss and spun around in a defensive crouch in front of Bella. I would protect her against him at all costs. He stepped out of the woods and walked towards us.

Once Bella saw him, she gasped. I checked his emotions and he was feeling, jealousy, lust, want, need, desire, and the smallest amount of anger. Why wasn't he seething with anger?

And what the fuck was he feeling all those other emotions for? If anything he should be ready to rip my head off, but instead he was staring at Bella with a look of pure need and lust in his eyes; almost like he was ready to make her his. Well, we would see about that. I wasn't giving her up without a fight.

I arched a brow at him. _Are you reading my thoughts? Stay the fuck out of my head because you might not like what you see in there. Better yet, take a peak and let me know what you find._

**EPOV**

I had finally managed to out run Peter. I'd give the fucker credit, he tried to keep up with me for as long as he could, but I was faster. It was time for me to go home. I ran through several states, but then realized that running all the way back to Forks wasn't the best idea, so I rented a car and headed back.

The strange thing was; I was quite content in Texas. I wasn't running back to Forks because I needed Bella. No, it was more of a territorial thing. I did love her to a degree, but right now it was more of a need to claim her and make her mine. I knew she wouldn't approve of my new lifestyle, but that was too bad. This was who I was and I wasn't changing. Maybe she could pull that shit on Jasper, but not me. I liked this side, and she was going to have to get used to it. And, there would be no more helping Jasper or feeling sorry for him. He should go find Alice.

I continued on my journey, only stopping to hunt when it was absolutely necessary. I needed to get back to my singer. Maybe, she would even allow me to taste her. Her blood would be so sweet. I thought back to the night in the ballet studio, when I had to suck James' venom from her system. It was incredible and I didn't want to stop. She was better than anything I had ever tasted and I intended on feeling that again. I knew I didn't have to drain her, but if she could just allow me to dabble every once in awhile that would make life so much easier. She was my drug and I needed a fix. If she could do that for me, I'd give her what she wanted; sex and immortality. I didn't know how I resisted her soft, sexy body before. Was I crazy? She practically shoved that sweet pussy in my face every chance she got. It made me hard just thinking about it. Well, I intended to give her exactly what she wanted.

I parked the rental car a few miles away from the house and ran home. I needed to clear my head and prepare myself for what I might find here. I knew that I had left Bella alone with him for far too long and there was no way she didn't give in to him. I'm sure he manipulated her into having her first orgasm. The funny thing was; it didn't matter what they had been doing. If Bella was my soul mate, shouldn't it bother me that she was letting Jasper pound into her?

I approached the house as he was carrying her from the car. She was a vision of pure innocence. I'd change that very soon. My cock throbbed as soon as I smelled her arousal. She was attacking his lips and he was thinking how he'd be buried deep within her in a matter of seconds. _Change in plans, Whitlock…_

Obviously, he sensed me and as soon as his thoughts got dark, they became so clear to me. It was as if our minds were the same. He thought,

_Are you reading my thoughts? Stay the fuck out of my head because you might not like what you see in there. Better yet, take a peak and let me know what you find._

I smirked as I came out of the woods. Jasper set Bella down on the porch and placed her behind his body. He immediately got into a crouch.

"Edward," she gasped.

"Honey, I'm home," I said, as I walked up the steps. "Did you miss me?"

"Your eyes," she said as she clutched Jasper's arm.

"Bella, darlin'," Jasper said, and I knew he was calming her down. "You should go inside."

"No, Jasper," I said. "I've missed her so much. Let her hear what I have to say."

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Well, for starters, maybe my life back. Can't you get your own?"

"Edward, it's not…" Bella tried to say.

"Shh, Bella," I said as I turned and looked at the Vanquish in the driveway. I shook my head and laughed.

"I borrowed your car, hope you don't mind," he said.

"Why would I mind? You're driving my car and fucking my fiancé. I don't know what upsets me more," I said. "I guess since I've already driven the car, I'm going to need to take Bella out for a test run and then I can decide."

"Fuck you," he spat.

"No, I want to fuck her. She's owes me that much." I stared at her.

"Stop it," Bella said and I saw the tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Oh, what's wrong love? Are you feeling bad that you've been playing house with Jasper? I can see from his thoughts that you like to be tied up."

Jasper took a step toward me. _I'm warning you, I will kill you if you try to hurt her._

I laughed. "I don't want to hurt her. I just want my turn."

Bella began to sob.

"Look, I don't mind sharing. Jasper can even be in the room when I rip that dress of off you and show you all the things I learned on my trip." I must have been so focused on Bella because I didn't even read Jasper's next move. He pushed me down the steps and then jumped on top of me. His fist connected with my jaw so fast.

Bella screamed for us to stop.

"Is that all you got, Major?" I laughed as I pushed him off of me and sprang to my feet. "Why are you so pissed? You took what was mine."

"She's not yours. You were never going to make her yours," he yelled.

"Maybe not before," I admitted. "But, I can now."

"What?" Bella said.

"Oh, don't you act all shocked. You're hardly innocent in all of this. How long did it take you to become his submissive before I left town? I left to help him and you helped yourself."

"Don't blame her," Jasper said. "You caused this problem by lying to her. She loves you, but you denied her over and over again. I was man enough to give her what she wanted."

"And I thank you for temporarily filling my spot, but now I'm back and I will have her," I looked at her and pulled my teeth back. She shrieked away and hid behind Jasper. "He won't be able to protect you. When I come for you there won't be anything that either one of you can do to stop me. I won't hand you over to you."

"It's not your choice," Jasper said. "You are scaring her. I can feel it. She's hurting for you and what you've become."

"The same thing you are brother," I smiled. "You are just as much of a monster as I am. I see what you've done."

"But," Jasper said. "I feel remorse for the lives I took in Texas. You don't."

"Maybe I'm smarter. I won't deny who we are anymore. You'd be better off if you did the same." I said. "She can't save you. I'm in your head. I see your anger and the things you want to do to her."

"Shut up," he growled.

"Every time you fuck her you want to sink your teeth into her. You can't help it and one day you'll lose the battle," I smiled. "If I don't get there first."

"No," Bella cried. "Jasper, you won't do that to me. You're getting better."

"Bella, don't listen to him," he pleaded. _Stop it! You're scaring her._

"I'm telling her the truth. One of us will kill her. We can't help it," I smiled at her. "I'm sorry love, but if you play with vampires, you will get bit."

She let go of Jasper's arm and backed away from him.

"Bella," he said. "Don't listen to him. I won't hurt you."

"Trust your instincts Bella," I said. "I can see in his head the way he lost it in your bedroom last night. He wanted to drain you."

"No," she cried.

"Tell her, Jasper," I taunted him. "Tell her that when you're close to her, you can't suppress the urge. That's why you go dominant on her. You need control."

"No," Jasper yelled. "I won't hurt her. She knows that." He turned to look in her eyes. I stared at her over his shoulder. "You are helping me. I've never hid how I feel. You know I still have those urges, but you are making them go away."

Bella was helping Jasper? She could pull him back from this insanity?

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "I know," she whispered. "I trust you."

"Do you? It's a big mistake," I said.

"I want to help you, too," she said.

Jasper let out a frustrated growl.

I could work with this. "Really, love," I said in my most sincere voice. "Because I really need your help."

"Don't do that to her," Jasper said. "You don't want to be saved."

"Yes, Bella," I whispered. "You're the only one who can bring me back. Please save my soul." I couldn't believe the shit I was spewing, but if it got me into those wet, little panties, I would do it.

Jasper growled when he felt my arousal for Bella spike. _Get out of here!_

"I'll leave for now,' I said. "Bella wants to help me. Maybe you can leave the window open for me, love."

"You'll never get near her," Jasper said.

"Never is such a long time, brother and let's face it, we've got all the time in the world."

"Edward," Bella said. "I know this isn't you. I'm going to call Carlisle. He'll know what to do."

"Whatever you think best love," I smiled, but what I really wanted to do wasn't going to happen tonight, at least not with Bella. "Well, since you'll be riding Bella tonight, can I have my keys?"

He reached into his pocket and threw them at me. "Don't come back here tonight," he said. "I'll deal with you in the morning."

"Right," I said. "I'll be making you pay for what you've been doing with her. I know it's not your fault Bella. I'm sure he manipulates you every chance he gets."

_Get out!_

I had to laugh because I knew the seeds had been planted in Bella's head now. Which one of us would she save? I didn't want to be saved, but judging from Jasper's thoughts, he did. He loved her. Idiot! Who falls in love with a human?

**You know what to do. Press that little green button down there and tell us what you think. Did you like Darkward? What about his thoughts? Do you want your very own Darkward to play with? Send us a review and we will send you Darkward to play with. Much love, JaspersNaughtyGirls**


	14. Losing Control

**We still own nothing, the great SM does, but the plotline is all us.**

**A/N: We would like to say thank you to each and every one of you that reveiwed the last chapter. We suck for not answering all of the reviews, yes we know, but we are hoping that this chapter makes up for our suckiness. We would also like everyone to know that we read every review and appreciate them all. Thank you all so much!**

BPOV

My body was trembling as Jasper led me into the house. I couldn't control my sobs. He pulled me to his chest and sent me some relaxing vibes.

"Shh darlin'," he tried to soothe me. "I won't let him hurt you."

"He's worse than you ever were," I cried. "What happened to the two of you?"

"I don't know," he said. "I can't remember, and I'm sure Edward doesn't either."

"Try Jasper," I pleaded. "We need to fix this."

"Bella, don't you think I would if I could. Do you think I like being this way? On the verge of snapping at any second?"

I felt sorry for him. I wanted to make this right for him, but I didn't know how. And what about Edward? Did he feel the same way? He was trying to help when this happened to him. He may not realize it now, but eventually he would want to come back from this dark place, too.

Jasper quickly let go of me and stared into my eyes. His were so dark and they seemed to be filled with fury. "I feel your guilt and remorse."

"Of course I feel guilty," I said. "Edward went to try and find help for you, and this is how I repay him?"

He backed away from me, and if I were smarter I would have left him alone, but I needed to make him understand that I did love him, but a part of me would always love Edward too. I needed to help him, too.

"Jasper," I took a step toward him. "You're the one I want, but…"

"No, Bella," he held his hand up. "Don't do this now."

"You have to understand that I love you both. It may be wrong, but I can't abandon Edward anymore then I could you."

He growled, and before I knew what was happening glass and furniture was flying around the room in a whirlwind of destruction. Jasper was moving around the room so fast that I couldn't tell where he was from one second to the next. I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled to the corner of the room. I pulled my knees into my chest and waited for him to stop. The noises finally stopped, and the next thing I felt was his cool breath on my neck. I didn't expect him to be so close, so fast.

"Get up!" he growled.

My eyes widened in fear and I knew he felt it. I didn't want to go anywhere with him, not in this moment. He pulled me to my feet and leaned into my ear.

"Do you still want to save me, Isabella?" he asked.

I swallowed hard and nodded in response.

"Answer me out loud," he whispered.

"Yes," I managed to get out, but it was a weak attempt.

"Yes, what?" he asked.

"Yes, Jasper," I whispered. "I still want to save you." My knees were beginning to buckle, and I knew my legs weren't going to hold me up much longer.

He grabbed my arm and led me to the music room. "Maybe I can't be fixed. Did that ever occur to you?" He pushed me toward the piano bench, and I fell to my knees. "Perfect," he laughed.

I turned to face him as he dropped to his knees. "What should I do with you now?"

"Jasper," I said. "Please, not like this. You need to clam down and gain some control first. Please." I wanted to trust that he wouldn't hurt me, but he was so angry. Edward's presence set him off, and I only aggravated him even further.

He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I shivered from their coolness. "Edward's right," he said against my mouth. "I go dominant on you to gain some control so I won't kill you."

I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. "Do you still trust me?"

I didn't answer because I wasn't sure if I did trust him right now. He roughly kissed my lips as he tangled his fingers in my hair. He was rough and fast, but I liked it. Was there something wrong with me? I was in love with a crazed vampire who had admitted on more than one occasion that he wanted to kill me, but I couldn't stop. I needed him.

He pulled my head back and began kissing my neck, lingering at the one place where he shouldn't be. A part of me wanted to scream for him to just get it over with, but I knew if he turned me now I would be in no condition to help either one of them. I shifted my body, hoping that he would snap out of it.

He spun me around and pushed me over the bench. He grabbed my arms with one hand and held them tightly against my back. I felt his other hand slid up my dress and then I heard the tear of my panties. He ripped them right off my body.

I gasped as he slipped his hand between my thighs and rubbed my wet sex. He pressed his lips against my ear and whispered, "I can feel how much you want me, but I won't force you. I'll never force you. Regardless of how it seems right now, I love you too much to ever hurt you."

I pushed myself back against his hips and I felt how hard he was.

He let out a low growl and then he licked my neck. "Tell me you want this," he said.

"I want you," I moaned. "Please take me."

He tightened his grip on my wrists and with his free hand he unbuckled his belt. I shivered from the anticipation as I heard him lower his zipper. He pushed my arms hard against my back and the feeling of being restrained only made me want him more. "You naughty little girl," he whispered against my neck. "The last time you didn't like it like this, but I'm not stopping this time." He inched his body closer to mine and spread my legs apart with his knee. "I want you to feel how much I want you. Can I show you with my power?"

"Yes," I moaned. "Just get inside me, please…" As he quickly entered me I felt my lust and desire intensify. He was projecting his feelings on to me, and it was incredible. I felt his need take over every ounce of my body. I was tingling with desire.

"Do you see what you do to me," he said. "This is how I feel every time you're close to me." He reached around and slipped his fingers inside me and began massaging my clit.

"Oh, Jasper," I yelled. "That feels so good."

"Cum in my hand," he ordered. "I want to hear you scream."

I started to rock with him, causing him to slip deeper inside me. I swore I could feel him in my stomach. He was so big and he was moving so fast that it did hurt, but the pleasure I was getting was far outweighing the pain.

"Jasper," I screamed. "Don't stop! Oh, I'm going to…oh…" I came harder than I ever had before. I was sure it had to do with him projecting his lust onto me. I dropped my face onto the bench as he continued to move inside me. I shuddered with aftershocks. He released my hands and forcefully grabbed my hips. I knew I'd have a fresh set of bruises there in a few hours, but it would be worth it.

"Oh, fuck…" he grunted out as he released deep within me. He collapsed onto my back and gently kissed the nape of my neck, working his way down my spine. He kissed his way back up the same path he had just taken. I heard him pull his pants back up and the he scooped me up in his arms, and carried me up the steps and to his bedroom.

He placed me at the foot of the bed and unzipped my dress and slid it off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He raked his eyes over my naked body and then slowly kissed my lips. I moaned against him. I was sore and tired, but I would do anything he wanted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and I knew he felt my confusion. "You'll have a new set of bruises tomorrow."

I started to speak, but he pressed his fingers to my lips. "Don't you dare tell me it's okay," he said as he grabbed my robe from the back of his door and put it on me. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap. I could see how sorry he was. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his jaw.

He looked away from me. "I don't deserve you," he whispered. "I'm a monster and I'll continue to keep hurting you if you let me."

"No," I said. "Please look at me."

He looked down at me.

"You didn't hurt me. You were in control."

"No," he said. "This isn't right. You're eighteen years old. You can't handle this. This isn't normal or healthy."

"What are you saying?" I started to panic. Was he going to leave me? "Please, Jasper, I want to be with you."

"And I want that more than anything, but I continue to risk your life. I don't treat you the way you're supposed to be treated."

"You can't help it," I said. "I know that."

"Do you think Charlie would want this for you? I wouldn't want this for my daughter."

"It's my decision." I said as I pressed my lips to his. "I know you love me."

"I do, Bella," he kissed me back. "But, maybe it's better if I leave you alone."

"No," I started to cry, hysterically. "If you leave me, you really will hurt me. How could you think that I could live without you? Please Jasper…" I continued to sob.

He pulled me closer to his chest. "Shh, sweetheart," he said as he calmed me down. "I can't leave you, but I need to go to Texas and figure this out. I have to find away to be better for you."

"I'll go with you," I said.

"No," he said. "I'll send you to Carlisle and I'll take Edward with me."

"That's not a good idea," I said. "I don't mean to sound like I don't trust you, but there is no telling what kind of trouble the two of you could get into in your current condition. I won't lose you to the darkness. You need me to ground you."

He shook his head, but he knew I was right.

"Jasper," I pleaded. "I'm the only thing that can pull you back when you get like that."

"Bella," he said. "I can't risk taking you to Texas. I don't know what we'll find there."

"I'll just follow you," I told him.

"Do you know how angry that would make me?"

"Then don't put us in that situation. I need to be close to you."

"You're so stubborn," he said.

"You're stuck with me."

"I love you," he said. "No one has ever had this much faith in me. You're too good for me."

"No," I said. "I know you're a good man. I can see it, Jasper. I can feel how much you love me."

"I really wish you could," he said as he kissed my head. My eyes began to flutter.

"Hey," I said. "Are you doing that?"

He smiled. "You've had a long day. I need to hunt and you need to sleep. I won't be long."

"Charlie?" I said as Jasper tucked me under the covers.

"I'll call him and tell him you fell asleep watching a movie. He likes me."

"You'll dazzle him?" I said as I yawned.

"I will," he leaned down and kissed me. "Sleep well; I'll be back very soon."

"I love you," I said as I drifted into a deep sleep.

EPOV

I decided that I had run long enough and turned around to head to the house to see what my Bella was doing. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I only stopped when I reached the edge of the forest behind the house. I was surprised to find that Jasper wasn't home.

Of course, him being gone was a great thing for me. That meant that I could have her all to myself. I ran across the yard and scaled the side of the house. I pushed the window in Carlisle's study open and climbed in. Once the window was closed, I made my way to the door.

I silently entered the hall and inhaled her luscious scent. My mouth filled with venom and I swallowed it back. My mind reeled with the possibilities of having her in Jasper's room, on his bed.

I quickly made my way to his door and opened it to find her lying in the bed sleeping. I walked over to her and pulled the sheet back, and all she was wearing was a robe. I stroked her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

She blinked a few times and then jumped up and scooted away from me. I just stared at her for a few minutes, drinking her in. She was truly beautiful and soon I would see how beautiful her whole body was.

I moved closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed, all the while maintaining eye contact. What was it that she told me happened when she would look into my eyes? Ahh yes, she would be dazzled.

Well, let's hope that I was still able to dazzle her. I held her gaze and slowly leaned forward until we were barely touching. I skimmed my lips along her jaw and her breathing hitched.

I moved my kisses across her cheek and soon found her lips. I pressed my lips to hers in a hard kiss. I quickly plunged my tongue into her mouth and she kissed me back just as hungrily.

I untied her robe and pushed it open. I kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. I moved to her collarbone and began trailing kisses down to her breast when all of a sudden she pushed me away.

What the fuck? She quickly pulled her robe closed, covering up her glorious fucking body and climbed out of the bed. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and she was scrambling to get to the door.

She was fucking cockblocking me, motherfucker. I stood up and started walking towards her. Only I wasn't walking; I was stalking my prey. She was my prey and I was finally going to get what belonged to me. She had begun walking backwards, in a futile attempt at getting away from me.

Like she could actually get away from me, but I had to admit a little chase sounded like fun. She made it to the door and fumbled with the knob, finally wrenching the door open.

She turned and ran out the room, but I grabbed her by the arm before she could get too far away from me. I spun her around to face me and she tried to get out of my grip.

"Edward, please. Let me go," she pleaded.

"I need you, Bella." I knew if I wanted to fuck her I would have to play the part of the injured party.

"You need help, Edward," she spoke in barely a whisper.

Had I not been a vampire, I might have missed what she said. "Help me; I don't want to be like this."

I mentally rolled my eyes. I wanted this and I wanted her, well I really wanted to fuck her and had she not cockblocked me just a few minutes ago; I'd be pounding into her right about now.

She backed away from me until she hit the wall behind her. I walked towards her slowly and the venom began to pool in my mouth once again. I was stalking my prey and this time she wouldn't get away from me.

I pinned her up against the wall and breathed in her scent. I ran my nose along her slender neck and licked the path that my nose had just taken. Her chest was heaving rapidly with her breathing and her heart was pounding.

"Edward, don't do this. Please, let me help you." The tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"Just one taste, Bella." I kissed her jugular.

She looked into my eyes and I dazzled her yet again. She slowly nodded her head and I grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her head back; revealing her neck to me.

I leaned in and kissed and sucked on her pulse point enjoying the feel of it on my mouth. She moaned softly and I ground my erection into her heated core. I nudged her legs apart with my thigh and continued to grind my hardened cock into her pussy.

She was completely exposed to me in this moment. I sunk my teeth into her neck, being careful not to inject any venom, and the blood rushed into my mouth. I groaned at the taste; it was better than I ever imagined. I continued to pull her blood into my mouth, relishing in what I have wanted all this time.

I was enjoying her blood so much that I didn't even hear him approach. Before I knew what was happening, I was flying across the hall where I hit the door and went completely through it. Motherfucking, son-of-a-bitch.

If it wasn't that bitch cockblocking me, my fucking brother stops me from enjoying her taste. I jumped up and bolted through the door and into the hall where I found him lifting Bella into his arms. She looked paler than normal and her eyes were closed.

He turned to me and glared, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Were you trying to fucking kill her? You bastard, you will pay for trying to fucking drain her."

"I wasn't trying to drain her and she let me," I growled.

"She let you? You're fucking lying. Empath remember? What did you do, dazzle her?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

I smirked, but drank in the sight of her in his arms. Her breathing was shallow and there was some blood running down her neck. I watched as he carried her into his bedroom and laid her in the bed.

He stood by the bed, guarding her and glaring at me. She finally stirred after a few hours and he turned to face her. I watched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked from me to Jasper.

He had her in his arms faster then she could blink and I could hear in his thoughts just how much he loved her. If I could vomit, I would. That feeling quickly passed when his thoughts turned to him and her fucking on my piano bench.

His eyes met mine and he raised a brow at me. He could surely feel my emotions; I was seething and ready to rip his fucking head off.

_Stay out of my head if you don't like my thoughts._

I growled and Bella shifted closer to him. Great, she was fucking scared of me. I could see the fear in her eyes, smell it in her blood, and hear it in the way her heart was pounding.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Bella, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you ever again."

He turned to me and spoke menacingly, "Get the fuck out of here, now."

"It wasn't his fault, Jasper," she whispered while looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean, it wasn't his fault?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I wanted to help him, and I didn't think he would hurt me. I just wanted to help him."

She had begun to sob while she was explaining what happened. "Did you want Edward to drink from you?"

She gasped, "No, but I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't tell him no, even if I wanted to."

He turned to me yet again, "I knew it, you fucking dazzled her. What the fuck is your problem?"

I rolled my eyes, "What the fuck is my problem? I don't have a fucking problem; I wanted a taste and she let me have it."

"No, you fucking took it; she didn't let you have anything."

I shrugged; I didn't have time to listen to his shit or her crying. I turned, opened the window, and jumped. I hit the ground and took off running. I could still taste her on my tongue; feel her warmth on my body. Soon, very soon, I would have her.

**So what did ya'll think? Was it worth it? Do you forgive us for not responding to the reviews? Reviews equal Darksper and Darkward having their wicked ways with you.**


	15. Road Trip

*****We're back! Sorry for the wait, but thanks for your patience.**

*****Disclaimer – We own nothing! We just like playing with the darker Cullens.**

**EPOV**

_Fuck him!_

_I had her!_

_She let me taste her..._

_She would have let me fuck her, too..._

_If not for him._

I continued to run through the forest. I still had her blood on my tongue. It was amazing. So fucking sweet. I needed more and I planned to get it. I just had to figure out how to get my dear brother out of the way.

She was so beautiful. Her eyes saw right through me, they always did. What was I doing to her? She was trying to help me.

_No, no, no... I'm not going to let her do to me what she was doing to Jasper._

I was just fine like this. I didn't want or need her help. I liked this Edward. I just had to have her, one time, and then I would leave her alone. I'd leave her with him. It was better that way. Now, how was I going to get her?

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I groaned when I saw the display screen.

"What?" I answered. He was the one person I didn't want to disappoint. Even in my current state, I knew that he didn't want this life for me.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Would you consider coming to Alaska with me?"

"No," I said. "You wouldn't want me there. Trust me."

"You're my son," he said. "I want you with me."

"Carlisle," I said. "I would drain that whole town in a matter of days. I'd expose you all. Is that what you really want?"

"I can help you, Edward," he said.

"Really?" I said. "Would you bring the girls to me so that I didn't have to leave the house? I don't think Esme would approve with what I did with them just before I bit them." My dick got hard thinking about how I had just bit Bella. Tasted her sweet, warm blood. _God, it was all I could think about. I had to have more._

"Jasper and Bella are going to Texas," he said. "Jasper wants to fix whatever is wrong with him, and he needs to find the source of this problem. It's against my better judgment that he take Bella, but she won't let him go without her."

I rolled my eyes. _Of course she would want to go with him. She craves his cock._

"I'm going with them," I said.

"Edward," he warned. "That's not a good idea. Jasper told me what you did to Bella tonight."

"Bella wanted it," I said. "She didn't stop me.

"Edward," he said. "You dazzled her into letting you bite her. Do you realize how dangerous that was? You could have killed her, or worse injected your venom into her veins. Then what would you have done? Could you have turned her?"

"It doesn't matter," I said. "I didn't use any venom. Why didn't you ever tell me that we could taste humans without killing them?"

"You didn't need to know that. We live off animal blood, and there would be no reason for you to go around tasting anyone."

"I have a reason now, dear father," I smiled. "Bella could sustain me. Her blood is like a drug."

"All the more reason why you shouldn't go to Texas with them. Jasper could easily lose control if you continue to expose Bella's blood."

"He doesn't have the balls to taste her," I laughed. "I'm going Carlisle."

"Edward!" he said. "Don't go..."

I flipped the phone shut. He wasn't going to tell me what I could or couldn't do. Now, I needed to go back to the house and tell that stupid, emapthic fuck that I was going with him.

**JPOV**

Once she was asleep I climbed out of the bed and jumped out of the window. I landed soundlessly on the ground and took off running deep into the forest. I quickly found some deer in a small meadow drinking from a pond. I made my way silently toward the large buck and with a bound I landed on his back.

I snapped his neck and sunk my teeth into it, pulling the warm, yet bitter blood into my mouth. I didn't crave the blood of humans anymore, but the blood of animals wasn't very appealing. I disposed of the carcass once I was finished and took off running home. I didn't want to be gone too long in case Edward decided to show his face around the house again.

I got back to the house and climbed back in the window to find Bella still sleeping. She looked beautiful and as I walked closer the moonlight caught the silver scar on her neck and I could feel the growl rumbling in my chest. That mark should have been from me, not from that fucker. He shouldn't have been able to put his fucking hands on her much less his lips.

The thought of him touching what was mine made me want to rip his fucking arms off. I could feel my anger building and suddenly Bella let out a small whimper causing me to realize that I was projecting my anger around the room. I quickly reigned in my emotions because not only was I angry, but I was feeling immense guilt over her being bitten by him. If I had been home, he never would have gotten the chance at putting his hands on her. That mark was my fault.

I cringed to think of what could have happened if I hadn't arrived home in time. He could have killed her and then I wouldn't have her. I would never allow him to take her from me. The fucker would pay for putting a mark on her and I would be the one to make sure he paid in full.

I was no better than he was; I was so close to killing her the other night. The only thing that stopped me was her, my love for her, and her love for me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard movement coming toward the house. I walked over to the window to watch him approach.

I smelled him and I knew that he would be here in a matter of seconds. I quickly made my way downstairs and flung the door open just as he was coming up the steps. He paused and looked at me for a moment before cocking his head to the side and inhaling deeply. I growled and he snapped his head in my direction only to smirk at me.

He fucking smirked at me. I wanted to lunge at him, but my thoughts quickly went back to Bella and I stopped. I could feel the lust pouring off of him in waves and his lust was crashing in to me. I snarled at him and he stared at me. His emotions quickly shifted from lust to hate.

That was fine with me because I hated him too. I knew he could hear my thoughts and for some reason my thoughts were always so much darker when he was around. I wanted to go upstairs and claim Bella with him down here just so he would know exactly who she belonged to.

_No, I would never do something like that to her. I love her._

"It's funny, Jasper. You have thoughts of loving her, but you also have thoughts of fucking her with me in the house. I wonder what Bella would think about that?"

"She would never believe you. She knows that there is something wrong with you."

He laughed, "You're right, there is something wrong with me and she does know, but she also thinks I want her to help me. We all know how Bella is; she only wants to make everyone happy."

"You will stay the fuck away from her." I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I'm coming to Texas with you." He said suddenly.

I cocked my head to the side, "You want to come to Texas?" I didn't believe him and he knew it. I could hear Bella moving around upstairs and her heartbeat was changing. She was starting to wake up.

"We leave tomorrow, Bella and I. You can meet us there at Peter's house. Or you can go to Alaska and come down with Carlisle. Either way this trip is to find a cure for you, Edward because Bella is my savior, not yours and she never will be."

I didn't wait for him to respond. I turned and walked in the house, shutting the door behind me. I went upstairs and climbed in bed with Bella, but the second I laid down I noticed that fucking scar again. The guilt ripped through me so suddenly that I felt sick.

I could feel the guilt overpowering me and I began to shake. Bella startled and turned toward me looking alert, but I couldn't shake the emotion this time. She placed her hands on my face and I could see her lips moving, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Jasper!" She yelled. "Jasper, look at me. Stop projecting. Why are you feeling so much guilt?" She leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. That seemed to jolt me back and I looked into her eyes and I was able to feel her emotions.

She was feeling fear, guilt, love, and worry. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I tried to look away, but she held my face in her hands. Her eyes were pleading with me.

"Jasper, what was that? You were shaking, what happened? Please, talk to me." She spoke softly.

"It's my fault that he was able to hurt you. I should have been here. If I was here he never would have been able to bite you."

"No, this is not your fault. It was my fault."

"He fucking dazzled you into letting him bite you, but if I would have been here it never would have happened. That should be my mark on you, not his."

I could feel the monster in me trying to come out and I was trying to keep it reigned it, but I was getting so fucking angry just thinking about him touching her. I moved with vampire speed to hover over her. She didn't even have time to react before I had my lips on the mark that he defiled her body with.

Her heart rate picked up to a dangerous speed, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to bite down over the exact spot that he made so I could cover it with my own mark. Making her mine in every sense of the word.

I licked the spot and the monster in me roared at the thought of getting to mark her. _I should be fucking her as I bite down. _I quickly replaced her emotions with lust and desire. I would fuck her and just as she was about to orgasm I would sink my teeth into her neck. Cover his mark with mine.

I began removing her clothing and once she was naked before me, I removed mine. "Jasper." she moaned. I was about to thrust into her when I fucking sensed him again. I whipped my head around to the window and I knew he was on the ground, right outside the window.

I jumped up and scooped Bella up. I brought her to the bathroom and she looked at me, clearly confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Why don't you take a shower, darlin. I will be back in a moment, but do take your time so I can join you."

I quickly walked out of the bathroom and to the window. I flung it open and just as I was about to jump out of it, he took off running into the woods. I didn't bother following him because I knew that I would never catch him. He was always the fastest.

I heard the water running and then I realized what I was about to do to the woman that I loved. I could still feel the lust and desire rolling off of her, but I wanted her to want me on her own. I walked into the bathroom and climbed into the shower with her.

I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me. I began placing kisses along her neck and shoulder and her lust and desire increased tenfold. I turned her to face me and crashed my lips to hers at the same time I thrust into her wet sex. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I continued to thrust into her until we both reached our climax.

I placed her back on her feet and guided her to under the spray. Once I was finished washing her hair, I lathered her body with soap. After she rinsed off, I quickly washed up and then we climbed out. I helped her dry off and then I went to get her some clothes.

I grabbed one of my shirts and she quickly slipped it on. I pulled on my boxers and then we climbed into bed. She snuggled into my chest and quickly fell into a deep sleep. I held her all night, never wanting to let her go.

Bella was in the kitchen eating breakfast. I still didn't join her for meals, but I was much nicer about it then I was that first night. Human food repulsed me almost as much as animal blood did, but it was something I was getting used to. I had just gotten off the phone with Peter to let him know that we were on our way, and that Carlisle and Edward would be joining us shortly. I wanted to fly, but in my current state of mind, I didn't think that was the best course of action. I wasn't sure I could be on that little plane with all of those humans, so driving was the plan. Actually, the alone time with Bella would be kind of nice, and I figured we could even stop at a hotel or two on the way there and make use of our down time.

When she was finished eating, she joined me in the foyer. I pulled her into my arms and said, "Are you ready for our trip?"

"I have to go home and break the news to Charlie and pack my things," she said, and I could feel her anxiety over telling her father where she was headed.

"I already took care of that," I pointed to her packed bag. "I went shopping this morning while you were still asleep and then I paid the chief a visit at the station on my way home."

"He knows that I'm going away with you?" I felt her concern.

"I told him I was taking you on a graduation trip to visit some family friends in Texas, and Carlisle and Esme would be joining us."

"And he was okay with that?"

"Well, if I didn't have some extra gifts I don't think he would have been okay with it," I smiled as I kissed her lips.

"You dazzled him?"

"And manipulated his emotions a bit," I kissed her again. "He said to call him once a day and to have a great time."

"You have to stop doing that to him," she said.

"I don't have to do anything," I said. "And you are free to come with me. You're eighteen and out of high school."

"Thanks for telling Charlie for me," she said.

I took her hand, grabbed our bags and headed for the front door, but then his scent hit me. He was on his way up the front steps.

"Fuck!" I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

I pointed to the door and in he walked, looking as smug as ever. I felt Bella's fear and her hand tensed in mine. Of course she was afraid. The last time she saw him, he had just drank from her.

"He's not going to hurt you, darlin." _I'll fucking rip you to pieces if you ever do that to her again._

He smiled and I felt how determined he was. He was staring at her as if she was a piece of meat. He wanted her body and blood. I just wasn't sure what he wanted more.

"I'm glad I caught you," he said."I just have to pack a bag."

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"No," I said."You can meet us there, but you're not coming with us."

He stared at Bella, and I immediately felt her remorse and sorrow for him as she stepped around me.

_Oh, fuck, Bella!_

"Jasper," she said. "Maybe he could come with us."

"I think that's a great idea, love," he smiled at me, and I felt his confidence. "I need to be with you so that I don't hunt humans. If I'm with Jasper then I'll have to hunt animals."

"No!" I yelled. "You're not coming near her."

"I need to apologize for last night," he moved closer to Bella. I pulled her against my side. "I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again."

I was furious thinking about how he marked her. He shot me a look and he knew he had gotten to me.

_Stay out of my head! You may have marked her, but I'm the one she wants._

"Edward," Bella said. "I want to help you, and I'm hoping that whatever happened in Texas can be resolved."

"I hope so too," he smiled, but I knew he was lying. "I don't want to be a monster."

"I know exactly what you are," I said.

"Jasper" Bella said. "Let me finish."

I let out a frustrated breath. My thin grasp on the control I barely had was slipping away.

"I want to help you, Edward," she said. "But, whether we find a cure or not, I want to be with Jasper. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to mislead you. We're not getting back together. You can't dazzle me into anything. Do you understand? I love you, but Jasper is who I want."

_Did you hear her? I'm who she wants!_

"I understand, Bella," he smiled. "I love you and I want you to be happy. I respect that you choose Jasper." I didn't feel not one ounce of jealousy coming from him over her words, but I knew something was off.

_You're such a liar! What are you up to?_

"I'm not lying, Jasper," he said so that Bella would know that I was calling him out in my head. "I want to go to Texas to be helped, and I need Bella for that. Please, Bella, I'm asking for your help."

"Of course, Edward," she said. "I owe you that much." She turned and stared at me. She was sending me all of the love she had for me, but it wasn't breaking through.

Did she not remember how I lost control last night? How I almost hurt her when she admitted to wanting to help him? I had to find a way to keep it together. Bella had no idea what was in store for her. She would be trapped inside a car for days with two erratic, volatile vampires. Judging from Edward's emotions, he had no interest in keeping her safe. She was just a conquest for him now. It was up to me to protect her, but the only problem with that was if I was going back to Texas, the place that started all of this, would I be stable enough to protect her? Or, would Texas be an opportunity for me to turn even darker?

I looked into her beautiful eyes, and saw her pure soul. She was so willing to give us all of her.

_Would we destroy her?_

_***_**New Blog – jaspersnaughtygirls dot blogspot dot com**

**Kathy and I have joined TwiCarol in creating an awesome blog that explores the darker side of the Twilight men. We are sponsoring a contest ...Show Us Your Dark Side. You can begin submitting on Feb. 1, 2010. We want you to write us a wicked o/s exploring any Twilight male. He just has to be dark, dominant, controlling or tortured. He should be sexy too! Details are on our profile page. Can't wait to read what you come up with!**


	16. Trip From Hell

*****Okay…we know! It took us a really long time to update. RL got in the way and we're sorry. But, don't give up on us. We have so much planned for this fic. Thanks for sticking with us!**

*****We still own nothing. But, we so enjoy playing with Jasper and Edward.**

JPOV

Edward, that stupid fuck, walked right past me and into the house to pack a bag. I felt his smugness as he smiled at me.

_You can't win._ I mentally told him.

"Watch me," he smiled, and spoke so low I knew there was no way Bella heard him.

I glared at her as she looked down at the grass. I felt her anxiety, but she had this coming.

"Jasper," she whispered. "I know you're angry."

"Oh, are you a fucking empath now?" I asked as I moved toward her with vampire speed, pinning her against the car.

"Jasper, please," she said, and I felt her fear.

"Please what? Don't over react? Don't be upset because you invited Edward to come with us? Don't be mad that I can still feel your love for him?" I was furious now, and she knew it.

"I told him that I chose you," she said. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes," I hissed. "But, I also heard you tell him that you wanted to help him, and I felt your sorrow and love for him. What am I suppose to do with that?"

"I'm human," she simply said.

"I know that." I said."I'm painfully reminded of that every second we're together and my throat burns like a mother fucker, but I still find a way to control it."

"I know it's hard for you to be around me," she said as she reached up to stroke my face. Her touch seemed to calm me down. I pressed into her hand and relished in the warmth. "I love you and I know you can feel that. Won't your power allow you to see that it's you who I want to spend the rest of my life with? Can't you see that I love Edward..."

I cut her off with a low growl.

"Let me finish," she said.

"Don't tell me what to do," I said, challenging her with my eyes.

"Please let me continue?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I love him, and a part of me always will. He's not himself now, but even if we find a cure for him, I will never love him the way that I love you. I never felt for him what I feel for you. I thought he was my destiny, but that was before you."

"I feel that Bella," I said. "I do. But, what you have done by allowing him to get in that car with us is one of the stupidest things you have ever done."

"You won't let him hurt me," she said. "I trust you."

"That's stupid, too," I laughed. "Bella, don't you understand that I can't even protect you from me. It takes every bit of control that I have not to hurt you when I have those dark episodes. How am I going to make sure Edward doesn't hurt you too?"

"I just know you will," she said.

"You are far too trusting, little girl," I said as I pulled her into an embrace and fiercely kissed her. I was immediately hit with her desire. "You know," I said. "Some people might think that there is something wrong with you."

"Fuck them," she smiled.

"Language?" I said.

"Hey," she said. "I never cursed until I met you," she reminded me.

"So," I said as I licked her lips and squeezed her ass. "I'm a bad influence?"

"A very bad influence. I let you tie me up." She blushed.

"You liked it," I said. "And I'm going to do it again, too."

"Promises, promises," she giggled.

I pressed my mouth to hers and pushed my tongue inside to meet hers. She gripped my hair and pulled me closer. The scent of her arousal was driving me crazy, but then I felt his lust, and I growled. I backed away from her.

"What is it?" she asked, and I felt her fear.

"He's worried love," Edward came down to join us at the car.

"About what?" she asked.

"That I'm so turned on by your luscious scent. It makes me want to lick the warm juices that are trickling down your thighs as we speak."

"Stop it!" I growled, and sank down in a crouch.

"Jasper," Bella cried. "Please ignore him."

"How can he, Bella?" Edward said. "He knows what I'm feeling. He knows how much I want to pound into your sweet little pussy. You'll let me, won't you?"

"Edward, stop it," Bella pleaded. "Jasper," she said. "Don't let him provoke you."

"It's too late, Bella," Edward told her. "I've already unleashed his beast. Do you know that he has even thought of sharing you with me?"

"Fucking shut it," I warned.

"Please tell me that's not true," she said, and I felt her hurt.

"Oh, it's true. I've seen the images in his head," Edward continued. "You, on your knees, sucking my cock while he pounds into you from behind. I'm ready whenever you are, brother. Shall we do her before we leave? You know, one for the road?"

"You're both disgusting," she said as she ran into the house crying.

I lunged at him and sent him flying across the road. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

He walked back over to me and said, "You're hurting her. At least I'm honest. I know what I want her for."

"You'll never have her," I said. "I'll kill you first."

"I don't think so," he smiled. "I'm slowly breaking her down. You can feel her distrust for you."

"Get in the car," I said. "I'm taking you to Texas and handing you over to Carlisle."

"Carlisle can't help me," he said. "And it would be stupid to make him come to the place where we were both changed."

"Just shut up and get in the car," I said. "I need to go get Bella."

"Good luck with that," he laughed as he climbed in the backseat.

"Bella," I called as I walked in the house. I found her curled up in a ball on the couch. "Bella," I said. "You can't listen to him. He wants to hurt us."

"It was true what he saw, wasn't it?" she cried.

"Yes," I whispered. I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Is that what you want? You want to share me with Edward? Make me have sex with both of you? I thought you loved me?"

"I do," I said.

"Then why?"

"I can't control these dark thoughts." I yelled. "I'm trying, but it's so hard."

"I want to help you, but I don't know if I can. I'm so tired of trying, and if you're not even going to try to help me, what's the use?"

"Don't you give up on me," I said as I pulled her into my lap. "What he saw, those images were before, when I first came home. You were still with Edward, and I never thought that I would be with you. I had a fantasy, and that's what he saw in my mind. He didn't see it back then because he couldn't read my thoughts before he turned dark."

"You don't want me to have sex with him?" she asked.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"I might be," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, darlin," I said as I kissed her lips. "I know this is difficult, but I don't want to hurt you. No matter what I do or who I become in Texas, you have to understand it's not me."

"I'll try, Jasper," she said. "That's the best I can do."

I nodded as I pulled her up from the couch and led her outside. He was smiling at us through the car window. This was going to be a long, fucking trip.

EPOV

I listened as Jasper told Bella that what I said about the three of us having sex being true and I couldn't help but get a little aroused thinking about sinking into her tight pussy. I would get what I was after soon enough and then he could have her all to himself. I just wanted to fuck her, at least once.

I heard them walk to the door and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, this trip was going to be the best fucking trip ever. Jasper walked Bella to the car and opened her door for her. She slid in her seat and her scent immediately filled my senses, causing the venom to pool in my mouth.

I swallowed down the venom as Jasper climbed into his seat and started the car. He didn't say a word as he put the car in gear and took off, officially starting our journey to Texas. I sat back staring at Bella, imagining all the things I could do to that little body of hers. My cock was becoming achingly hard in my jeans, and I had to quickly adjust myself.

Jasper was looking at me in the mirror, his thoughts screaming at me. _Stop fucking looking at her like she's a piece of meat and the lust that you have towards her, you're never going to have her. She is mine. Got it?_

"What's wrong, Jasper? You afraid she might want a real man? I could give her something that you can't."

Bella turned around to look at me, "Edward, please stop." her eyes pleading with me.

I growled too low for her to hear me and turned to look out the window. God is no fucking fun. How am I going to get inside those panties of hers if she stops me from talking about the way I feel? _I know, I can play on her weakness of wanting to help me._

I turned to face her once again, "I'm sorry, Bella. That was out of line. Please forgive me. I only want to get better for you."

_You're such a fucking liar._ Jasper spoke for only me to hear.

I ignored his comment and focused on Bella. She looked me in the eyes and I could tell that she was considering what I said.

"I need you to save me. Please tell me that you'll help me?" I pleaded with her.

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself and her, but if this was the only way to fuck her, then I would act the way she wanted me to, for a little while. Jasper was thinking of all kinds of ways to get me out of the car and away from Bella.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"I don't know how to help you, Edward. I want to help you, I just don't know if I can. I wish I knew how." She told me honestly.

"I know how you can help me." The images of me fucking her, of her on her knees sucking my cock, played through my mind and I knew that my lust for her was spiking out of control because Jasper was clenching the steering wheel tightly.

If he didn't loosen his grip, he might just snap the fucker off. "What's wrong, Jasper? You're clutching that steering wheel with a death grip." I smirked.

"What's wrong?" he yelled.

I feigned innocence. "I have no idea why you're so angry."

He growled, "Tell Bella the truth, you sick bastard. I can feel your lust for her right now, empath remember?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "How could I forget? Or maybe you're the one who forgot about my power. Bella didn't like knowing that you wanted both of us to fuck her, did she?"

"I explained that to her and apologized for that thought, which happened when I first came back, and if you stayed out of my head, you wouldn't fucking see old thoughts."

"What's the matter; you don't want your precious little human to know what you really think of her? That's all she is to you, a piece of ass for you to fuck when your dick gets hard. Don't even try to deny it; I can see your thoughts." I hissed.

"You don't know a fucking thing about my thoughts. I love her and you would be wise not to speak of her that way again."

"Or what? What are you going to do? It's about time you told her what she really means to you. What it feels like to have her tight pussy wrapped around your dick. Tell her the fucking truth and stop being a coward." I growled.

"That is not true. Bella, don't believe anything he is saying. I love you, please believe that. What he is saying is all lies." He told her.

I barked a laugh, "Yes, Bella, please believe him. What do I know? I can only hear his thoughts."

I could hear the steering wheel cracking with the force of Jasper's strength. It wouldn't be long and he'd have the damn thing snapped in two. I could tell that Bella was having a hard time deciding who she should believe.

"You don't hear those things in my thoughts; you're only trying to get in her pants. That's all you want from her. You don't want her to help you, you want to fuck her and then throw her away. Well that's not going to happen, she is mine and you will not continue to speak of her that way. Do you fucking hear me, you son-of-a-bitch?" He snarled.

I smirked; I was really getting to him. "Yes, I do want to fuck her and I will have my way with her. You can watch if you want."

That was all it took, he snapped the steering wheel and had to quickly jerk the car off the highway onto the first exit he saw. Bella was crying with her head in her hands.

Her head popped up when the car was jerked off the road and looked at Jasper, "Is that all I am to both of you? Just some girl you want to have sex with? Does it even count that I love you?"

The car was suddenly stopped in front of a motel room. He turned to face her and said through clenched teeth, "He's a fucking liar. Let's go and get a room so you can get some rest, Edward you will have to get your own room."

He got out of the car quickly and went around to her side, but not quick enough. "Believe what you want, but at least I'm willing to speak the truth, no matter what it is." Jasper yanked her door open and pulled her by the hand out of the car. They walked to the front doors and went inside.

After a few minutes, they came back out and went straight to their room. I got out of the car and decided I would go for a hunt before I got a room. I took off running, sticking to the shadows and soon I was assaulted with the most delicious scent I've smelled since Bella came into my life.

She smelled of vanilla and ambrosia. I inhaled deeply and turned my head towards the direction of my next meal. I would just have to hunt a few animals after to cover my tracks. I found her walking toward her car and just as she was about to unlock her door, I approached her.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me." I spoke in the voice that always appeals to humans.

She turned to face me and smiled, "Well I certainly try. What can I do for you, handsome?"

"My car broke down just up the road and I was wondering if you could possibly point me in the direction of a place that could get it fixed for me?" I asked.

"The only place we have in town is closed until tomorrow. I could bring you to the motel if you'd like."

"I don't have a whole lot of money. I'll just walk back to my car and sleep in it for tonight, but thank you for your help." I turned to walk away when she grabbed my arm.

I turned back to face her and she had a small smile playing on her lips, "You're more than welcome to stay at my place for the night."

"Oh I couldn't, but thank you."

"Please, it would be my pleasure having you stay." She pleaded with me.

_Like I was really going to walk away. I had her exactly where I wanted her. I would fuck her and then drain her. _I smiled, "Okay, I'll stay."

She smiled brightly and I looked at her for a moment, she truly was beautiful. It was too bad she wouldn't be alive much longer. I walked around to the passenger side and she climbed in and unlocked my door. I climbed in and we were quickly on our way to her place.

Not even an hour after we arrived at her home, I had fucked her and left her cold, drained body on the bed. I debated leaving her there, but knew that I couldn't leave the body. I lifted her in my arms and quietly made my escape. Once the body was buried, I darted off further into the woods and took down a mountain lion, draining it just as I did her.

_I never even got her name. _I thought as I tossed the mountain lions lifeless body aside. I wiped the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand and began the run back to the motel. I made it there and got a room and went to take a shower. I could hear them; hopefully they would be done soon. I didn't want to listen to their fucking all night.

JPOV

Things were getting out of control. I had to get her out of that car. Edward was planting so much doubt in her mind, and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before she completely doubted me.

We checked in to this dingy roadside motel. It would not have been my first choice, but because of the broken steering wheel and Edward's behavior, my options were limited. Bella hadn't spoken a word to me since we got here. I knew she was angry and upset, and this was exactly why I didn't want him coming with us.

She grabbed the overnight bag and headed for the bathroom. I moved in front of the door before she could enter.

"Can I go get you something to eat?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I'm not hungry."

"Bella," I said as I took her hand. "Please."

"Please what?" She said, and I felt her anger. "What am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to believe me. I'm doing everything I can to be honest with you. He's lying. I can feel his lust for you, and he had no intentions of coming back as the Edward you knew. He's probably out feeding from a human as we speak."

"Why is he doing this to me?" she cried.

"He can't help it," I said. "I know where he's coming from, but as soon as I started having feelings for you, I realized I needed to get better. He doesn't feel that way. He's going to continue to taunt you until you give in. He's very determined."

"I don't want to be with him," she said, and I knew she was being honest, but he was going to break her. I could feel it.

"Just try to be careful around him," I said. "Once we get to Texas, I don't know if I'll be able to protect you. Peter and Char will look after you, and Carlisle is on his way, but I don't have a good feeling at all."

"Don't let him upset you," she said. "That's not our Edward."

"Technically, I'm not your Jasper, either."

"You will be," she smiled as she stroked my cheek. "I know that you will be."

"Part of me wants to come back, Bella," I smiled. "But, you have to know that certain parts of my personality are just who I am."

"Oh, really," she said, and I felt her desire crash into me. "Which part would that be?"

I picked her up and lightly tossed her on the bed. "The part where I tell you what to do when we're in bed. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Does it seem like it will be a problem for me?"

I kicked off my boots and pulled my shirt over my head. "I have a lot of aggression to work out right now," I said as I unbuttoned my jeans and slid out of them. "Can you handle me?"

"Try me," she said.

"Take your clothes off," I ordered.

She quickly got up and striped for me. I no longer felt any hesitation coming from her when we were together. She was still afraid of me, but that turned her on to some degree. She liked what I did to her body, the pleasure she gained from my touches. But, the part that I was finding that I enjoyed the most was how much love she had for me.

_Could Peter have been right? Was she my soul mate?_

I was so caught up in the thought that Bella was the love of my life, and that she was the only thing keeping me grounded that I hadn't even realized that she was straddling me.

"Jasper," she whispered. "I know you like to be in control, but can we do it like this?"

_Fuck me!_

She wanted to ride me, and really who was I to say no? She looked like an angel as she hovered over me, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders barely covering her breasts. I gripped her hips and lowered her on to my aching cock. She inched her way down so fucking slow that it took every ounce of control I had not to drive into her. She wanted to be in charge, so I smiled and indulged her.

She began riding me at a very comfortable pace, and I felt the pleasure she was gaining with each downward thrust.

"Touch yourself," I managed to breathe out.

She looked down and for the slightest second she was confused at my request, but then she licked her lips as she caught on. She slid her hands up her ribcage, and over her breasts, gently fingering her nipples.

"Harder," I said. "Show me what you would want me to do to you."

Her desired peaked at the thought of me touching her as she squeezed her tits in her hands. She was learning how to pleasure her body and I really liked watching as she threw her head back and started to moan.

"Who do you belong to?" I growled out.

"You, only you," she moaned as I felt her orgasm approaching. I began forcefully meeting her thrusts as she tightened around me and started screaming.

I sat up, keeping her in my lap as she wrapped her legs around my hips. She was shuddering from aftershocks as I continued to move inside her. I grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head to the side, but I immediately became enraged when I saw his teeth marks.

_Fuck him!_ That would always be a reminder for me.

I ran my finger up and down his mark. "This infuriates me," I said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger and resist him," she whispered against my lips.

"It wasn't your fault," I said as I thrust deeper into her."But, it can't happen again."

"It should have been you," she said and I felt her lust increase. I ran my icy tongue over her neck. She was right; it should be my mark on her body, not his. "Jasper, I want you to do it. Mark me, taste me."

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned as I grazed my teeth over her vein. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to stop."

"Yes, you are. I want you to do it," she tangled her fingers in my hair and pressed my lips to her neck. I felt all of the trust she had for me. She wasn't afraid. She wanted me to replace Edward's mark with mine. I felt her second climax quickly approaching, so if I was going to do this, it should be now. I didn't allow myself to think anymore, I just bit into her soft flesh and waited for the blood to flow into my mouth.

She wrapped her legs impossibly tight around my waste and gasped out in pain, I knew it hurt, but it was done now. I was extremely careful not to push any venom into her body.

She tasted so sweet, better than I could ever have imagined. The sensation of her warm liquid sliding down my throat as I took her was too much and before I knew it I was shooting my cool stream in long spurts into her core. This euphoria couldn't end. I needed more. I continued to suck from her vein, but I felt her body begin to slump against me.

"Jasper," she said in a barely audible voice as she tried to grab my shoulder. "Enough…"

_No, it would never be enough. How could I be expected to stop now? She was mine…_

*****Okay, some M rated stories are being pulled from this site, so if we disappear, you can find us on fanfictionfrenzy dot net. We won't stop the story.**

*****Don't forget to vote in the Show Us Your Dark Side Contest. There are 12 really good stories. The link can be found on jaspersnaughtygirls dot blogspot dot com**

*****Nominate your FAVORITE Jaspercentric fic in the Darlin's Second Annual Everything is Bigger in Texas Contest. Jaspersdarlins dot blogspot dot com It's up to you to nominate your favorite story!**


	17. Disappointing Daddy

*****Thanks to all of you who are still with us. We love hearing from you. **

*****We're getting closer to Texas… we promise!**

**Disclaimer – We still own nothing!**

**JPOV**

How was I going to stop now? Why hadn't I thought of that before I decided to open her neck and drink? She tasted so fucking delicious; like nothing I had ever experienced before. She was warm and plentiful. She was sustaining me, and I didn't want to stop.

"Jasper," she whispered against my shoulder and I felt her hand slide down my back as her heart rate began to slow. "Stop…"

_Bella…what was wrong with me? _Why did I think I would have the restraint to attempt this? I immediately released her and pulled her back so that I could monitor her. She was weak, but still coherent.

"Bella," I said as I gently laid her on the bed and moved away from her. I wiped the excess blood from my mouth, but as soon as I saw it on the back of my hand the venom began to pool in my mouth. I had to distance myself from her before it was too late. I grabbed my pants and headed for the door.

"Jasper," she weakly called out. "Don't leave."

I shook my head and held out my hand. "I have to," I said. "I don't know why I thought I could do this. I can't taste human blood without wanting it all. Please Bella; I have to get out of this room."

She nodded and I felt her acceptance.

I threw on my pants and headed outside. I needed fresh air and possibly a quick hunt, but what did I want to hunt? No, it had to be an animal. I could do this.

"No you can't."

"Leave me the fuck alone," I said. "Were you standing outside the door?"

"You didn't even get to finish the job," he laughed.

"I wouldn't have drained her," I hissed.

"I meant that you never came," he smiled. "I would have made sure I got off on her."

"You're disgusting," I growled. "Stop thinking about her that way."

"I'm disgusting," he laughed. "What the hell made you think that you of all vampires could drink from her, especially during sex? It's quite comical."

"Shut up," I said as I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he said. "You must be distraught to leave me here with her. Maybe I could have a taste now and finish what you couldn't?"

His lust sparked a fury within me as I turned around and lunged at him. "You will never touch her again."

"We'll see," he said, but didn't try to defend himself. "You're thirsty and her blood on your tongue is doing nothing for you."

I released his throat and paced the hallway of this tiny motel. _What could I do? _I couldn't be around her until I fed, but how could I leave her unprotected against him?

"I'll hunt with you," he said, clearly reading my thoughts.

"What are you up to?"

"You don't want animal blood," he said, and to a certain degree he was right. "Let's go into town and get a human. We could find a pretty, little girl. One who looks just like our Bella."

"Stop it!"

"Long brown hair, big 'fuck me' eyes," he taunted. "You know you want to."

"No," I said as I tried to regain control.

"We could take turns pounding into her, and since I've already fed, you could drain her all by yourself."

I gripped the metal gate that bordered the balcony and easily disintegrated the bars between my fingers. I had to get the taste of Bella out of my mouth. It was making me think the wrong things.

"I'm in your head, Jasper," he said. "You know you won't be satisfied until you sink your teeth into an innocent girl's neck and do to her what you can't do to Bella."

I began to shake because my control was slipping away and Edward knew it. I felt his smug confidence taking over.

"Let's go," he said. "Bella will never know. She'll think your eyes are red because you drank too much of her. And, even if she doesn't believe that, aren't you the dom in that relationship. She listens to you, right?"

"Edward," I pleaded. "I can't." I couldn't do that to Bella, as much as I wanted to drink from a human in that moment, I couldn't do that to her. She had so much faith in me; too much.

"Jasper, you're a vampire, so be a vampire and keep your little human in check," he said. "Show her who is in control."

"Stop it," Bella yelled. "Leave him alone, you pig!"

"Wonderful," Edward said as he rolled his eyes. I felt his disappointment over Bella putting a stop to this.

"Leave her out of this," I said,

"Jasper, come back inside," she said and I felt her concern. She was a smart girl and she knew Edward was getting to me.

"Bella," I said. "You go back inside."

"That's right Jasper," Edward laughed. "Show her who is in charge."

"Shut Up, Edward," she said.

"Oh, love," he said. "Don't talk to me that way or Jasper will be forced to do something you might not like."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she pleaded. "Can't you see he wants to get better? He doesn't want to be dark and you shouldn't either."

"You delusional child," he said. "Neither of us is coming back from this. Stop fighting it."

"Edward," I said. "Leave her alone."

"Or what?" he challenged. "You're in no condition to help her. You can't get the thought of her scent out of your head." He grabbed Bella's arm and quickly pulled her neck back as I crouched down. "Relax," he smiled. "If I wanted to bite her, it would have been done before either of you realized what I was doing."

"Let her go," I growled.

"Look at her neck," he said. "Do you see what you've done? What you are?"

"Edward, stop it," Bella cried out.

Bella was afraid now and I couldn't even get close enough to help her. I was too worried that if I got too close I'd lose control, and I knew Edward wouldn't stop me from biting her. Her neck still had fresh blood seeping from where I had bit her.

"Bella," Edward purred against her hair. "He can't help you and this is exactly why he didn't want me to come with you. He knew that he couldn't protect you from me." He licked the blood from her neck as Bella closed her eyes in disgust.

"Let me go," Bella screamed as she broke away from his hold. He clearly released her because there was no way she would have gotten out of his hold if he didn't want her to.

He shook his head and laughed. "I'll let you struggle later," he said. "It will be more fun that way."

I felt a surge of anger coming from Bella and before I could stop her she raised her hand and her palm connected with Edward's face. I heard the crack of her tiny bones and then I felt an incredible amount of physical pain.

She screamed out in agony as she fell to her knees. I moved toward her, but she backed away.

"No," she said because she knew I shouldn't be near her.

I looked up at him and growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me?" he said. "I can't read that crazy bitches mind. I didn't know she was going to slap me."

She stood up, holding her hand and crying. She pushed passed me and ran back into the room, slamming the door.

I stood up and got in his face. "Look what you've done!"

"Let's go hunt," he said.

I grabbed his throat and pressed him against the balcony. I heard the creaky, old metal start to give, one tap and he'd fall over. It wouldn't hurt him, but I'd feel better.

"Let him go," we both looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and I felt that Edward was just as shocked as I was.

"Jasper," he said. "Do you want to expose us?"

_Carlisle?_

Edward looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Let him go," he said as he looked around, clearly worried that someone would see us. I did as he asked.

"Hello, Pops," Edward said. "What are you doing here?"

"Clearly, I'm needed," he said. "What are you two doing here?"

"We had car trouble," I said. "How did you find us?"

"I went back to Forks to convince Bella to stay behind, but I must have just missed you. I followed your scent, and ended up here." He looked around and the disgust rolled off of him.

"It's not exactly The Ritz, is it?" Edward laughed.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, but then we heard Bella sobbing. I moved toward the door, but Carlisle grabbed my shoulder and held me back.

"I have to go to her," I said. "She's in pain."

"I can smell her blood all over you," he said. "You're not going anywhere near her until you hunt."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Edward said.

"Animals, Jasper," Carlisle warned. "If you hunt a human, I'll take Bella away from you and make sure that you never have access to her."

I growled at the thought. "I don't want a human," I said.

"Of course not," Edward said. "You have Bella to sample from anytime you want."

"Shut up," I said. "Just go to Bella," I said to Carlisle. "She needs you."

"Fine," he said. "Get control of yourself. Both of you!"

"Oh and Doc," Edward said. "You might need your little black bag."

"Why," he sighed.

"Bella went all super girl on me and smacked me. It was a stupid idea."

"Jasper," he said. "I thought you could be trusted."

"I'm sorry," I said. "He should not have come with us. He's driving me crazy and I wasn't that stable to begin with."

Carlisle shook his head and then went to his car to retrieve his bag.

"I'm going for a hunt," I said. "Are you still coming?"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," he laughed. "Let's go!" He seemed entirely too happy about accompanying me on my hunt. This only meant additional torment for me.

**CPOV**

I knew that the two of them could not be trusted with Bella, and luckily Alice had a vision alerting me to where they'd end up. I wasn't going to share that information with them, though. Apparently, I didn't get here fast enough.

I knocked softly on the door and I heard her heart beat increase. "Bella," I said. "It's Carlisle. May I come in?"

"Yes," she said. As soon as I opened the door she was in my arms. "Oh, Carlisle," she cried. "I'm so glad you're here."

"It seems as though my sons are a bit too much for you to handle at the moment?"

"You have no idea," she said. "Jasper was doing better, but Edward keeps provoking him and he can't take it anymore. It's my fault, I told Edward to come with us."

"Shh," I said as I led her to the bed. "It's okay."

She was holding her hand and I could see that she was in pain.

"May I look at your hand?" I said as I took it in my own and began to gently press on it.

"Ouch," she cried out.

"Sorry," I said. "But, you should know better than to hit one of us."

"He made me so mad," she said. "He was trying to get Jasper to hunt a human. Oh God, where is Jasper?"

"He went for a hunt, but I trust that he'll do the right thing."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. "He's in a bad place."

"I threatened to take you from him." I said. "He understands how serious I am."

"How are we going to fix this?" she asked as I began to wrap her fractured hand.

"Peter and I are making progress," I said. "When we get to Texas and Jasper and Edward settle down, I'll explain what I've found."

"I'm so glad you're here," she sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What the hell?" I said, and my anger increased at the sight of her neck.

"What?" she asked, but once she realized that I was now focused on her neck she blushed. "It's okay," she said. "I'm fine."

"You're fine?" I yelled. "I knew what Edward did the other night, but Jasper too? I smelled your blood on him, but I thought you injured yourself. You let him drink from you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"What were you thinking?" I screamed. I was so upset at the three of them. "Or, do you not think anymore?"

"Carlisle," she cried. "Please."

"Please, what?"

"Jasper was upset that Edward marked me, so I let him do it too," she admitted. "Edward didn't lose control, so I thought that Jasper would be fine."

"Do you realize what a huge miscalculation on your part that could have been? Bella, I'm so disappointed in you."

"I'm so sorry Carlisle," she sobbed. "I'm just so tired and scared for the both of them. I've been dealing with Jasper's erratic behavior for months, and then Edward came back the same way and all he talks about is having sex with me, and that drives Jasper crazy. I don't know what to do. Please, you have to help me." She was so defeated.

I pulled her into my lap and cradled her. "I'm sorry Bella," I said. "I apologize for yelling. It's just that I care deeply for you, and I don't want them to hurt you. I'm calling Emmett and having him come and take you back to Alaska."

"No, please Carlisle," she cried out. "Jasper needs me. I have to be there for him."

"At your own expense?"

"You'll be with me this time," she said. "I don't want to leave him. Edward either."

I shook my head. "This is against my better judgment, but I'm warning you, if either of them hurt you again, I'm taking you back to Alaska myself. "

"I won't fight you," she smiled. "I promise."

"Thank you," I said as I pushed the hair from her face. "Now, please go take a shower and get that blood off you. We can't get in the car with the two of them with you smelling like that. I'll place a bandage over it when you get out."

"Carlisle," she said as she hopped out of my lap and headed to the bathroom. "Thanks for caring enough about me to yell at me."

"I consider you one of my own, Bella," I said.

I sat in the room on the small bed while Bella went to take a shower. I needed to talk to my sons, but I would have to put that conversation off until Bella wasn't around. They had been gone on their hunt for almost thirty minutes now and if they didn't come back soon, I was going to go and find them.

No sooner did that thought pass through my mind when I heard them approaching. Jasper was the first through the door, but Edward was right behind him. Bella was finished with her shower and when she walked out of the bathroom, she looked at them both, then to me.

Jasper took a tentative step towards her, but Bella closed the distance between them quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered how sorry he was. I noticed a look of disgust wash over Edward's face.

_You and I need to have a talk. _I spoke in my head, only for Edward to hear.

He looked at me; no it was more of a glare. I narrowed my eyes at him as we stared each other down. This vampire was not my son, but I knew without a doubt that I would do everything to bring him back. He smirked, clearly hearing my thoughts again.

I stood up, "Let's get going. Jasper, you and Edward are sitting in the back and Bella will be up front with me."

"What?" Jasper asked, full of shock and anger.

"I don't think it is appropriate for Bella to be sitting next to either one of you." I answered.

"Appropriate? It's not appropriate to sit next to my girlfriend, but hugging her is?" he spat.

"Jasper, you bit her and nearly drained her. I am not asking you to sit in the back; I am telling you that is where you will be sitting. Are we clear?" I spoke through clenched teeth.

Edward chuckled, causing my head to snap in his direction, which only pissed me off.

"Find something funny?" I asked.

He grinned, "You can't protect her from us. You have no clue what you are getting yourself into. Do you?"

I smiled, baring my teeth, "I can protect her from you and I will. No get in the car and shut your fucking mouth."

His smiling vanished and turned into a thin, hard line. He walked out the door without saying another word, just like I was hoping.

I turned to look at Bella and Jasper. They both looked at me for a moment before walking out the door without speaking. I watched as Jasper climbed in the back seat with Edward and Bella climbed in the front. I walked out the door, shutting it behind me.

I went to the car, climbed in and started it; pulling off from the motel and back on to the highway. The sooner we got to Texas, the sooner I could figure out a way to fix my sons.

**EPOV**

He really thought he could fix us. My father had no fucking idea what he was up against. He needed to seriously have his head examined if he thought he could help me. I didn't need or want his help and the sooner he realized that, the better off we would all be.

I decided it was time to have a little fun with the human. I leaned forward and looked at her. She shifted in her seat, feeling my gaze on her. She turned to look at me, but quickly looked back out the window. Jasper growled low in his chest, letting me know that I was pissing him off. I could care less if I was pissing him off, served him right.

I was going to enjoy this trip from hell that much was sure. I inhaled deeply, allowing Bella's scent to wash over my senses. The venom in my mouth was hard to swallow and I had to adjust my pants. Jasper turned to glare at me and judging from his thoughts, he was ready to pounce.

_Stop fucking thinking about her. _

"I'm thinking about fucking her." I spoke low enough to where Bella wouldn't hear, but Carlisle heard.

"You will never have the pleasure of being intimate with her."

"I don't want to be intimate with her, I want to fuck her." I said with a wicked grin.

"That's enough, Edward," Carlisle snarled. "You will not speak of her that way in front of me. What is wrong with you? You used to love her and now you speak of her as if she were a piece of meat. Something for you to just toss aside when you have had your fill."

I cut him off, "Are you finished?" I asked. "Love? You want to talk about love, please. I may have loved her once upon a time, but that was before. Now, all I want to do is fuck her senseless."

The car was jerked on to an exit. I could hear Bella crying and Jasper was going over in his head how quickly he could dismember my body before Carlisle had a chance to stop him. I was so focused on Jasper's thoughts that I didn't even know that Carlisle was out of the car until he was yanking me out of the backseat, pinning me to the car.

A loud growl erupted from his chest. Jasper jumped out of the car and I could feel him trying to manipulate the emotions between father and son, but that wasn't going to fucking work right now. We were two very pissed off vampires.

Bella climbed out of the car and looked at the three of us. A sob escaped her lips, "Please, Carlisle," she begged. "You would never forgive yourself if you hurt him."

Carlisle took a step closer to me, "If you so much as speak one more time about Bella in that manner, I will ship you off to Volterra and have Aro deal with you. Don't fuck with me Edward."

Jasper had Bella in his arms before Carlisle released me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You can't make me go anywhere." I climbed back in the car and slammed the door. The window shook from the force.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I tried to keep the situation under control, but it got out of hand." Carlisle said.

Bella gave him a small smile, "It's not your fault. I just hope that we can help him," she turned in Jasper's arms to face him. "I hope I can help you, too."

"You already do darlin, more than you know." He placed a kiss on her lips and I turned my head.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I felt like I was going to be sick. Edward was talking about me like he never cared about me at all. I didn't know which was worse, the way he was talking about me or the fact that Jasper wasn't saying anything to stop him.

Why was Carlisle the only one defending me? Why wasn't Jasper saying anything or doing anything? I mean he was sitting right next to him and that was all that he was doing, sitting. When I saw the look on Jasper's face though, it was clear that he was ready to kill Edward. Maybe that was what he was doing, planning a way to kill him.

_No, I shouldn't be thinking about that. _But, after the horrible things he said, it was hard not to think that way. What shocked me to my core was Carlisle. He was out of the car so fast and had Edward pinned to the side of the car before I even realized what was happening.

Jasper was out of the car next and I willed my legs to move. Finally, I climbed out the car and saw in Carlisle's eyes that he was about to snap. I knew that I had to do something, but did I really want to? _Yes, I really wanted to do something. _

A sob escaped my lips, "Please, Carlisle," I begged. "You would never forgive yourself if you hurt him."

Carlisle took a step closer to him, "If you so much as speak one more time about Bella in that manner, I will ship you off to Volterra and have Aro deal with you. Don't fuck with me Edward."

I had never in all the time that I knew any of the Cullen's heard Carlisle speak that way. I just stood there, tears falling down my cheeks. I was in Jasper's arms before Carlisle released Edward. I was glad to be in his arms because I was not sure how much longer my legs were going to hold me up.

"You can't make me go anywhere." Edward said before climbing back in the car, slamming the door. I saw the window shake from the force that he used.

Carlisle looked at me, "Bella, I am so sorry. I tried to keep the situation under control, but it got out of hand."

I offered him a small smile, letting him know that I didn't blame him, "It's not your fault. I just hope that we can help him," I turned in Jasper's arms to face him. "I hope I can help you, too."

Jasper placed a kiss on my lips, "You already do darlin, more than you know."

_But was that enough to bring Jasper back to me? _I didn't exactly think so, but we would find out soon enough. Carlisle, Jasper, and I finally got back in the car and Edward remained silent, but I had to wonder how long that would last?

*****Jaspersnaughtygirls dot blogspot dot com is having The Best Domination Ever Contest. Check out the blog for details.**

*****Help me, Cullen818, Support Stacie. I'm up for bid and it starts Friday. I'll write you any o/s based off the Trilogy. Anything goes…I'm at your mercy if you win. Details are on my blog…cullen818 dot blogspot dot com**


	18. In the Woods

*****We know, we know! We are so sorry that it has taken us this long to update. We both were sick and then RL found a way in. We are not abandoning this fic. Just be patient with us and we'll get it together! Thanks for all of your reviews, alerts and PM's. We love hearing from you!**

*****THANK YOU! You'll Be Mine won the Everything's Bigger in Texas Contest for Darkest Fic! We were stunned! Thanks for thinking our little collaboration was worth not only a nomination, but a win as well!**

*****We own nothing, but we did create these two deliciously dark vamps!**

**JPOV**

I had to get out of this fucking car. The emotions were driving me crazy. Carlisle was pissed at me and Edward for the way we treated Bella, Edward was amused by the whole situation and Bella was scared and upset. She felt alone and that was my fault. I should never have marked her out of jealousy, but I couldn't stand the fact that he got to her first.

"That won't be the only thing I do to her," Edward whispered.

_Fuck you! Stay out of my head._

He laughed just as Carlisle shot us a warning glare from the rear view mirror. Bella had curled up in the front seat and fell asleep. I needed to get out and run.

"Carlisle," I said. "We're almost there. I need to get out. I'll meet you there."

"Jasper?" he questioned.

"No," I said. 'I'm not going to hunt. I just need to clear my head. Please don't leave Bella with him."

Edward snickered and I felt his determination.

"I won't," Carlisle said as he pulled to the side of the road. "Run straight to Peter's house. We'll meet you there."

"Thank you," I said as I got out and took off for the forest. I ran as fast as I could, trying to block the images of what I had done to Bella. Not just in that motel room, but what I had put her through these past few months. I came back to Forks determined to make her mine. I didn't care the consequences. I simply wanted her, and I took her. I didn't treat her very well, and I know most of it wasn't in my control, but still. She stayed with me, she never backed down.

As I continued to run, the darker my thoughts became. Any progress I seem to have made with Bella was vanishing as fast as I was running. We were closer to the source of what had turned us now. I could feel it here in these woods. _What was it that did this to us?_

"Show yourself!" I screamed and my voice echoed through the forest. I could sense something, but there was no smell, no heartbeat, just an ominous feeling. _Were they my emotions or its emotions?_

"I can't fight you," I yelled. "I don't want to!"

_No, I had to fight this. _I had to win or I would lose Bella. I had come too far not to be with her. She stayed with me through some of my darkest times. I had to beat this, but how? I ran through the woods just as Carlisle was pulling into Peter's driveway. As soon as I saw the house my mouth filled with venom. I remembered those girls that I had taken here, what I had done to them and who they represented to me. _She was mine…_

I let out a low growl when I saw Carlisle take her hand and help her out of the car. She continued to keep her hand in his, and I felt how afraid she was as Peter approached. Carlisle made her feel secure. I didn't think she had ever felt that safe with me. Carlisle pulled her closer to his side and I heard Peter greet them.

"Carlisle," Peter said. "I'm glad you made it." He stared at Bella and I felt her fear spike. I saw his red eyes. "You must be Bella."

She nodded as she shifted her body to stand behind Carlisle. _What the fuck?_ He was her protector now?

"I may be a human drinker, Bella," Peter said. "But, I won't hurt you."

"You can trust him Bella," Carlisle reassured her in his most soothing voice.

She stepped out from behind him never taking her hand from his and said. "It's nice to meet you. I know you mean a lot to Jasper."

Edward snickered.

Peter turned and snarled at him. "I can't say that I'm happy to see you, but I think we can help you."

"I don't need your help," Edward hissed. "I just came for the ride." He smiled at Bella.

"Edward," Carlisle said. 'I'm not going to warn you again. You will not speak to Bella that way."

"She likes it," he smiled.

Bella put her head down and I could feel that she was on the verge of tears. She was exhausted.

"Peter," Carlisle said. "Is there someplace that I can take Bella to lie down? She's had a bit of an ordeal and the trip was quite draining on her."

"In more ways than one," Edward smiled.

I headed over to them. If anyone was lying down with Bella, it was going to be me.

"Jasper," Peter said. "Have a nice run?"

"Not really," I said as I stared at Bella and Carlisle's joined hands. Bella followed my gaze and I felt her confusion. I moved closer to them and extended my hand for her.

"Oh, God," Edward said. "You're jealous of Carlisle? What do you think, Bella is going to fuck him too?"

"Shut up!" I said. "Peter, I'm taking Bella to my room."

"Jasper," Carlisle said, and I felt his disapproval. "I don't think that's a wise idea."

"You can't keep me from her," I said as I tried to take her hand from his. "Bella?"

"Jasper," Peter said. "I think Carlisle is right. I can see that you're not yourself and you've only been here ten minutes."

I could feel how amused Edward was by this turn of events. His emotions had taken on a more threatening tone as well, and I had to wonder if I was changing too.

"I don't need you to protect her from me," I said. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch her."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" I said. "Bella you come with me right now or there's going to be a problem." I heard her heart rate increase and I felt her fear, but I also felt her love. She wanted to help me.

"Bella?" I said. "Don't make me ask again."

"You don't have to go with him," Carlisle said. "I can take you home right now."

Edward laughed. "Oh, this is rich."

Bella stepped toward me, but Carlisle stood between us. I growled, but Peter stepped in between us. "You have to gain control. I'm guessing you did that to her neck. Do you think that you'll be able to stop the next time?"

"I won't hurt her," I said.

"You already have," Peter said.

"I trust him," Bella said as she stepped around Peter and stood face to face with me. "I know he won't hurt me. This isn't Jasper."

"All the more reason to stay away from him," Carlisle said. "Bella, I can't protect you if you don't help me."

"You don't have to protect her against me," I said.

"Or me," Edward said.

Carlisle silenced him with his eyes, and I was sure some harsh thoughts.

"I'll go with Jasper," Bella said. "I know he needs me to trust him. I came here to help him, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Fine," Peter said. "We won't be far."

I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "I've already warned you, if Bella gets hurt again, and I don't care whose fault it is," he glared at Edward. "I'm taking her to Alaska and you won't have access to her. Bella, are we agreed?"

"Yes," she whispered as she stared into my eyes. I felt her trust for me. It scared me. I was going to fail her; that much I knew. I thought there was hope, but the longer we stayed here, the worse it would get. I could feel a presence that I didn't notice the last time I was here. I was aware that something was out there. But, what was it?

I took Bella's hand and led her into the house and to the bedroom that we would be sharing. I slammed the door behind us. I wasn't going to be able to maintain control. I could feel that. She jumped when the door shut and I heard her swallow hard.

"Scared?" I asked.

"You know I am," she said as she moved closer to me. "But, not of you. I'm afraid that I'm losing you. I can see the shift in your demeanor. You're like Edward now. You're just like when you first came back to Forks. We shouldn't have come here."

"You shouldn't have come here," I said. "I tried to tell you, but you insisted, I allowed it because I wanted you with me, and I still do, but it's wrong."

"No," she said. "You're not wrong for me."

I laughed. "What is it going to take for you to see?"

"I won't give up on you," she said. She was so sure.

"Why?" No one had ever stood by me the way she had. "After everything I've done."

"It's not you," she said. She yawned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're tired and you have a headache," I said. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm okay," she said.

"Don't lie to me," I said as I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. I started to unbutton her shirt and I felt her discomfort. She was emotionally drained. I turned on the shower and then slipped her shirt and bra from her body. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her pants and panties slowly down her hips and legs. She gripped my shoulders as she stepped out of them. I moved back so that I could take in her body. She stood naked in front of me. She wasn't embarrassed and she didn't try to cover herself. I tiled her chin up and pressed her lips to mine.

"You're beautiful," I said. "You don't know how much it means that you would stand here before me and totally submit to my every want and need. I can feel that, Bella. But, that's not what I want from you tonight."

I felt her confusion. As much as she didn't like my dark side, the submissive in her craved my dominant side. She wanted to please me. I felt that.

"I want you to shower. I'll get your bag from the car, and some Motrin."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I'll be right here when you get out," I said. "I want to dry you off, dress you and carry you to bed. You want to give me what I want, right?"

"Yes," she blushed.

"Tonight I'll just hold you," I said. "You need to rest." I kissed her lips. "I know how much faith you have in me. I'll do the best I can not to destroy that."

"I know you won't," she said. "We'll figure this out."

"I'll be right back," I said as I opened the shower door for her. "Don't take too long."

"I won't," she smiled as I swatted her backside as she entered the shower.

I gathered Bella's things and got her settled in bed. She was in my arms and asleep in seconds. I hardly had to assist her, but I made sure she was in a deep sleep.

Peter walked in and sat on the chair across from me. I stroked Bella's hair and tried to stay calm.

"She shouldn't be here," he said.

"I can't be away from her," I said.

"I don't know if I can help you," he said. "I want to because as crazy as you are, I can see how much you love this human child. I don't understand it, but I'll support it."

"Help me," I said.

He nodded, but I felt his doubt.

**CPOV**

_I had to figure out what happened to Jasper and Edward. I had to save them, but how? _That was the problem, I couldn't figure out how to save them. I had no idea what could have happened to them to turn them so dark. I had to fix this and fast. My only hope was Peter and his wife Charlotte.

"Carlisle," Charlotte called as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Charlotte?" I answered.

"I'm headed to the store to buy Bella some food, is there anything in particular I should get her?"

"Anything is fine, I'm sure she'll eat it." I said. She smiled at me before turning to the door and opening it, but before she walked out she stopped and looked at Edward for a moment.

His eyes narrowed and he looked angry. _Edward, if you do or say anything to her, you'll have me to deal with personally as well as Peter and Jasper. _I had no clue what she could have thought, but he didn't like it and I wasn't about to let him say something to piss Jasper and Peter off. We had enough to deal with now; we didn't any fights breaking out.

Charlotte walked out the door and a few minutes later Peter came downstairs. He began pacing back and forth with a look of pure concentration on his face. I knew he was trying to figure things out, but he was as clueless as me.

"If I could just figure out who or what did this than I would be able to fix it," Peter blurted out suddenly, breaking me of my inner musings. "They would have to be powerful, but why don't I know what's going on?"

"Peter, you can't possibly know everything." I tried to reassure him.

He smiled, "According to Jasper that is my gift. I know things. Shouldn't I know what happened to my brother?"

"You're brother, pfft. Would you listen to yourself? You sound like a woman bitching. There isn't anything for you to know because there isn't anything wrong with me and Jasper," Edward said.

Peter growled, "I'm not exactly someone you want to fuck with little boy. You want to sit here with the grown-ups, than shut the fuck up."

"That's enough," I snarled. "We'll figure things out; we just need to do some research. See if there has ever been another situation like this."

"If you think you're going to find information of this happening previously, you are sadly mistaken. You're being foolish if you think you can fix it, pops. Like I said before, there is nothing wrong with me, Edward spat.

"You know what, Edward? You have a real fucking problem and I'm about ready to fix that for you," Peter spat back.

"Peter, Edward, you both need to stop." I yelled, but before I could say anything else I felt a large dose of calm wash over me. I didn't have to look up to know that Jasper was standing there.

"You three need to lower your voices before you wake up Bella," Jasper said calmly.

We all turned to the door just before Charlotte burst through it. "Peter, there is a female in the woods. She's not human, but she's not a vampire either."

Peter and I ran through the door, nearly running over Charlotte in the process. We spotted her at the same time and I was hoping that Charlotte was wrong. That the female was in fact human or vampire, but she wasn't. I had no idea what she was.

"What the fuck is she?" Peter asked.

Before I could respond, she bolted through the trees in a blur of black. Charlotte came outside and ran to Peter's side, "What was she?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't know what that was."

"I'm going to go call Aro, maybe he can help figure out what's going on." I turned and walked back in the house to find Jasper and Edward staring at each other. I shook my head and reached for the phone. I didn't have time to deal with them right now.

I dialed the familiar number and Aro picked up on the first ring. "Hello," he answered.

"Aro, my friend. It's been too long since we've spoken."

"Carlisle, my dear friend. It has been far too long. How are you?" he asked.

"I've been better."

"Why? What's wrong?" he questioned.

After I told him everything, he was quiet for quite some time. I was beginning to think that he had no idea what to say, but he finally spoke again.

"Carlisle, I must say that I have no idea what could have happened to Jasper and Edward, but I will send my guard to you and have them find out what is going on. Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec will be there in a few days. I'll explain to them what has happened and they won't disappoint me. They never do. They will find the source to your problems."

"Thank you Aro. I will call you again soon, my friend." I hung up the phone just as Edward started laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing for?" Peter snarled.

"They won't disappoint me, they never do. Please, they are going to come here for nothing. You four think some Volturi vamps are going to come here and find whateverthefuck that was out there in the woods, you're sadly mistaken. What she is, you'll never know."

"Edward, I can assure you that the Volturi guards will do what they are sent here for, they don't fail. They don't know how to fail." I said.

"You are making a fool yourself. You think I want to be fixed? There is nothing wrong with me and the only reason Jasper says he wants to be fixed is because he likes fucking Bella, but soon I'll fuck her and then maybe I'll want to be fixed to." Edward spat back at me.

"You make me sick Edward. You used to love her and now you speak of her like she is a fucking whore. If I ever so much as hear you speak of her in such a way again, I will rip your fucking head off," Charlotte growled out.

Edward jumped up from the couch with his lips pulled back over his teeth. He crouched down, "You think you can take me, you little bitch. Bring it the fuck on."

Peter dropped down into a crouch in front of Charlotte and Jasper stood up quickly in between them, but the only thing that stopped the fight was Bella.

She walked into the room and went straight to Jasper's side, "Bella, go back upstairs darlin, I'll be up there in a second."

"I heard what you said, Edward," she said in a low voice, tears rolling down her cheeks. "That's not true, he loves me."

Edward cut her off, "Yeah he loves you Bella, but all he ever thinks about is dominating you and fucking you." Peter lunged for Edward, nearly colliding with Jasper and had him pinned to the floor. Charlotte grabbed Bella and ran with her up the stairs while Jasper and I tried to separate Peter and Edward.

They were snarling and growling, their teeth snapping at each other. Jasper managed to grab Peter at the same time that I grabbed Edward and we pulled them apart. Jasper flooded the room with calm and even though Peter calmed down significantly, Edward was still growling low in his chest. He was nowhere near being calm.

"You say one more fucking thing in my house and I will rip you to fucking pieces and scatter them all over the world. I'm one vampire that you don't want to fuck with. You got that?" Peter spat at Edward.

"Fuck you. You think you have what it takes to bring me down, let's see what you got." Edward jerked out of my grip and stared at Peter.

_Edward, please stop this now. I'm begging you. _I spoke only for him to hear, but I knew that I would never get through to him. He wasn't my son anymore; I just had to accept that. But I would never give up on him, never.

"That's enough, both of you. We came here to find out what the fuck happened, not to rip each other apart. I'm going to Bella and Edward I swear if you say one more fucking thing about her, you won't even have time to think about what I'm doing to you before you are in several pieces and burning. I'm someone that you don't want to fuck with." Jasper turned and walked up the stairs leaving us three to stare after him.

"Fuck this, I'm out of here. I'm going for a run, I'll be back later." Edward went to the door and yanked it open. He ran through the door and disappeared into the forest. I thought about running after him, but just as I was about to go after him Peter began pacing again.

"I hope your friends can help because if not ripping apart Edward will be the least of everyone's worries. Whatever that was out there in the woods was pure evil and she is going to come back and none of us want that." Peter looked at me for a moment before heading upstairs.

I hoped too that Aro's guard was able to help against what was in the woods because if not, we were screwed and I was sure that Bella would end up hurt in the worst way if Jasper couldn't be fixed.

*****We hope that it was worth the wait!**


	19. And Let There Be Darkness

*****We know, we know…we suck, but we're here now. Thanks for all of your reviews and author/story alerts. We love hearing from you!**

*****We still don't own them!**

**BPOV**

We had been here in Texas for a few days now, awaiting the Volturi. Edward stayed away and I wondered if he'd be coming back at all. Part of me wished that he would stay away and leave me and Jasper alone, but the other part, the part that still loved the old Edward, wanted him to come back and be safe.

His presence was putting a huge strain on mine and Jasper's relationship and as the days progressed, Jasper was getting harder to be around. Carlisle believed that we were closer to the source of what turned them and it was going to affect them in ways we couldn't predict. Carlisle watched me like a hawk. He was starting to suffocate me, but I knew he was only trying to protect me.

I knew that Jasper didn't like Carlisle's company. It somehow threatened him. I tried to convince Carlisle that we should trust Jasper to do the right thing, but he kept reminding me of how I ended up with two bite marks on my neck. He swore no one would be putting a third.

"Carlisle," I said. "We have to allow Jasper to be alone with me."

"Bella," he said. "It's not a good idea."

"He won't hurt me," I pleaded. I just missed the contact. We hadn't been alone since the first night we got here. Jasper had stayed in bed with me while I slept, but that morning he started showing signs that he was changing, and not for the better. But, I thought if I could get through to him like I did in Forks, he would stay with me.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Do I have to remind you of the other morning?"

"It was okay," I said. "He would have stopped yelling at me and calmed down, but when you intervened it made him snap." I remembered back to the second day we were here…

_I had just finished breakfast and was washing my dishes._

"_Char will do that for you," Jasper said as he came from behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist._

"_It's only a few dishes," I said. "And, since I'm the only human here, I think I should be responsible for my own dishes."_

_He started kissing the back of my neck, moving my hair to one side and exposing the skin there. I felt his body tighten when he reached the place where he and Edward had marked me. A low growl escaped his lips. I shut off the water and slowly turned to face him._

"_It's okay," I said as I pushed the hair from his eyes." It doesn't hurt."_

_He grabbed my wrist and pushed my hand against my chest. "I don't want your sympathy." And just like that, my Jasper was gone._

"_I – I wasn't giving you sympathy," I stuttered, sounding pathetic and weak. "I just don't want you to feel bad." He increased the pressure on my wrist. _

"_Feel bad?" he laughed. "What makes you think I give a fuck whether or not we marked you?"_

"_Jasper," I said. "You don't mean that." I tried to wiggle my wrist out of his grasp, but it was no use._

"_Did I hurt your feelings?" He laughed._

"_You know you did," I said. "You're hurting me."_

_He looked down and I could tell from his surprised expression that he didn't even know he was holding me. He quickly let go and backed away from me, shaking his head._

"_Baby," I said as I moved toward him, but he held up his hand to stop my approach._

"_No," he yelled. "I'm changing. I can feel it."_

"_Fight it," I begged. "I know you can do it. We did it before. I'll help you."_

"_I can't," he said. "Whatever it is here, it's too strong. She's too strong."_

"_No, we can stop her," I said. "You're stronger. Fight it."_

"_How?" he yelled. "You're stupid if you believe that I can be fixed."_

"_I know you can," I whispered._

"_No!" he screamed loud enough to make the windows rattle. "I don't want to fight it anymore and you can't make me." He started toward me, but this time I backed away and now he had me pinned against the sink. "This is who I am. I keep trying to tell you that, but you won't listen." He continued to yell. "Why won't you listen?"_

"_Stop it," Carlisle said as Peter got in between me and Jasper, facing him._

"_Back off, Jasper," Peter growled. "You don't want to hurt her."_

"_He wasn't going to hurt me," I said. Carlisle took my hand and moved me away from them. Jasper growled._

"_Jasper," Peter said. "Get yourself under control. Can you do that?"_

"_He better," Carlisle said. "Or, I'm taking Bella to Alaska."_

"_I'll kill you first," Jasper growled as he tried to push passed Peter, but he caught him by the arm. _

"_Settle down," Peter warned. _

"_Jasper," I said. "Please," I stared into his eyes, hoping my Jasper was in there somewhere._

_He sighed. _

_I closed my eyes in relief. He was coming back to his senses. I could see it._

"_Peter," he said. "Can you go hunting with me? I know we don't have the same taste, but I'd feel better if you were with me. I don't want to slip up."_

"_Sure," he said as he clapped his back. Jasper headed to the door without saying anything or even looking at me. He left with Peter and didn't come back for hours. When he did, he kissed me on the cheek and told me he wouldn't be coming into the bedroom where I was sleeping. I knew he didn't trust himself._

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted my thoughts. "He's not stable enough to be alone with you."

"Fine," I said. "When will the Volturi be here?"

"Soon," he smiled.

"Do you think they can help?"

"They may be our only chance at figuring out exactly what is going on out there."

"Isn't that scary?" I laughed.

"Yes," he smiled. "I suppose it is." He extended his hand for me. "Come on, do you want to get some fresh air?"

"Yes," I said as I took his hand, but just as I did Jasper seemed to appear out of nowhere. He didn't seem happy, but this jealousy with Carlisle only proved he was losing it. I saw Carlisle as a father figure and nothing more.

"Hi, Jasper," I said as I let go of Carlisle's hand and walked over to him. I reached up and softly kissed his lips. He stood still.

"I want to talk to you," he said, looking at Carlisle. "In private."

"No," Carlisle started, but I stopped him.

"It's fine," I said. "I'll talk with Jasper, alone."

Carlisle shook his head and I knew he didn't approve.

"Carlisle," I said. "You'll still be in the house. It's okay." I turned and looked at Jasper. He pointed to the door, indicating that he wanted to take this conversation outside. I followed him out.

Once we got out to the backyard, Jasper began to pace. I let him move around the yard, letting him collect his thoughts for a few minutes. He finally spoke.

"I don't like what's going on," he said.

"Me either," I said. "But, the Volturi will be here soon and they'll help. We'll find a way to bring you back."

"What?" He looked angry.

"Aro is sending some of his Guard, remember?"

"I don't forget anything, but I'm not concerned with that now."

"Then what are we talking about?"

"You and Carlisle," he spat. "What is it that you're doing behind my back?"

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me," he said. "He's constantly around you and every time I come into the room you're touching one another."

"You have lost your mind," I cried. "I'm trying to help you. I'm drained."

"Oh, here we go," he rolled his eyes.

"I've been putting up with your shit for months," I said.

"Watch it," he said, and I could tell he was agitated.

"No," I said. "You listen to me. I know you're not right and that it's going to get worse before it gets better. I'm in this for the long haul. I'm even hoping we can find away to help Edward."

He growled.

I ignored him and kept on talking. "I've done everything that you have asked and wanted. Even when I was scared to death of you, I still submitted, but you need help and if Carlisle can accomplish that, then I'm going to do what he says."

"No you're not," he yelled.

"Yes," I said as I took a step toward him. "I am."

I saw his fists bunch up at his sides and I briefly wondered if he was going to hit me. "Back off, Isabella."

"Let's save the domination for the bedroom Jasper," I countered. "Right now you need me strong."

"I don't need you at all," he hissed.

"That's not you saying that," I said.

"This is the only me there is," he said. "This is who you signed on for."

"No, I don't believe that," I said.

"We're nothing but sex to one another. You're a good fuck and that's about it."

I knew this wasn't him, but it still hurt.

"Oh, I hurt your feelings?"

I tried to fight back the tears, but it was no use.

"Where's my strong girl now? I thought you wanted to help me."

"I'm trying," I whispered.

"Then let me take you some place where we can fuck," he said. "That's what I need from you. It's the only thing I've ever needed from you."

"No, I don't believe that," I said, shocked at his words.

"Did you think that I could respect someone who let me touch her and do things to her while she was engaged to my brother? Bella, you dirty girl, remember the piano bench?"

"Stop it," I said. "It wasn't like that."

"It was exactly like that," he said. "And now that you're done with me, you think you can move on to Carlisle."

"Stop it," I said. "I love you."

"No!" He screamed. "Stop it! I don't want you to love me. I'm not…"

"Worthy?" I asked as I reached out and touched his cheek. "Yes, you are."

He pulled away from my touch. "Are you going to let me fuck you?"

"No," I said. "That's not what you need right now."

"It's the only think that I've ever needed from you."

A loud sobbed escaped my lips, but I continued to search his eyes.

"Your Jasper has left the building," he laughed. "I'm all you got left."

"Well, then I don't want you," I said, never taking my eyes from his.

"I knew you weren't strong enough," he smirked. "You're a weak, submissive human."

"It's not me who's not strong enough," I said as I turned and headed back for the house, but he grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"I'm not done with you," he said as Carlisle came outside.

"Yes," he said. "I believe you are."

Charlotte was with him, and I saw her slowly come down the steps and put her hand on my back.

"Jasper," she spoke so soft. "Let me take Bella inside now."

He shook his head.

"I know that you don't want to hurt her," she said. "You would never forgive yourself."

He slowly let go of my arm. "Bella," he whispered and I saw him returning to me, but this had to stop. It was too much and I couldn't take anymore.

"Not now," I held up my hand. "I have to go inside."

"Please," he said.

"I want to go inside," I said.

"Come on," Charlotte said. "I'll make you some tea."

"Why don't we go for a run?" Carlisle suggested. "It will help you clear your head."

Jasper nodded, but he continued to stare at me, waiting for me to say something, but I had no words. I turned and walked back into the house.

**EPOV**

Well, Jasper was making this awfully easy for me. I perched myself high atop a tree and watched the show. He was so caught up in his anger over Bella and Carlisle that he didn't even realize I was watching as he humiliated and belittled Bella.

I laughed at Bella trying to hold her ground. I honestly thought when he said her name at the end there that she would run into his arms and they would be upstairs fucking by now. I had to give the kitten credit, she stayed strong.

I smiled as I hopped down off the branch and headed inside._ But, let's see how strong she really was. Could she resist my charms?_

Carlisle and Jasper were on a run and Peter and Char were hunting. I knew they didn't want to leave her, but Bella convinced them that she was fine. She was going upstairs to lie down.

_Perfect._

I waited until Bella was lying in bed and comfortable before I silently made my way into the house and up the stairs. I opened the door and saw her lying with her back towards the door. She didn't even hear me come in. I walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. She still wouldn't turn and look at me.

"I just want to be alone," she whispered.

"I don't want to leave you alone, love."

She turned over quickly to face me and scooted to the edge of the bed furthest from me. I smiled; she really thought she could get away from me. I didn't move though, I wanted her to be at ease around me so in the end, I could get exactly what I wanted from her.

"Edward, please don't do this to me, not today. I won't be able to handle it. I need to rest. I'm just drained and dealing with you isn't going to help," she pleaded with me.

I inched closer to her, but still kept a distance between us. "Bella, I'm only here because I heard what Jasper said to you. He was out of line. He never should have said things like that."

"He didn't mean it. Jasper doesn't really feel that way about me," she said. "I have to believe that. He would never use me for sex. He loves me."

"I wish that were true, love. I read it in his thoughts. He really does only look at you as a good fuck. All he thinks about is how easy you were for him to fuck and how easily you submitted to him. He's looking forward to dominating you again."

I knew that if I played on her emotions she would be putty in my hands. I just had to lay on my charm a little bit tears had begun to slowly slide down her cheeks. I moved to her side and she gasped at my speed.

She tried to move away from me, but I shook my head. "Edward, please," she begged.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you and in turn maybe you could help me," I said.

"How?" she questioned.

"I don't want to be like Jasper. I want to get better. Will you help me like you helped him back in Forks? Please love, bring me back?" I pleaded with her.

I could see that she was warring with herself over whether to help me or run away from me. I could only hope that she would choose to help me instead of running. _Hmm, running might be fun. I always have fun when I chase. _Chasing Bella and then claiming her had my dick getting hard.

"Edward," a sob escaped her throat. "I don't how to help you. I've tried so hard to help Jasper, but in the end it didn't matter because I failed him. I'll fail you too," she told me.

I placed my hand on her knee, sitting next to her. "No, Bella. You could never fail me. I know you can save me. I know you can bring me back. Please, I love you. I will always love you. Help me?"

I knew I was laying it on thick and I wanted to gag on the words as they were pouring out of my mouth, but it was the only way I would be able to finally have my dick in her warm, wet pussy. I had to wonder though, after I fucked her, would Jasper want to have a little fun with the human. Two vampires and a human would prove to be all kinds of fun. She could handle it, maybe.

Well she better hope she could handle it because I was planning on asking Jasper once he was as demented as I was if he wanted to fuck her from the front or from the back and I would take the other side. Maybe we could turn her and keep her for all eternity, fucking her senseless.

I looked at her, pleading with my eyes, trying to convey that I really wanted help when I really just wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her right now and then again later. Her hand slowly reached up, touching my cheek. _Hook, line, and sinker. _I had her exactly where I wanted her.

I leaned in to her touch, closing my eyes. A shiver running up my body. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes or gagging. I knew I was acting this way to get in her pants, but I was starting to make myself sick. I couldn't believe that I used to really behave this way when this mere human would touch me or look at me for that matter. _God! I was pathetic, but now I was what nightmares were made of. _Well, that was what Peter had thought of me.

I leaned ever so slowly towards her. She closed her eyes and I felt her breath fan across my face. I allowed my lips to touch hers. I pulled her closer to me until she was in my lap. I turned her so she was straddling me and licked her lower lip, begging for entrance.

She gasped and I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue in her mouth. She tasted sweet, too fucking sweet, but I enjoyed the feel of her tongue against mine. I moved my hands to her hips and pushed her down onto my throbbing cock. It was so fucking hard and becoming painfully so trapped inside my jeans. I suddenly flipped us to where I was hovering above her, grinding my erection into her center.

She moaned and I knew I was going to fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk right for a few days. I began pushing her shirt up, slowly revealing her ribcage until I was finally able to see her white, lace bra. _Fuck me, but why is white such a turn on?_ A low growl rumbled in my chest.

I moved my lips along her jaw, allowing the human to breathe while I began unbuttoning her jeans. "Edward, wait. Maybe we shouldn't do this," she spoke in a panic.

"Shh, Bella. You want to help me don't you? Let me make love to you?" I gave her my best dazzling smile and watched as her eyes glossed over.

_Yes! _I finished unbuttoning her jeans, without releasing her from my gaze. I raised my hands up and removed her shirt, tossing it on the floor. Her bra quickly followed and just as I was about to capture her nipple in my mouth, Peter came busting in the room, taking the fucking door off the hinges. _Fuck!_

"Get your fucking hands off of her," he growled, dropping down into a crouch.

_Was he serious? Did he really want to fight? I bet I could convince Bella in to letting Peter and I fuck her. Hmm that thought made my dick twitch._

"Do I have to say it again? Get off the fucking bed and step away from Bella before I rip your head off," he growled at me again.

Bella was sobbing now and trying to cover herself up. And that's when I heard his thoughts. He was coming and fast. I had to wonder how Peter made it back here before Jasper did, but that thought was cut off quickly when I was thrown to the other side of the room, hitting the wall and putting a nice sized hole in it.

I snarled and sunk down into a crouch. "That was a mistake," I spat and jumped in the air, crashing into him with a thunderous crack. I saw Charlotte come in the room and she helped Bella get her shirt back on, but all I saw was red when she tried to remove what was mine out of the room. I flung Peter off me and took off after that bitch that had something that didn't belong to her.

I could hear Jasper and Carlisle quickly approaching the house, but my thoughts were trained on one thing and that was getting Bella back and fucking her. Just as my body collided with Charlotte's back, I heard Carlisle scream.

"Edward, NO!" But it was too late. Charlotte and Bella went crashing to the floor with a sickening crack.

*****Oh, hell…what's going to happen? We know!**

*****Kathy and I are writing a o/s outtake based off You'll Be Mine for the Spencer Bell Charity. It's Edward's fantasy of a threesome with Jasper and Bella. We can't post it to our profile page until November 30, but you can get a copy of it along with many other authors' fics in the Fandom by donating $10 to the University of Michigan's Adrenal Cancer Research. Here is the link with all the details… writing4spencerbell dot webs dot com**

**If you're an author who would like to participate, you can still sign up to do so.**


	20. Don't Go, Don't Stay

**Steph and I would both like to say that we are so very sorry that it took us so long to post an update. Unfortunately, RL doesn't always make writing easy. We will do everything in our power to get another chapter out sooner.**

**Thank you to all the reviews for that last chapter. **

**We own nothing, but we do enjoy playing with the characters.**

YBM 20

EPOV

Had I been myself, I would have felt bad when Bella and Charlotte hit the floor, but all I cared about was one thing and it was not their safety. I didn't care that Bella screamed out in pain when Charlotte landed on top of her. I didn't care that Carlisle yelled at me before I slammed into Charlotte's back, and I sure as fuck didn't care that Jasper was coming, fast.

No, all I could think about was fucking her. I wanted to sink into her warmth and, more importantly, I wanted to sink my teeth into her neck. I wanted to drink from her as I pounded into her. I wanted to mark her as mine; take her away from Jasper once and for all. I just had to show her who she belonged to and once I fucked her, she would know that she belonged to me.

Before I could snatch Bella up and run with her, Jasper had me pinned to the wall. I flung him off of me, but he was fast. He was back up and charging me again. We continued to fight and somehow we ended up outside. I was tired of this, I needed to get to Bella and get her the fuck away from here, so I could do exactly what I wanted to her body without any interruptions.

I could see Carlisle fussing over Bella and Charlotte was trying to help, but she was afraid to touch Bella. She kept thinking that this was her fault; she thought that if she hadn't tried to leave with Bella, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. I punched Jasper in the jaw, sending him into the trees and ran towards Carlisle and Bella, but before I could reach them, Peter grabbed me by the throat.

I was getting tired of him sticking his nose where it didn't belong. I grabbed his arm and twisted it; enjoying the sound it made as I continued to twist it in a way that should have been impossible. Had he been human, his arm would have been broken, but since he was a vampire I was only going to end up twisting it off.

Peter growled and sunk his teeth into my shoulder, causing me to release him from my grasp. With Peter's teeth still in my shoulder, Jasper grabbed me from behind and sunk his teeth in my arm. I yelled out in pain and neither of them released me until Bella screamed. Jasper let me go and began to run over to Bella, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Don't you dare come near her; the two of you have done enough. I am taking her away from here and you'll be lucky if you ever see her again," Carlisle lifted Bella into his arms and began walking towards the house with her. "I can't believe either of you would do this to her."

Peter, Jasper, and I watched helplessly as Carlisle took Bella away from us, with Charlotte following close on his heels. As soon as they were in the house, Jasper was on me again. I shoved him off of me because really I was tired of this game. I didn't have time to fight with him any longer. I needed to get Charlotte and Carlisle out of my way so I could get to Bella.

Of course, her being injured would slow me down when I took her, but I could fix her injuries. I would have to give her time to heal before I could fuck her or I could turn her, and then I wouldn't have to wait as long. _Three days and she would be mine._

I ran towards the house but before I could get through the door, Peter collided with me, sending us both flying. He pinned me to the forest floor and bared his teeth, "This is going to stop or I will rip your fucking head off," he growled.

I smirked, "I'd like to see you try to kill me, Peter. I am stronger than you, or have you forgotten?" Before he could respond, I flipped us, effectively pinning him to the ground. "I could rip you to pieces before anybody could get here to save you." I told him, menacingly.

The thought of sinking my teeth into his neck and ripping his head from his body had the venom pooling in my mouth. He began to struggle against my hold and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold onto him for long, but it would still be long enough. Just as I was about to finish Peter off, I turned in time to see Jasper coming right at me.

I was able to move out of the way in time, but that didn't stop him. He came after me yet again, but before we came into contact with each other, Carlisle was standing in front of us. "What is it going to take before either of you realize that the fighting is getting you nowhere?" he asked.

"Do you even care what happened to Bella? Do you care how badly she was hurt, Edward? Peter, Charlotte needs you, she is very upset over what has happened and I'd like a minute alone with my sons."

There was no room for arguing with Carlisle when he was like this. His thoughts let me know just how disappointed and angry he was. He began pacing and the calm demeanor that I have always seen in Carlisle seemed to disappear right before my eyes.

CPOV

Taking a deep breath, I decided it was time I dealt with Edward and Jasper. I had Bella lying in the bed and Charlotte was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Charlotte, I need to go speak with Jasper and Edward, please stay with Bella while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Carlisle. Tell Peter that I need him, will you?" she asked.

I nodded and took off out of the house, running in the direction of the chaos that my two children were causing. When I arrived to where the three of them were, Jasper was about to collide with Edward, but I got in between them in time, effectively stopping the fight.

Standing in front of Edward and Jasper, I let my anger and disappointment show in my thoughts, feelings and words, "What is it going to take before either of you realize that the fighting is getting you nowhere?" I questioned.

"Do you even care what happened to Bella? Do you care how badly she was hurt, Edward? Peter, Charlotte needs you, she is very upset over what has happened and I'd like a minute alone with my sons."

I began pacing back and forth in front of them, trying to control my anger because all I wanted to do in that moment was beat the fuck out of both of them. I was always calm and able to remain in control, but right now my control was slipping and I was afraid that I would do something that was so unlike me.

"I can't even begin to tell you two how disappointed I am in your behavior. Not to mention that Bella has been put through more than she can handle. How could you do this to her? And don't you dare fucking tell me that your actions were out of your control. The both of you are to blame for this. I thought you were stronger than this thing, whatever it is, but clearly I was wrong."

"Carlisle, I never meant to hurt Bella," Jasper was pleading with me with his eyes, but I turned away from him. "I love her, you know that."

"Yeah, Carlisle, I love her too," Edward said. "I would never hurt her."

"That's enough. You have hurt her, Edward, or do you not recall colliding with Charlotte, who landed on top of Bella? Do you remember the way she screamed, son? What about the pain she was in, Jasper? You both claim that you love her, but I am having a hard time believing that."

I knew that deep down they both loved her, but things were getting ridiculous. Bella's life was clearly in danger and if I didn't get her away from them, she may end up dead. I should have taken her away when Edward came back. It was too much for her to handle at that time, but I allowed her to stay. I needed to get back to her and get her as far away from them as physically possible.

I began to walk away from them and only stopped when I heard Jasper whisper, _I'm sorry. _I turned back to look at him and noticed that Edward was gone. Was I so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him leave?

I nodded, "I have to get back to the house, I can't risk Edward getting anywhere near Bella. I understand that you may be sorry, but you are the only one who can make this right. Take some time to think about that before you decide to come back to the house."

I walked away from him and quickly made my way back to the house and thankfully when I got there, Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. I went into the house and made my way back up to the room where Bella was lying in bed. Peter and Charlotte were standing by the window; they turned to give me a nod before walking out of the room and then the house.

I sat there with Bella alone for a while, just holding her hand. I wished I could take away all the pain that she was in. I wanted so badly to take back everything that she had gone through in these last few months. I knew she loved Jasper and that she wanted to help him, but now it was my turn to help her. I just hoped she would agree with me when I told her I had to take her to Alaska.

"Bella, sweetheart, I think it's time we go to Alaska." I told her, never letting go of her hand.

She turned to face me with tears in her eyes and whispered so low that I almost didn't hear her, "I know. I can't help them, but I don't want to leave them. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to bring them back, Carlisle."

"Shh, it's not your fault. As soon as you're ready, we'll leave."

"I have to tell Jasper goodbye first. I can't leave without telling him how much I love him."

I sat there staring at her for some time. I knew that she would never allow me to take her without putting up a fight, if I didn't allow her to tell him that she was leaving. I made sure that her ribs were wrapped tight enough because I knew that lifting her would cause her some pain.

I looked into my bag and pulled out some pain medication and a syringe. It would be best if she was asleep before I moved her. "Bella, I'm going to give you some pain medicine which will make you sleep. I would prefer you to be sleeping when I got ready to move you."

She turned away from me, but nodded. I quickly gave her the medicine and put the needle away. "Carlisle, don't take me away from here until I see him. If you do, I'll never forgive you."

Before I could respond Jasper walked into the room.

JPOV

I was sick over what had happened with Bella. First, I said all of those horrible things to her, then Edward had manipulated her into giving in, and then the worst possible thing had happened; she got hurt because of us. When I saw Edward collide into her, I was momentarily paralyzed. She was here because of me. I had hurt her so many times before, and now I had to face her.

I walked into the bedroom where Carlisle was treating her. He stood up, blocking my entrance and growled at me.

"Get out!" He yelled.

"Carlisle," I said. "Please, I need to see her."

"Not now," he stated. "You've done enough damage."

"I didn't hurt her," I reminded him.

"Not this time," he said. "But you have before and I heard what you said to her earlier. Don't you think that your words were part of the reason she gave into Edward? She is confused and worn down. She's human and the two of you seem to fail to realize that."

"Jasper," Bella called out and I felt her pain.

"She has two cracked ribs and a minor concussion. I'll have to monitor her all night."

"I can do that," I told him.

"I don't think so," he said. "I told you what would happen if she got hurt again."

I nodded, but only because I could feel his determination.

"Can I please say goodbye to her?"

"I'm not leaving her alone with you," he said. "I feel just as responsible as you do. I should never have allowed her to come to Texas."

"I don't want to hurt her anymore," I said.

"Carlisle," Bella whispered. "I need to talk to Jasper."

"I'll be just outside the door," he informed me.

I pushed past him and dropped down beside the bed. I reached out and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered. "I didn't mean anything I said. Please believe me."

"I know, Jasper, but it has to stop. I can't take it anymore. I tried to be strong for you, but I failed." The tears were sliding down her cheeks now and she was breaking my dead heart.

"No, you are strong, so strong, darlin'," I said. "You stood up to me and you weren't even afraid."

"I'm always afraid," she admitted. "I never know who you'll be. I don't know what Edward's going to do. It's too much."

"I know," I agreed. "It's time for you to go."

"I don't want to," she sobbed. "But…"

"You have to," I said. I didn't want her to go and I knew if I begged, I could break her. I could even manipulate her into staying, but I loved her too much for that. "Peter will help me figure this out, and when we do, I'll come for you, I mean, if that's what you want."

"I'll always want you," she cried. I knew she was in so much physical pain, but now the emotional pain was kicking in and it was overwhelming her.

"Shh," I pressed my lips to hers. "It'll be okay."

"I'm afraid I'll never see you again," she whispered. "And, Edward needs help too."

"I'll make sure Edward gets help, too," I said. "I'll do that for you."

"Please come back for me, Jasper," she begged. "Fight this, fight her."

"I'll fight for you, Bella," I said. "I'll do whatever I have to do to get back to you." I gently squeezed her hand and then slowly kissed her lips.

She closed her eyes and the tears continued to stream down her face. Her pain was over taking me. I couldn't bare it anymore.

"I love you," I whispered, as I stood up and walked out of the room. I couldn't take anymore of her suffering. I could hear her sobbing as I stood in the hall with Carlisle.

"Take her to Alaska," I said. "Don't let her out of your sight until this is all figured out. Don't let Edward near her."

"I don't plan to let either of you near her until this is over," he said. "And then, she'll have to decide what she wants."

"She wants me," I said. "I'm certain of that, but I need to come back for her. Do you think the Volturi can help me?"

"I hope so, Jasper," he said, but I could feel his apprehension. "They may be our only hope."

"Take care of her," I said. "Please make sure she understands that I can't control this."

"She knows that," he said and I felt his sincerity. "I'm sorry that this has happened to you and Edward. I want the both of you back just as much as Bella does."

"I can feel that," I said. "I'm sorry."

"I know, son," he smiled.

I closed my eyes and nodded at his acknowledgment. Only Carlisle could still consider Edward and I his sons after everything we had done. He didn't deserve this and Bella certainly didn't deserve all that we had put her through. But, technically, it wasn't our fault.

But, I knew where the blame should be placed. I had felt her in the forest before. I took off running deep within the woods. I would make her answer for what she had turned me into. I wanted to know what she wanted from me.

"Show yourself," I screamed. "What have you done to me?"

I frantically paced the woods, trying to pick up those dark, ominous feelings that I had felt the other day. Again, there was no scent, no heartbeat, but I knew I wasn't alone. She was close because my emotions were shifting.

I heard her laugh as it echoed throughout the forest. I looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Come out!" I screamed.

She continued to laugh, but I couldn't get a lock on where she was. Never in all my years of immortality had I ever encountered anything like this before.

"Jasper," she whispered. She was behind me, I could feel her breath on my neck, but when I turned around, she was gone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You," she whispered.

"Why?"

"You're wasting your life," she laughed. "You're a strong, gifted immortal. I want you to realize that."

"And Edward?" I asked.

"I didn't realize that there were two of you," she continued to speak, but from where I had no idea. "When you came to Texas, you were lost and confused, you were easy to turn. Edward had a purpose, a girl he thought was waiting for him, but she turned out to be your purpose."

"Don't talk to me about Bella," I yelled out, still not knowing where she was.

"I could have both of you by now, but Bella seems to be in the way," she said. "She doesn't have the same effect on Edward as she does on you, but he can't leave her alone, so it makes it harder for me to intervene. I almost had you, until you decided to go to Forks and seek her out."

"You'll never have me," I informed her. "Or, Edward, for that matter."

"We'll see," she whispered.

"I'll destroy you," I yelled.

She let out a high pitched cackle and then it was as if she was swirling around above me. I looked up, but if she was there, she was moving entirely too fast even for me to see.

Suddenly, there was a bright light directly in front of me. I had to shield my eyes with my hands and then once it dimmed, she was standing in front of me. She was angelic. It didn't fit.

She wore a long white flowing gown and her curly blond hair cascaded down her back, her lips were full and naturally pink and accentuated her pale skin. She was absolutely beautiful, more so than any vampire I had ever encountered. It wasn't until my eyes locked with hers that I saw what she truly was.

Her eyes were as black as her soul was. She was void of any emotions now as she took in my appearance.

"You can't destroy me, Jasper," she whispered. "Your only option is to join me."

"You're evil," I gasped. "Pure evil."

"You're very smart, Major Whitlock," she laughed. "You'll serve me well."

**I wanted to remind everyone about the new contest that the naughty girls are hosting, Teach Me The Nasty Contest. For rules and details visit http : / jaspersnaughtygirls . blogspot . com Just remove the spaces. Also the naughty girls have a new segment called Lemon Drizzles, be sure to visit our blog for details. **

**I hope this chapter made up for the long wait without an update. We truly didn't mean to take this long before we updated, but I wanted to let everyone know that the wait was my fault (JaspersDarlinKathy) I just haven't had it in me to get any writing done. Hopefully that has changed now and the chapters start coming more frequent. We are hoping to have a chapter out at least once a month. **


End file.
